


The Lonesome Roads

by Gray_Productions



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Golden Route if that's what you wish to call it, M/M, More like canon has been V2'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Productions/pseuds/Gray_Productions
Summary: Karmic Destiny swirls the world. Countless times, it's been repeated. History is the same, an endless repetition of events.And yet, there are those who cling onto hope. That some day, one day, things can be different.Single steps, the slightest pushes, small actions of benevolence or cruelty can even betray their intent in the long run. But all it takes, for a path to peace, is justone. One chance for redemption, even at the cost of everything around them.A so-called 'Golden Route' for Fire Emblem: Three Houses...





	1. Time's Scar

**Author's Note:**

> A concept breed by some poster on Spacebattles, I want to try and give that idea some life...

Upon the darkness that surrounded the void, a young girl sat on the throne. Her hair as green as the viridescent fields of forests. Her clothes seemed to float about her, never touching her pale skin. Angular ears gently twitched as she breathed, a flicker of her eyes slowing opening.

There was a man cloaked in black robes holding a large deck of cards. As he made his way up the staircase to the throne, he said, “_This game continues yet on, Fell Star_.”

“And so it is…” She replied, yawning. Her eyes focused once more on the man. A black void seemed to cover his face as he manifested a small table before him. The cards fluttered from his hand, lining up by their suits. Hearts, Diamonds, Hearts, Spades.

The young girl leaned forward. Faces, weapons and people appeared in the center of each, each designated with a signature of their names.

“_So which path shall you choose with your Joker card, now?_” He asks. “_You have seen all these paths before. A story of the strong trampling on the weak…_”

His hand moved to the King of Spades. As her eyes focused, there was a picture of young girl, her hair slowly changing from a light tan to ghostly white. These pictures changed, the young girl, now a young adult, wearing crimson red armor with a bone-like axe.

“_Seeing one’s ambitions to the very end…_”

Swapping cards, he moved to the King of Hearts. A young boy standing upon the bodies of his fallen family, growing up to be a king. A wicked smile on his face as he cut down enemies, only to be haunted by their ghosts.

“_Keeping secrets that could possibly rock the foundations of the world…_”

Next, the King of Diamonds. Another young boy, his complexion darker than the other’s. Mystery and shouts surrounded him as he grew up to be the next leader of a world too unknown to him and the darkness that seeped through the world.

“_The idea of opening up to the world and embracing it…_”

Finally, the King of Clubs. There was a young girl with green hair, watching a burning field of family as raiders pillaged her home, and stole the bones of those she loved. As she grew up, she became hostile, guiding the world as she saw fit.

The girl on the throne looked at her own hand. It was her Joker card. There appeared the body of a woman with teal-hair. A sword in her hand as she cut down enemies to her sides, only to embrace the destiny she found herself wrapped into. Without her own feelings playing into it. Guided all by invisible strings beyond her.

The hooded figure lifted his head, revealing a bearded face. His hair as white as the season’s first snow.

“_No matter what card you play… Do remember, the House **always **wins…_”

Just as young girl placed her card on the table, the man and his cards disappeared. The staircase to her throne faded to oblivion. The Joker card fluttering in the air as it fell and fell and fell.

She looked down. Small tears swelling in her eyes as she pushed them back. But the redness of her face remained.

When did the cogs of fate and time churn away? What was the reasons for all this bloodshed over a simple stone crest? Perhaps the answer is impossible to grasp, lost within the deep tempest of time.

The girl slowly turned to the side, seeing the Joker card land on the head of the woman whose face was on it.

“Byleth…” The girl on the throne said, “You can’t keep doing this.”

Light from the woman’s eyes was scratched and burned. Her shoulders slumped and clothing ragged and torn. Uneven hair strains cut by sword and axe and spear. She slumped over a ruined blade, cracked about it’s formerly glorious sheen. Segmented like a spine, the sword turned grey, inert.

“S-sothis… There must be…”

“Another path? My friend have we not seen all that we have seen? Karmic destiny swirls about us like a tempest. And yet you still wish to continue this path?”

The woman coughed. A splash of blood coated her sword. “… Yes.”

Sothis stood up. “How many times has it been? Hundreds? Thousands?”

“I’ve lost count after fifty.”

“You have seen all the lives of these people. Their passions, their flaws, their dreams, and their hopes. It is fundamentally broken inside them. Fate had judged them well before we came into the story. Before we had a chance to act.”

“I know…” She collapsed to a knee. Her broken blade crumbling at her side. “I know…”

Silence hung between them. Eyes matching eyes. Both so tired from their senseless wandering. A small smile grew on Sothis’s face. “And yet you still see a hope. That there is another path.”

“… Yes.”

“Is this truly what you seek? Exchange the lives of others for those closest to you. Even if they aren’t apart of your house.”

“I’m a mercenary.” She coughed. Her hands soaked with caked blood. “That’s how it’s always been. The lives of those closest to us are far more important than somebody else elsewhere.”

The girl on the throne blinked. She urged her companion to continue.

“I’ve seen it all. From Edelgard to Dimitri to Claude, I’ve done and seen all I can. If I can give them _one _chance… Then I’ll take it.”

“You’ll be giving up everything just to achieve this dream. Our experience, our past, our memories. I cannot guarantee our safety in this path. We may experience pain far beyond our imagining. If you fall in this path… There will be no do-overs. Even the path of the Crimson Flower could not escape you from this fate.”

“Then I’ll take it!” She shouted, rising to her feet. Her voice cracking like shattering glass. Daggers falling upon her body as she screamed against fate. “And just as I did the first time… I will follow my heart.”

Sothis looked on. A small smile growing on her face. Her fingers curling inward with magic manifested at her fingertips. “Humans never fail to surprise me. How even the smallest flame can keep away the darkness. All it takes is just…”

“One.” Byleth weakly smiled back. She leaned forward, collapsing once again.

The young girl walked down from her throne, gently patting the fallen woman. “Very well, my friend. We shall see if fate favors the bold. The willing. The sacrificial.

“And see if your love for her… Will outshine even my star.”

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Nemesis gazed upon the warriors. A small band of allies and friends he gathered over the years. Most of them, distantly looking at the cave’s entrance. Lazily, he dragged a dagger against the ground. Days like these would’ve been filled with adventure, acting as highwaymen across a large stretch of land, taking whatever they needed.

But those days were gone. Invading forces from all sides surrounded Fódlan. Any resistance army gathered were quickly eradicated with mysterious magics. For some of the people, it meant that their lands were safer. These invaders patrolled their lands under an eagle’s eye.

For others, they found themselves under the blade or before whips. Families taken from their homes, forced into large camps. It was disgusting, watching their own people become slaves.

Even worse were the techniques these invaders were using. Poisoning water supplies and setting entire cities ablaze should they have even the slightest suspicion for rebellion. These mounted warriors trampled across Fódlan like a mudslide.

“Boss, what do we do now? Look at us! Cowering in this blasted cave.”

“Enough Dominic.”

“Enough what?!” He shouted, spreading his arms. “Look at this shit! Are we not rulers of the roads? Masters of the Sword and Coin? Are we not the feared bandit warriors, Tartarus?”

The man grumbled, sticking his knife into the cave’s soil.

“And if they capture us, we’ll be flayed alive.”

“Shut the fuck up Maurice.” A warrior named Charon tossed a stone at his head. It missed by a hair’s strain. “I don’t see you thinking of a plan.”

“What plan? It’s all gone to shit.”

Shouting matches and stones were the regular now. Being forced into a cave, hiding like rats. Disgraceful and a shadow upon their bandit group.

Just as Nemesis was getting up, shadows approached the entrance. Already blades and spells were at the ready.

“Please put your weapons away.” One of the figures waved its hands down. The voice of a man. “I come without wishing a fight.”

Nemesis held his knife, pointing at the figure. “Tell us why we shouldn’t gut you where you stand.”

“Because I’ve come with an offering. A way to save Fódlan. To the start of a new ruling Kingdom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karmic destiny surrounds us. And this shall be called, [Time’s Scar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J46RY4PU8a8)…


	2. Fields of Time

PART I: OPAL DUSK

Pegasus Moon

_Throne of Knowledge_

* * *

_The northern lands are enveloped in a bitter cold, and frigid winds are carried across the sea to the south of Adrestia. When feather-white snow falls on F_ _ó_ _dlan’s Locket, the fort looks as delicate as a pearl. _

_However, beneath that snowy blanket, her Throat is more treacherous than ever._

_Dark shadows move about the trees, the bushes, and the mounds. Perhaps this time, they too carry a dagger in the dark…_

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Claude von Riegan stirred in his sleep. It was yet another restless night. These days, nightmares seemed to plague the young heir to the Leicester Alliance. Dreams of a throne in distant land, surrounded by deserts and harsh winds. As he looked around, he felt emotions run through. Pains of a life unlived. Was it sadness? Regret? Anger?

Or perhaps it was all three at once?

The young man pushed the feelings back. Last month was a hassle with stunning revelation. Monica – no, _Kronya_, was killed by Solon, the man who was known as Thomas the Librarian. Of course, Professor Byleth and the Black Eagles hunted down the rogues and killed them.

But the Professor returned with a drastic change. Gone was her teal hair and teal eyes. They were tainted, bleached to a light green shade with deep green eyes. There was a certain glow about her, almost like speaking to a living Saint of Fódlan.

Funny, it almost made her look like Rhea. Or perhaps, Rhea looked like her.

He brushed the thoughts aside. Thinking and planning like that here would be signing a death sentence and he’d prefer to live. As Claude was fiddling around his bed, he felt something heavy in his hand. It was a simple thing; a memento from Almyran dagger, decorated with a slight golden trim. Just the perfect thing for any would-be assassins.

Eyes peeked out. The sun hadn’t even broke yet. Growling to himself, he tried to fall aside.

But he heard a light noise from the halls. He kept still. Whispers travelling with slow door creaking. Claude kept still, clutching his dagger. Shadows moved in his room. The sounds of papers brushing up and down and the opening of his books. Shelving opened and rummaged through. What were they looking for?

“Hey, what’s this?” Claude heard a small bag unravelling. The man smacking his lips.

Uh oh.

The man coughed, putting it back. “It’s nothing. Nothing’s here. Let’s report back.”

As the men marched out and closed the door, Claude grip on his dagger loosened.

_Man, all of this and we just finished with our last exams before graduating. _He grumbled to himself. _At least I’ll get a good laugh when one of them is in the infirmary! _

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The Black Eagle’s homeroom was lively. Despite the events of last month, each student needed to fulfill the last exams before they graduated. Soon, they’ll be receiving their diplomas and masteries in their chosen fields and return home with heads held high as graduates of the Officer’s Academy.

Where their paths lay from there will up to them.

But as various chatty talks rumbled between students continued, Edelgard von Hresvelg sat patiently in her seat. They finished exams and she was waiting to hear how they did. Specially, how she did.

At her side, Hubert kept his eyes open and alert. The professor was later than usual. And from the noise in the classroom adjacent to them, they were just as confused as well. Several of the knights patrolling looked like they hadn’t slept in awhile.

Of course, there was that moment when they were asleep of the knights searching their rooms. For what purpose, she thought. But all thoughts disappeared as the doors opened behind them.

Walking through the center of the classroom, Professor Byleth Eisner gazed at her papers. Walking between the aisles, the students slowly quietly down. Her mind seemed to fixate on the papers, ignoring the smaller details about the class. At her head desk, she looked up.

“Good morning class.”

“Morning!”  
“Good morning.”  
“Professor.”

Everybody responded in their own way. As the professor held the papers up, she said, “You all might be wondering why I was later than usual. There is a minor explanation as the teachers had an unscheduled meeting. And it concerns these exams.”

She slapped the papers back on the table. Several members felt their heart jump. The professor’s expressions as inscrutable as ever.

“As I’m aware that some of you stirred in your sleep yesterday, the Knights of Serios did a quick investigation for any possible foul play, breaking our stated responsibility of academic honesty.” She paused. “I believed these accusations were false. And pleasantly proven true.

“My Black Eagles class, you, as well as the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer, received high marks, higher than anything ever known in Garreg Mach Officer’s Academy’s history.”

The class learned forward, the announcement has to be good right?

“As such, Lady Rhea has bestowed upon the students a complete break for the next two weeks free from school as congratulations.” She smiled. “You’ve all earned it.”

Just a second as she finished the class roared to live. Even the dour Hubert looked positively satisfied with their achievement. Petra and Dorothea leaping up and dancing. Caspar’s screaming yell for ‘NO SCHOOL!’. Poor Bernadetta caught in the uproar as she immediately ducked under the table with a book to cover her head. Yet Byleth could tell from the soft smile on her face, she was just as proud and excited as the rest of them.

All this mixed with the professors from the other Houses, their classrooms roaring as well.

Today was a day of achievements and wonder.

“Alright, alright, alright, everybody settle down before I dismiss you.”

Just as quick as the cheer came, they returned to their seats, with stars in their eyes. The Ashen Demon smiled again. “Since there’s no classes for the next two weeks, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Despite everything, until you graduate, you represent not just the Adestrian Empire, but the Black Eagles and the Academy itself. Don’t go doing anything stupid, understood?”

“Yes Professor.”

With a wave of her hand, the door out of the classroom opened. “Alright, class dismissed. I’m going fishing.”

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The peer was lively today as fish skipped about the surface of the pond. Byleth holding her fishing rod with some small bait. At her side was her father’s former squire and friend, Alois Rangeld.

“I have to say, right now, fishing with you, it really takes me back.” He humbly sighed. “This feels just like the good ol’ days, when Jeralt was sitting alongside me…”

“I just wish I could’ve spent more time with him.”

“Aye.”

The two continued watching their lines. The fish immediately caught to Byleth’s line as she yanked away. Alois turning to her and happily cheering, “Get it! Get it!”

With a final yank, Byleth pulled and the fish on her hook.

“What a catch!” He laughed. But his excitement died as she spoke up. “A-Alois… Your line.”

As the Knight of Serios pulled his line out, all the bait on the hook was gone.

“Ooooh, missed!” He half-laughed. “Looks like I’ve been baited!”

Byleth couldn’t help but smile at the dumb pun. “But that’s enough for me. School’s out, but the Knights continue their patrol.” He patted her on the back and winked.

“See you later, professor.”

As Byleth waved him off, she was left alone to her hobby. There was so many fish in the pond and so little time. Before she could put some fresh bait on her end, another voice spoke up.

“Professor?”

A woman. She turned around to see Edelgard amusingly watching. “Don’t tell me you’re going to fish for the next two weeks straight.”

“No, I think I’ll be training with the Knights. Then maybe preparing for the graduation. Oh, and that mission we’ve got at the end of the month.”

“The Holy Tomb yes.”

Byleth pushed her line to the side. “I still can’t understand why Lady Rhea is having us go there. Some kind of ‘divine revelation’ from the goddess.”

The heir to the Empire nodded again. “I’ve never heard of such a ritual before either.”

“Guess we’ll find out once we get there.”

Just as Byleth was going back to her fishing rod, Edelgard spoke up. “P-Professor, if I may?”

“Mhm, yes?”

She looked over, seeing her almost reach out for her. “Will you join me? There is… something I must do. It will take a few days, but I promise we’ll be back before the end of our little break and well before our mission to the Holy Tomb.”

“Where are we going?”

“It was meant to be a secret between Hubert and myself but I’m heading back to Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. There is something I must do there.”

“Oh?” Byleth looked over curiously. In the time she’s been as a teacher, she’s softened up. The icy exterior of the Imperial Princess was cracking day by day. The few times they’ve spent together at night, learning of each other’s secrets.

But there was one thing she wanted to know from her. Edelgard’s appearance today reminded her of that question.

There was brief pause in her voice as Byleth finally said, “I’ll go with you.”

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

“Come on Linhardt, let’s get back to training!” Caspar tried dragging his lazy scholar of a friend.

“Caspar, Caspar! I’m tired today. I was just planning on taking a nap.”

“But you ALWAYS take a nap! Are you just gonna sleep for the next two weeks?!”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

The scion of House Bergliez threw his hands up. There he goes again. “You know what? Fine. These two weeks, I’m gonna head to Enbarr. I heard there’s a small tournament of fighters. No school means all the free time.”

Linhardt sighed. “Fine, fine. I’ll be coming as well. If it was just you, I wouldn’t fall asleep knowing you got yourself lost.”

“Hey!”

Across the room, the ladies and Ferdinand listened in. “Yeah, a trip to Enbarr might do us well.” Dorothea happily sighed. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen the Mittlefrank Opera House.”

“I have not seen the capital of the Empire before.” Petra nodded. “This will be a first time!”

“Ahh, the capital.” Ferdinand laughed. “Place is built like a fortress, within a fortress.”

“I-I don’t have g-good memories of the capital.” Bernadetta covered her face. “F-father always pushing us from c-corner to corner, too many faces..!”

The brunette pulled her arms around her friend, steadying her. “How about we all go together? And we’ll make great memories together!”

“We are all having an agreement!”

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As Manuela was looking through her papers, she sighed. Two weeks of no school meant she would be stationed up in the infirmary, dealing with survivors from Remire, the various Knights of Serios and other people that just happened to be injured around.

The old opera diva looked to a bottle of ale she had. Ooh, the years and rejection. She just wasn’t in her prime now. Washed up, but still helping the people in the best way she could.

Maybe this time, things will different.

Yeah, they will!

She slapped her face, peaking back up. But before she could head out the door, she heard a knock.

“Come on.”

“’Elloooo Professor Manuela!” Claude poked his head in.

“Oh, its you Claude and… Dimitri as well?”

The two class leaders of the Golden Deer and Blue Lions were together in her room. She’s read erotic books about this. But enough dirty thoughts like that.

“Soo, since we’ve got two weeks off, we’ve decided –”

“_Claude_ decided.” Dimitri immediately corrected him. “I just thought it was a good idea.”

“Since we’re all graduating soon, why not have one last hurrah? A large bonfire camping party for the two houses!”

“We tried to find Edelgard and the professor, but sadly it seemed they’ve already left. The rest of the Black Eagles have their own plans.”

Manuela groaned to herself. There goes her plans for hitching with a hottie. Oh well. “Is Hanneman coming too?”

“Yup! Already invited him!”

“Looks like we’re all going then. To the second and third place of the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion.”

The two young men winced, looking at each other. “She’s talking about you, Third-Place.” Claude immediately pointed.

“No, she’s talking about _you_.”

Watching the two argue as they left, she happily smiled. Fódlan’s future looked bright.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As the shadowed figures walked closer, Charon threw a knife at their heads. “Don’t move.”

“Please, we are simply here to speak with your leader.”

Nemesis pulled himself up, dragging a plain sword to his hand. “What exactly are you thinking?”

“Leader! You can’t be serious!”

“No, no.” Lamine rose her hand before crossing her arms under her chest. “Let them speak. If anything, we can always just blast them with magic.”

The few grumbled and agreed. The women of Tartarus kept the group from dissembling into chaos. Wiser words than the Bandit King himself. A left hand when dealt properly.

The hooded men continued. “There is one such way to liberate Fódlan. Have you ever heard of a remote village? One where such magical beings live in harmony, away from the world?”

“Fairy tales.” Dominic rolled his eyes.

“Hope for the lost people.” Fraldarius bowed her head.

“Yes, we’ve heard of it. In the hidden heart of Fódlan, lays a village that houses magnificent beasts that transform into men. If asked and aided, they will grant their visitors with power unimaginable.” Nemesis quickly recited. “As much as I’d _love _to believe that, we’re gonna need more evidence.”

“We can… take you there if you like.”

The various members turned to him. At this point, anything looked like a better option.

“Fine. Take us to this lost paradise, Zanado.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we sent out our new journey, across these [Fields of Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YixCHGNz_cY)


	3. Dead Sea

"And since that day… nobody has ever the spooky-ghost buddy ever again."

Lysithea screamed as she felt something pat her shoulder. As she turned to her would-be assaulter, it was Claude with a stupid grin on his face. Immediately, twigs and other leftover bits of the bonfire flew at his face.

"Claude, what the hell?!"

Laughter roared between the members of the Golden Deer and Blue Lions. A few days since their break began, both classes gathered camping equipment and sent off. It was just a little place between the borders of the Empire and the Kingdom. Dimitri suggested this little spot, seeing it cleared out thanks to the fortifications next to Arianrhod.

Claude and the rest of the Golden Deer rose no objections.

In the last few days, they were enjoying their free time, conversing with students they talked with briefly between classes. A small bit of division existed in the monastery. But here, in the wilderness, they were all just people. Members of families in the distance, none of that mattering here.

The light cheers of booze (Manuela's idea; Hanneman disapproved) came about as several older members of the Houses drank. Of course, some of the younger ones wanted some experience being so far away from civilization. A little drink here and there wouldn't hurt.

But soon the fires died down and the food was passed out.

Dimitri took a seat by Ingrid on the soft grass, listening to the fire's crackle. The light fluffiness of a bread loaf in his hand, lightly buttered. Still, the taste was lost to him. At least the texture felt warm and inviting.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah. Being so close to home, but we're not far are we?"

"No…" He pointed at the stars. "Ever wonder what's up there?"

"Up where?"

"There. You know, the stars and what not."

"You're talking about astrology again."

"I'm being serious here." The blonde prince looked over. "I wonder if there's anybody up there thinking what it's like being down here."

"The tenants of Serios says that there's nothing up there. We are the only one's worthy of the goddess's own protection and world."

"I guess…" He rolled to the side, still playing with this loaf. "Kinda makes this world lonely, doesn't it?"

"We've got the people here to worry about." Ingrid rubbed her temples. As they continued, she looked over. There was a haunting look on his face.

"Bad dreams again?"

"Yeah. Same things. Looking with one eye, just hate and hate… I'm not that person."

Ingrid hummed. Sometimes she wondered what was going through his head.

"Boar prince. And Ingrid." Felix walked over. Dimitri sighed. "Felix. Something the matter?"

"We noticed something in the distance. A few figures trying to make their way in the dark."

"Probably just some people finding a place to sleep." Ingrid shook her head. Ashe walked over, shaking his head.

"No, this is something else. There was a light rattle of chains. Slavers maybe."

That immediately got their attention. "We brought our weapons right?"

"Just the training equipment but if they really are slavers, then we can get to the bottom of this."

As the prince of the Kingdom stood up, he looked over to see Claude doing the same. The Alliance heir laughed. "So you heard too?"

"Blue Lions, get ready! We've got some slavers to capture!" He turned to Dedue, who was already getting himself set. "Dedue, we're just capturing them. We'll make them talk."

"Understood."

Claude waved his hands. "Ignatz, Marianne. Lead us."

From the hustle of the students, both teachers opened their tents. "Where are you all going?" Manuela rubbed her eyes.

"We think we found some slavers moving through Kingdom territory." Dimitri quickly explained. "We cannot abide this."

"Jumping right into action. And here I thought we'd be having a nice pleasant camping trip." As Manuela got up and brushed herself off, Hanneman did the same. "It's our job as professors to watch over our students. No matter what path they've taken."

The entire camp quickly depositing their equipment, snuffing the bonfire and heading into the forest. As they continued, Dimitri looked around. Silent footsteps through the grass. Little indents against the trees. This path was laid out for someone or something to walk through.

He heard little murmurs in the back. Not everybody was taught in stealth and they only found these slavers. They were jus as clueless as everybody else. Under the pale moonlight, the combine classes marched on, trekking through clearings and outcroppings.

Felix crept himself closer, eyeing the treeline.

"Something's wrong. We're going deeper into Kingdom territory."

"Who's the closest lord or baron of this land?"

"… Baron Eden Descartes, I believe."

That immediately furrowed his brow. "Descartes? He was one of barons that contacted the Central Church about the Western Church rebellion, right?"

"Yes."

As they continued, the trees were starting to clear. A dirt path divided the trees. Dedue and Ashe walked over to the other side. "Your Highness, they did not go back through the woods."

One of the Golden Deer members, Marianne spoke up. "The owls… They said strange men with chained children went down this road."

Sweat broke down the prince's skin. His arms trembled for a moment before he tried calming himself again. Another Golden Deer member confirmed. Lorenz, he believed. "Look at these drag marks on the road. This went this way."

Claude spoke up. "Split up, we'll take one side of the road. Dimitri, you good with that?"

"Er, r-right." He was too focused on what was going on. They were taking a main road. That meant they weren't even trying to hide something like this. These slavers, these people… Where were they going?

Down the road, the Leader of the Blue Lions muzzled his thoughts. All of this happening so close to Arianrhod. Just after the rebellion and they haven't noticed this?!

Confusing and contradicting thoughts filled his head. The clearing in the road was getting larger.

To his surprise, fear took his eyes.

It was a small mansion, with properly trimmed trees and bushes. The long dirt road circled around the doorsteps, cleaned to prevent possible grass growing back on it tracks. No lights were illuminated around the windows, but under this moonlight, Dimitri saw the engraved letters on the mansions entrance.

_House Descartes_

"What the hell is going on..?"

* * *

-.-.-

* * *

Dark nights. The shadow of a dagger floating around. Whispers leaking into her head. Edelgard found her eldest brother, Otto von Hresvelg, holding her hand. A knife to his throat.

"_I lied to you_…" He smiled, "_That naivety, would get you killed one day._"

Blood spattered. Crimson as lights first day.

Hands caked with it. Her first kill.

As she cradled his body, she felt something settle down in her body. Blood for blood. Insanity for sanity. Even with a gurgling throat, he still spoke.

"_Just like that boy said, you must cut that path… Don't ever avert your eyes from death…_"

Eyes of fallen men and women. Hands reaching out to her. Pulling into the depths of a black ocean, drowning, drowning…

Edelgard von Hresvelg gasped, jumping from her bed. Her sleeping clothes drenched with sweat. Nightmares were getting worse. Worse yet were stranger ones, into the future of Fódlan. Similar faces, drawn to swords, spears, and axes. Where they were pointing, she knew all too well.

It was acceptance. That was the lonesome road paved for her from the beginning wasn't it? She made up her mind. Maybe it was made up for her.

Mutilated bodies twisted by knifes in the dark. Betrayed by everything, traded like some tool. Never free. Always a slave.

The air felt stagnant. She felt like she was drowning inside. Donning her slippers, she rushed to the balcony. Pale moonlight shined down on the palace. She was alone.

How did it feel that being at home, away from the academy, she felt even more uneasy? The eyes of the Empire were about, and the shadows crept still. Perhaps the journey to Enbarr should've been quicker, faster. The two weeks break accelerated in her mind. Too many variables, too many ways things can go wrong.

At the center of it all, it laid to her. With a faint smile to the very end. Finally… a release.

That's the lonesome road, isn't it?

Stay the course.

Always a slave.

"Edelgard? You ok?"

The Imperial Princess turned, seeing Byleth in her night clothes, half-way through the door.

"My teacher… Why are you still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. These halls are nothing like the rooms back in Garreg Mach." She stretched her back for a moment, taking to the cool air outside. "You couldn't sleep either. And your absolutely soaked. Nightmares again?"

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Your lying again." Byleth walked over. "You were never this soaked before."

"Maybe it's hot inside."

"… You're pretty bad at this."

Looking to the moon, the two women enjoyed their slow silence. No clouds in the sky, just a light breeze. Edelgard shivered as she felt the chill of winter brush in.

"Edelgard." Byleth spoke again. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Please, go right ahead."

"I want to know what's going on. What you meant after I obtained the power of the Goddess."

"Before you suddenly passed out?"

"Yes. When you asked if the world, our students were to go to war with each other, what would I do?"

"I never got your answer."

"Well…" Byleth walked over to the ledge of the balcony, hands spread across its rails. "I really don't know. I don't want to see any of you fighting one another. Killing one another. If people were to cross blades, then it would only add to sorrow."

"So you would fight to protect what you care about?"

"I'd fight the world, Edelgard." She turned to her and chuckled. "If the world does not believe that any of my students deserve happiness or the feeling to live, then it is the world that is wrong."

"Even those who'd stain their hands with blood?"

"Yes… Life's a lot more than just fighting and surviving Edelgard. Everybody at the academy taught me that."

The would-be-emperor walked over, looking down. She wasn't exactly a fan of heights, but she could appreciate the joys of soaring through the skies on a wyvern or Pegasus. Little dreamily thoughts of possibly riding one of those.

Perhaps… In another life.

"Edelgard, this is one more question I want to ask you."

"Yes, my teacher?"

"I've noticed something between you and Hubert… And some minor things. Remire Village. You hiding at knowing a little about the Flame Emperor."

There was a slight look on Edelgard's face as she chuckled. "I figured I had an idea what he's going after. Never seen him once."

"Hubert's interruption stopped us from getting him."

"I can't believe that he'd be so concerned about me. I was helping the rest of the villages get to safety. Bernadetta and Dorothea were there."

"I know, I talked with them but… Edelgard can you look at me?"

The student looked to her professor as stared at her. "Edelgard, I want to know. Tell me. What ideas do you have?"

"Does it matter now?" She sighed. "I guess if it helps split the world in black and white, I have a hunch. Perhaps the Flame Emperor doesn't wish to do business with those beasts, those monsters who caused the Remire village massacre, who took your father's life away, who is more a puppet on their strings than anything else. A slave, no doubt."

Her eyes softened. "Edelgard, you talk as if you know them directly."

The Imperial Princess looked at her. That spark in her eyes, the trimming of life, faded. Her body, slumped over. When she spoke, there was a hollowed tone to everything she said,

"What do you wish to hear? That I once believed that a knight in shining armor would come and rescue a princess locked in a dungeon? To save all of us? That shadows that lurk within Fódlan, would one day be brought to light? That does not happen, it _never _happens. That events beyond our control, are all coming to a single point?"

There is a gurgle of a chuckle in her throat as she ends. "What does it matter now? There is only so much comfort in such things. It's a lot easier to kill somebody that you're not attached to."

"Edelgard…" She walked over.

Edelgard accepted this. It'd end here right? She saw that dagger at her hip, the same one she always wears. Her muscles tense up, she doesn't dare look away. Face death as it always is… Because their look will be the last thing you'll ever see.

But that feeling didn't come. Stabbing needles into her stomach that she grew numb to. The feeling of fiery hell burning into her bones and ribs.

No death.

No pain..?

There was warmth. A hug. She felt unnatural. This wasn't right. This was…

"Edelgard… I'm your professor. You can tell me."

"You're going to tell Rhea."

"No, not for this. You entrusted me with your past. The fact that you have two Crests from experiments." She held her tighter. "Trust me a little more."

"No, the way you look… You will trust Rhea above anybody else."

"I've stayed with my students for the longest time beyond my days as a mercenary. El… _Trust _me."

The heiress shivered. "… How? How could someone like you ever possibility hope to face a threat when you have never faced such depravity on such a scale? There are no allies I can trust. Nobody else. I have nobody."

"What about Hubert? Dorothea? Anyone?"

"Friends… Is that what you want me to call them?"

This was not how a normal person talked. This was not how anybody should talk. Byleth knew, she was stoic, sometimes on the verge of emotionless. But this? This was devoid of anything.

"They view as higher than themselves. They push a pedestal because of a simple title. I am not the person. There are dark places in Fodlan that few dare to trend. To be united by _hatred_ is a fragile alliance at best. Would you even call it an 'alliance' if they are the one's who taught you, the ones that trained you, the one's that gave you gifts? There is no way to fight against a shadow that you have no evidence that existed…"

Just a slave.

_Always_ a slave.

* * *

-.-.-

* * *

They stormed the mansion as Claude held his training bow at the ready. The door was easy to snap open, a little play with its bolt. His classmates scattering about the atrium with swords and spells at the ready. Manuela and Hanneman with open arms.

"Nobody's here?" Raphael blinked. He looked around. A few candles were laid out by the windowsill. "No wait. There's still smoke on these."

"I don't like this place." Hilda shivered. "Just standing here is giving me the creeps."

"Sssh…" Leonie seemingly floated about the floorboards. "I hear something."

"How are you making no –"

"Sshh!" The orange-haired woman pointed to a door in the shadow of the main stairsteps. "It's coming from there."

Slowly, the combine class moved. Hanneman was the first over. Hands on the handle, he swung it open. An unusually dark stairwell going deeper and deeper still into the ground.

"It's coming from down here."

"We need to go down!"

"We need to alert the Knights of Serios!"

"But we're already here! We can't just let those kids go."

Shushed arguments swirled around. Lorenz stepped forward, lance at the ready. "It's a noble's duty. If not I, then who?"

The students capitulated. Deeper and deeper still, they followed. But as they continued down, the air grew dank. Rotten. A miasma lingered in the air, rotting of death and decay. Before they reached the final door, Lysithea lurched forward, covering her mouth.

"Lysithea! What's going on?!" Ignatz exclaimed.

_Alright, this is enough. _Claude looked to Dimitri as they burst the door down.

A ghastly scene laid before them. Dark candles laid about the chamber, with handing runes of an unknown language. Blood splatter like a madman's paint across several large volumes of parchment paper. Dark skulls laid in circles, encompassing the room. Black tomes punctuating corners of squares drawn within circles.

All of this drawn in scarlet red bubbles.

Standing at the forefront was a man in dark clothing. A mask like a raven's beak as he turned to the newcomers and disappeared like black fog.

Mutilated bodies, arms stretched out begging for release. In the corner were several children, barely over seven cowering.

Another man was there, standing up with a light white wine glass in his hand. The shock and slowly creeping horror as he realized who was in this room.

Dimitri stepped forward. "… Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but ashes, laying across a [Dead Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ine3_jdQIIs)


	4. Fates

Claude turned to see Lysithea almost faint. Her throat gurgling as she threw up to the side as Manuela tried holding her up. Raphael and Ignatz took their eyes off them to see Hanneman covering his face. "N-no… It couldn't possibly spread here..!"

Dimitri held his spear, griping it so tightly the wood crackled under pressure. "Answer me Baron Descartes. What's the meaning of this?"

The Baron held his hands out. His glass flying at his side. For a portly looking man, he looked especially pathetic.

"P-prince Blaiddyd, please! There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this!"

The young man stepped as the baron took a step back. Ingrid and Dedue standing right behind him.

The leader of the Golden Deer held his bow up, making sure they wouldn't do anything rash. But even he knew interfering with Dimitri at this point was a bad idea. Hilda walked over to the desk, eyes still on the baron before taking the papers there.

These were notes. Various instructions, explanations, formulas for some ghastly experiment. Something called 'Crest Blood Reconstruction Implantation'. There were diagrams, pictures of other such things. Organs to be removed and placed back. Certain measures needed for the blood not to be rejected by the body.

Dimitri glared daggers at the baron before he held the spear tip at his throat. "Tell me why."

"Dimitri, do not do anything rash." Ingrid warned. Dedue remained silent.

"I-it's for the safety of the Kingdom! The gifts bestowed upon the people by the Goddess, we need such fresh blood to -!"

It seemed like the world snapped. Claude looked over as Dimitri smashed his spear into the baron's face, carving every bit into a bloody smear into the walls. Blood and gore exploded as he continued hacking away at his body. Fat and organs flying like a mad-artist's paint upon the canvas.

"DIMITRI, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ingrid roared, grabbing the prince and stalling his spear. When Claude looked over, he could barely recognize that there was a human being among the carnage. The spear Dimitri carried was rendered to splinters.

Cries and whimpers echoed about the room as the bloody prince looked over to the remaining orphans. Their faces wide in horror no longer from the experiments that occurred here, but the monster that looked to them. For a moment, it seemed like he didn't care.

Slowly, but surely, the emotions washed over his face as he dropped his spear. He tried stepping towards them, but the children only cried, backing away into the corner.

For a moment, Dimitri looked at his hands then back to the children. They were barely over seven. Nothing short of terror that they didn't just break down crying there and then.

Felix walked about the room, fingers tracing the barren circle before them. "Damned boar…" He whispered to himself. But his eyes betrayed his words. He knew that Baron Descartes needed to die. Did he really need to die right here though?

The pink-haired axe-wielder continued looking through the notes, each passaging getting worse and worse in its detail. Finally, it came to various citations. Former subjects. Her eyes widened as she shrieked, looking to Lysithea.

"M-my Goddess… L-lysithea this is…!"

The weakened girl slowly nodded. "I know what this is. It happened in the Empire so long ago… I'll never forget those Black Masks…"

"Where did they come from?" Claude questioned.

"I… I don't know, they said they came from the Empire but… They didn't look like it. Or Fódlan itself."

Dimitri stomped over to the desk. Hilda immediately hopped back. He read the notes aloud.

_This process will require the sacrifices of other subjects to promote healthy subjects. Blood become compatible when the steps are followed, regardless of the main subject's blood-type. We had our trials and errors with Lysithea von Ordelia. She was the first subject for this Crest-implanted subject. It granted her great power, but with a minimized lifespan. This was unacceptable by standard set by the Ériun Health Organization._

_The process has become available and safer, contacts within the Kingdom and Empire spread out. Alliance contacts have been slow but pushing into the hierarchy. Pandora's inception since the Tragedy of Duscar holds a great victory to offer our services, played like a violin. All those who seek power are afraid to lose it and we offer such services to the failing "Nobles"._

"Duscar?!" Sylvain yelled. He knew it. There was something wrong about the whole Duscar situation. "And who the hell is Pandora?!"

Dedue looked to the man and with a curt nod, quieted him. He allowed Dimitri to continue.

_However, all notes pertaining for proper and healthy subjects are as followed._

As he looked, the images got worse and worse. His hands threatened to tear the paper apparent. Fully detailed anatomically correct body shots of a young girl whose body was torn open and played with. How they patched her all together and let her rest. A power that could shake the foundations of Fódlan.

The same name and words repeated.

The one that lived in Faerghus for just a short time.

A girl who taught him how to dance.

_The girl is our magnum opus. Nothing short of magnificent. A crown jewel for our years and years of research and development, all accumulating into one _perfect_ subject._

_Fate has no forgiveness for those who dare stand against it…_

Dimitri looked up and yelped. The documents and the rune circles blew up in a mystical violet amber. All the evidence, all the papers.

"P-put them out!" Manuela yelled as the students tried to save the documents. But to no avail, they evaporated like fine dust.

Nothing left but the words of the students surrounding him, and the orphans left by. But those three words were embedded in his head.

His face bleached white. He said but simple three words.

"_Edelgard von Hresvelg_."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As the Imperial Princess shook in her hug, she clamped onto Byleth, shaking.

"It is because you are afraid, isn't it?"

Even under that shaking, Edelgard nodded. "I don't know where these people come from. How they got into the Empire. What allies or contacts they have."

Byleth considered her options. If Tomas was one of those people, alongside Monica… She was conflicted. Here she was, completely vulnerable. The Flame Emperor had been a major player in the events that surrounded the monastery, but… this was different. Now, she saw dark conspiracies about the Empire. About the world.

Who was lying and who wasn't?

"… Does Hubert know?"

"He's been with me the entire time. He tried to save me when I was spirited off to Faerghus."

She wasn't exactly keen on events within the Fódlan. Even the books in the library were censored. Who exactly was right, who exactly was wrong?

There were tears in Edelgard's eyes. "I-I'm putting you in danger. I'm putting everything in danger..!"

Panic. Fear. Hate. All these emotions rattled in insides despite keeping a strong face. 

"Edelgard, it's just us."

"N-no, no. The shadows, they _talk_. They _speak_. They _hear_."

"You are seeing ghosts that –"

"They live in these halls. These passages. That's why I came here. To root them out. Their toadies, their tools. Even then, it's not enough."

The professor pulled herself back. Edelgard's usually tempered and stoic look crumbled before her. It was but a mask. One of many masks she wore. One carved by flames, by experimentation, by duty and necessity. To reveal just how low, how base these emotions were.

Why would she reveal them to her now?

"Edelgard, look at me."

Slowly, she raised her head.

"Remember, I am your professor, your mentor, but most importantly, your friend. Whenever you fall, I will be there to pull you up. Whenever you cry, I've given you a cry just as hard. And should your path destroy you… I will treasure the woman you were. For just this once, can you just let yourself be free?"

The girl shivered. She clutched to her again, silently weeping.

"That's why we came to Enbarr, wasn't it?" Byleth smiled. "To narrow down who was who, wasn't it?"

"It is…"

"Why do it this way, Edelgard?"

"Professor, I don't have that much time." She turned, breaking free of hold and staring at Enbarr. "I am not a slave. Not with a limited life to their will, to anybody's ill will. Those who usurped my father's power wished for a puppet Emperor to play on their strings."

Byleth listened. For this time, the teacher heard the cries of her students.

"These trinkets of power, these Crests… Each generation the bloodline that connects us to the original Heroes gets weaker and weaker. It's simple family trees. The blessings of the Goddess weaken with each offspring. So what happens if said power disappears entirely? What do you think the nobility would do?"

"… They'd try and hide it."

"Yes. In the worst case, they will continue a breeding program so only the nobility will have one. You remember Miklan, didn't you? A man with no Crest, disinherited because people only care for these trinkets of power. They will inbreed, just to produce children with Crests. They will clamp down on any knowledge that their power is failing. Or worse, they will call for _them_.

"Think about it my teacher. More children will resent the other just for having a small blood trinket. More children subjugated, to be mutilated because they don't have something that cannot be controlled. The Church of Serios says it's a blessing from the Goddess. But over a thousand years, it has become a curse!"

Edelgard leaned over the railing for a moment before turning back to Byleth.

"The Church continues its teachings from those days. They act as if nothing has changed over the years and turned a blind-eye. And then, they fail to see _that_ group."

"Edelgard, the Flame Emperor's mask… It was a gift from them, wasn't it? Your voice is so different."

"I have no idea what kind of sorcery or power they used to make a simple mask do such a thing. And that is why I am afraid. There is so much I don't know about them beyond a few associates. Here, in the heart of the Empire, in the Kingdom and possibility the Alliance."

"They gave me an expiration date, one I never wished to have. If I let them continue, Fódlan will face a darker shadow than we can possibility imagine. It is only thanks to their recent arrogance that the Church has but a lining of their existence. But I have no evidence of their true forces, their absolute territories and holdings. A forever war stands between them and if we do not learn the secrets of both, Fódlan will never know peace.

"I… I do not wish to see a future like that. Even one I may never be a part of."

Byleth grabbed her hand. "Edelgard, I am your professor. If you are mistaken, then I'll help guide you to a better path. The future you see, even if it's not the exact one that comes by, it still needs you. I _trust_ you."

For a moment Edelgard's lips quivered. Her hand reaching out as her beloved professor pulled in close.

For a moment, there was no grand ambition.

No fuming hatred for an institution that failed her.

No fury to carve the path that was laid before her, no matter who paved it before hands.

Perhaps the masks of the Flame Emperor and her school days weren't such things after all. Somewhere in the middle… Perhaps there was Edelgard von Hresvelg.

She nodded. "Tomorrow, with you as my witness, I will reclaim the throne from those that cast my family and my father down. Those that conspired against them will be imprisoned. But I know one person who's tied to them directly. My uncle. He needs to be left alone for now, despite everything. The man who shipped me off to Faerghus."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The man named Lord Volkhard von Arundel sat by the small fireplace. The low lighting of the mansion bloomed the room, giving an inviting warm feeling. In his hands was a companion. A small glass of wine. The finest wine in Fódlan, from the finest fermented grapes stored over fifty years ago. What a fine year, when the bounties were plentiful, and fields were rich.

All of that disgusted him.

Behind the mask of foolish dead man who thought he could escape fate was the Master of Mankind. The head legacy of the Agarthans. Lord-Commissar of Shambhala, Thales.

Long ago, their ancestors stripped themselves of their surnames, a reminder of what they lost in Great Draco-Wars. So many years this journey has become. Days and days, year by year, millennium by millennium. The cogs of destiny churned. Indeed, they have been acting rather rashly as of late.

But it was coming to a focal point now.

In the records, the great ancestors felt visions, strange outcomes of their actions and words. Premonitions of far off lands and powers.

'Void Memories' they called them.

In their great struggle to survive for the coming world, they stored great weapons, untold treasures about Fódlan in secret. It took some time to reactivate these tools but against ageless immortal creatures, they needed every tool. Yes, even these false humans, they became pawns in a larger game.

Light versus Dark.

Winner takes all.

{ _Lord Thales_ }

A screen appeared at his side. One of the many agents in the field. Untraceable magics linked to various nodes about Fódlan. The greatest tool to communicate over large distances without relying on the common beasts that roam this land, wearing human skins.

"Report."

{ _The Baron's house in the Kingdom has been compromised. Students of Garreg Mach Monastery stormed the building and interrupted the ritual_. }

Thales raised an eyebrow. "And the documents?"

{ _They have been compromised sir_. }

The man bared his teeth. Gnawing at his pale gums, the Lord-Commissar of Shambahala sighed. Good thing those documents had a self-destruct application to them. Once the deed or paper were read, they'd be destroyed. "Very well. Set the Vajra missile system to level four, set the Sharanga system to level two. Be ready for fire on my command."

{ _It will be done my lord_. }

Thales leaned back in his seat. He's seen the Void Memories before. They won't risk getting annihilated so easily. The Forward Eradicators were set. One through fourteen. Even if the fifteen would be betray them, they'd be ready.

Destiny is never left to chance. It must be grabbed by force.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As Tartarus warriors gathered about the hidden canyon, they patiently waited for Nemesis's command. All of them followed the man for his charisma and power. There was something about this man that struck a chord with them. For all the brutality and savagery and violence he brought, he was a free man. Taking what he could for his family, disregarding the rule set by the ancient Fódlan Republic, and honoring the dead for its defenders and attackers. Charming, and intelligent.

For a man that was older than perhaps all other bandits in this world, he carried a pride that only kings for their subjects could wield. That he would listen to everyone, no matter how lowly they were in the ranks, like your opinions mattered.

They did of course. For every complaint, he did honor them. Depending on whether it was beneficial for the group to survive in this forever invading war in Fódlan was another question. He was like a boar, in those respects. Disgusting for the outside world, and a paragon for his men.

Nemesis waited with Maurice and Lamine. These two were good at handling negotiations. Far better than himself, especially if it didn't involve appropriate amounts of violence.

"Do you really think they'll listen to our call?" Maurice coughed.

"You're always the let-down Maurice." Lamine patted his back. "Lighten up."

It didn't seem to do well to diffuse their situation.

Then came three men. Dressed in regal clothing of a time long-past. This grinded Nemesis's teeth as they approached.

"We heed the call of humans that come to Zanado. How exactly you've reached here… Is a mystery." The man speaks, looking to the soldiers behind them. "We cannot take all of you for sanctuary."

"That is not why we have come, oh dragons of Fódlan." Maurice bowed his head. All of them gave him a stare. "We come before you to ask for your assistance. Fódlan is on the verge of defeat. The enemy has crossed the Airmid River, breaking every fortification our people have to offer. People are dying."

The man waved his hand. "We are aware. However, the events of the outside world do not concern us. The vote of the twenty-two has passed with a concluding seventeen to five against joining."

Lamine frowned. "And the five are just going to sit back and watch?"

"As begrudging as their vote has been negated, yes."

Nemesis glared. "This is not a problem that Fódlan has itself. Once the Foenician armies finish off the Republic, they will come looking for you."

"We do not believe so." Another of one men spoke, waving his hand. "They do not know of us."

"And yet, here we are." Lamine rolled her eyes. "You must consider the damages done by these people. If they hear word of our legends, then usually they will –"

"We would like to see them try." The other man scoffed. The first to speak turned to him, shushing him. "Silence Conaing."

"So why bother helping the people in the past? These legends of dragons that hide in the mountains, they are celebrated about the continent." Nemesis questioned. "Time and time again, you have helped us."

"Nothing but to get you out of lands."

"And granting them weapons?"

The men turned their backs to the three leaders, talking to each other in a foreign tongue. Lamine tried listening in but found that she couldn't understand. Part of her was saddened. Another part of her wanted to force them to speak to them in their own language.

"Nothing but mere trinkets of power, to be used and discarded."

"We can use more than that." Maurice stepped forward. "I-If you'd just give us some –"

"The answer of the council is still no." The second man shook his head.

"In times of war, you give nothing. In times of peace, you gave them weapons." Nemesis growled. "Just like my ancestors."

"And who exactly was yours?"

"I am Nemesis Trajan Caesar, scion of Aeneas, and the Last of the Republic's Northern Magistrates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fates](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S03KZ5Wjddk) have twisted and turned. Nothing shall be the same…


	5. Dream Fragments

When Claude von Riegan escaped to Fódlan, he hoped that the people here were understanding. That the world wasn't as closed off as it seemed. The Almyrians believed the people were soft, that they could not enjoy the glories of fighting for another day's worth. That they held themselves behind a great barrier.

Since it was there, why not try and smash it down? The fortress of Fódlan's Throat became a clarion call to challenge. Something needed to change, for both peoples.

When he was inaugurated to the monastery, he hoped that there were likeminded people.

Now, he found himself deep down a rabbit hole with no sign of light around him. What kind of dark conspiracy did he find himself in? The papers Dimitri read off said they had contacts in the Empire and the Kingdom. But their reach was into the Alliance as well.

Who were his allies? Who were his foes? How close were they to the Empire? Or were the people in the Empire being controlled by these mysterious forces?

"Hellooo, Fódlan to Claude. Can you hear me?" Hilda waved her hands before his face. Claude snapped back to reality.

Right. They returned to their camp-sight. All the students were camped out by a large bonfire, barely a motion between them. The closest friends only held a gaze between one another before looking back into the fire.

Manuela and Hanneman did the same too.

Those orphans they rescued were with them for now. The ladies of the Golden Deer and Blue Lions were taking care of them. Mercedes was the one leaded their efforts. Anything to get them to eat, or drink.

"Professor Hanneman." Claude finally said as the students turned to him. "What did you mean back in the mansion? That there was no way your research could've ended up here?"

There was a grim look on his face. He stood up, slowly pacing about. "As you all know, I am a Crest Researcher, looking at every possibility and power that these Crests can provide. Of course, I too process one such Crest. The Crest of Indech."

The elderly professor lifted his hand, conjuring a blue symbol. Outstretching bits pointed upwards alongside an upside down 'U' shape. A small circle helped split the shape along with a forked bit between the 'U's split halves.

"However, it is only a minor Crest. Our family has been passing down Crests for countless generations. Even those without Crests born in my family have the potential to bear children that could have it. I had a sister. She was married off to a waning noble in Enbarr, forced to bear children."

Sylvain raised his hand. "And she died, tossed away like trash because she couldn't produce one, huh?"

"Precisely. How did you know?"

"Intuition." Sylvain bore a dark expression on his face. The redheaded man bit his inner lip. Plenty of women trying to go 'noble-hunting'. All for the sake of power and power unto itself. For those losing power, they'd force their children to do these insane things.

"So, your saying that your Crest research… gave birth to these experiments?"

"It _must_ have. Or it's at least related to these… These experiments!" He exclaimed. "Blood is the greatest sample for Crests no matter what sample anybody has. It's like genetics, how traits of one person are passed down to the next. But… to think that something like that has birthed this…"

Manuela got up, slowly patting his back. The older gentleman hid his face. Light tears flickered in the fire. "I wanted to learn Crests in order to stop their importance within the nobility. If anybody had the ability to gain a Crest, then… I hoped…"

Claude's eyes turned from corner to corner. The Empire's been compromised. Same as the Kingdom. When he looked to Lysithea, he couldn't bare it. Her House was former Empire as well, but… To think that anybody's reach was this far.

Felix got himself up, kicking at the dirt. "You know, for all that talk about 'Knighthood' and 'Duty', the Kingdom loves just projecting themselves huh?"

Dimitri looked over, fire in his eyes. "You dare?"

"They have _contacts_! Not just one person! Several! We got lucky finding just one here. Who knows how many of these experiments they've got walking around, without us noticing." The swordsman pointed back. Rage lined every word he spoke. "Better yet, it was _literally_ under the Church's noses."

The two men snarled before turning away. Neither had a proper response to what was there. The reality of the situation cannot be turned away.

But as Dimitri hung his head, Claude asked him. "You said Edelgard's name. Hilda, was Edelgard on those documents."

"They said they were. Age twelve."

"It has to be."

The students looked over to Dimitri as he looked up. "I remember Edelgard in the Kingdom when we were younger. She had light brown hair."

"It was during that Insurrection of the Seven, wasn't it?" Hanneman looked up.

"I guess so." Dimitri took a twig, playing with it along the dirt. "It was her, her uncle Lord Volkhard von Arundel, and my stepmother Patricia von Arundel."

"Edelgard's your step-sister?!" The entire class stood up. Even the teachers looked.

"Yeah." He looked up. Everybody just eyeing him with various states of disbelieve. "… You guys didn't know?"

"Of course, we didn't know!" Hilda threw up her arms. "That's why we're asking!"

The Leader of the Blue Lions rubbed his temples. Continuing his story, he said, "But then, three year after she came, Arundel returned to the Empire with Edelgard. My stepmom stayed. But… she changed. All the sweetness and happiness she had. Then…"

"The Tragedy of Duscar." Annette sunk her head.

Sylvain stomped his foot. "But these documents we found. They said it was a 'major victory' for them. What if… What if they caused it? Duscar's been a political ally for Faerghus for the longest time. It wouldn't make sense for them to go and slaughter the entire royal family."

"If they're behind it… But the Kingdom's collaborating with them…"

Dimitri threw the twig into the fire, cursing. "I never gave it any thought. Edelgard's hair. Why did I never give it any other..?"

"Because you didn't want to ask something personal, didn't you?" Marianne spoke up. "If something happened to somebody you know and they hid away, you don't want to risk hurting them, don't you?"

The Leader of the Blue Lions gulped, sinking his head into the palms of his hands. "I should have, I should have…"

"H-hey…" Leonie raised her hand. "D-do you think that these people are in league with the same that Kronya girl and Solon? The Flame Emperor?"

Silence. The crackle of the fire and the gentle breezes through the trees.

"It feels all too convenient." Lorenz shook his head. It felt like somebody was gently tapping his brain to follow. "But for some reason… I want to believe it."

"So, they've managed to infiltrate the Kingdom, the Empire, and the Church." Hilda gasped. "… What about the Alliance? What if they're like acting as loved ones?"

Eyes widened at the fact. Several students taking seats. Worst-case scenarios played in their heads. It felt right, so compelling to say that it was all connected, even if they were going off whims. Doubts cast shadows over hearts. It felt like the heat of the bonfire was dying out.

"Everybody, everybody, calm down." Claude tried wrestling for control. "We don't know what exactly is going on. They could be involved, maybe it's another group. We don't have anything definite now. Just… just that Lysithea and Edelgard were victims of this."

He turned to the girl and bowing and wincing his head. "I-I'm sorry for all those jokes that I –"

"I don't want to hear it Claude. Those days, those painful, _painful _memories… I don't want to experience it again." She shook her head. Then turned to everybody else. "That's for everybody here as well. And if I had to guess, Edelgard would be thinking the exact same thing."

Ingrid nodded, addressing everyone. "So, what do we do now? Shall we report this to the Church?"

"Of course." Claude bowed his head. "We'll tell the Knights of Serios about what happened here. I'm sure they'll send their investigators to figure out what's going on but barely a trace of evidence besides some kids…"

Claude looked to the rest of the Golden Deer, then back to their professors. This camping trip must be the worst in history.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

When Ferdinand said he'd join the ladies of the Black Eagles to going to the Mittelfrank Opera Company, he half-expected a little showing. But this month was free for them. As Dorothea showed them the interworkings of the Opera House, how every rope and uniform was meant for a larger play, he couldn't help but feel just a little isolated. The ladies of the opera really enjoyed Dorothea's company. The men welcomed him in fine arms, but he soon realized that he didn't have the best voice.

While they joked about it, he couldn't help but feel that the rest of the girls didn't want to join in.

It was about mid-afternoon in Enbarr, and the Black Eagles decided to stop for lunch. The entire company was set out, but everybody from the Black Eagles were clumped together. Sandwiches passed between one another. For him, a pheasant sandwich, grilled and drizzled with a little berry sauce.

The flavors mixed together so greatly as he smiled, leaning back.

"Dorothea. This place is a great place! I am learning so much!" Petra happily exclaimed.

"I'm glad you enjoy it!"

As two paired up, he looked to Bernadetta, who was still hiding herself under the menu, hand on her sandwich. "You ok there?"

"I-I'm fine." She squeaked. "J-just you know, getting outside more…"

"Taking my advice to heart, huh?" He smiled. "I'm glad we're all here. But I wonder how Linhardt and Caspar are doing."

"I-I think C-caspar would be winning t-those tournaments, right?" She looked to Dorothea and Petra. "W-what do you guys think?"

"If we hadn't heard them rushing to us, then they're probably still in the tournament."

"I am wishing Caspar the best in these strength tournaments!"

But as the city crier came around, he held a long scroll. An Imperial Scroll used to for large announcements by the Senate or the Emperor himself.

"Emperor Ionius von Hresvelg IX has stepped down! Long live the new Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg IV."

Ferdinand nearly choked. All around him, the Black Eagle students stood up.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As Edelgard turned to see Duke Aegis rush in, a small smile grew on her face. This would be a perfect moment to humiliate the man who consorted with _that _group.

"Your Majesty! You must not leave your sleeping chambers in your condition! With your ill health I say –" He stopped, seeing Edelgard and Byleth besides her. "Ah, your highness. I did not expect to see you here."

"Prime Minister. As you are not up to date with current events, I forgive your minor insolence. I am now 'Your Majesty'."

"It is true." Ionius creaked a smile. "Edelgard has succeeded me as the Emperor of Adrestia. We will summon the officials and prepare an ordinance at once. As for you Prime Minister…"

Sweat dripped down his fatten cheek. More slowly soaking under his arms and backside. His eyes darted from corner to corner as he looked to Edelgard. "H-how did this happen?! Is the archbishop here..?!"

"No." Byleth bowed for a moment. "However, I'm acting as the sole member of the Church of Serios."

His eyes widened, teeth baring as Edelgard stepped forward. "Leave us." She told the guards.

"Absolutely not! You… You soldiers are to –"

Edelgard gently tapped his shoulder. "Do you feel in charge?"

"I-I spend a small fortune to _that _group for a subservient doll of an Emperor."

"And this… gives you power over me?"

He immediately backed away. "You are dismissed Prime Minister. Please, I suggest you take a… a few months off your duties."

"A-as is your will, Your Majesty."

As Duke Aegis ran off, Ionius smiled. Another cough as he sunk into his former throne. "Edelgard… My sweet El. I leave the fate of Fódlan in your capable hands."

"Thank you, father. But please, return to your chambers and rest." Edelgard called the guards back in to help her father away.

Now, alone in the throne room, the newly crowned Emperor slumped her shoulders. A deep breath left her lips as she turned to Byleth and chuckled. "Now, we have a week and a half before we head back to the monastery."

"Are you going to hold a grand feast?"

"Nothing too fancy." She admitted. "I wanted a small generous party. I just wish… I wish we had the rest of the Black Eagles here."

Like a call for the demonic beasts, the doors to the throne room swung open. The thundering footsteps others coming in. Edelgard and Byleth turned to see the rest of the Black Eagle classmates there.

"Edelgard! You became Emperor?!" Ferdinand called out.

"Indeed, I have. I was slated for the next in line, my father's health was worsening, and so… Here we are."

"Edie! Is this why you and the professor left so quickly?!" Dorothea said.

"I suppose…" She looked at them for a moment. "Wait, how did you all get here? And why are you all in Enbarr?"

"I came for a brawling tournament!" Caspar pumped his fist.

"I got dragged along." Linhardt yawned.

"W-we all went with Dorothea to meet with the Mittelfrank Opera Company." Bernadetta eep-ed out.

"Edelgard." Ferdinand finally stepped forward. "Where's my father?"

"He is currently away." Byleth stepped behind Edelgard, tapping her shoulder. With but a silent nod, the new Emperor sighed. "For now, his duties as Prime Minister has been suspended."

Shock brimmed his face. In but a single stroke, the newly crowded girl changed things within the Empire.

"But what about the bureaucracy? The various Counts and Houses?"

"The Office of the Prime Minister's duties falls upon the various members underneath him. They will do fine for a few months before another Prime Minister can be found."

"Be found?" The young man stepped forward. "You're electing?!"

"Indeed. Do you wish to apply? The slot is open. I've seen you fight, your work ethic. You'd be a great Prime Minister."

By the time Ferdinand was by Edelgard's steps, he was conflicted. Emotions and feelings rumbled in his head. Strange, there were some urges to throw accusations but there were other urges to hold back. Ghosts pulled on both sides of his arms. "You never make moves without being assured. What are you planning Edelgard?"

The newly crowned Emperor frowned. "You are no position to be asking me this."

"Then how as a fellow classmate?" He answered back. "What are you planning Edelgard?"

As Byleth took a set back from her students, she knew. It was going to be settled between them now. Edelgard glanced to the side, seeing it was just be her. "How about this? The duel that you proposed. How about we have that now? Beat me and you'll see what I am fighting for."

Sparks grew in his eyes. "Very well! And in front of our classmates, nevertheless!"

Edelgard lifted an eyebrow, calling the guards to gather some training swords. Byleth stepping away from the throne's seat, down with the rest of her class. Several of them looked over to her.

"I-It was just you two here wasn't it?" Bernadetta asked.

"I thought you needed the Archbishop of the Church to ascend the throne." Dorothea blinked.

"Hey, where's Hubert?" Caspar shifted around.

"Right behind you."

The man who acted as Edelgard's shadow revealed himself, casually standing behind the rest of his classmates. All of them hopped back.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!" The diminutive archer shrieked. Hubert had an amused look on his face. He seemed to enjoy terrorizing his classmates like that. It always kept his appearances, much to Petra and Caspar's grievances.

By the time they looked back, the guards returned with training swords as Edelgard held her blade up. Ferdinand did the same. At the ready, they rested the bare sides of their blades together before pulling back.

"At your go professor."

Byleth held her hand up. "And… Begin!"

It barely lasted seconds. The young woman lunged forward, catching his blade by the crossguard. Edelgard twisted her wrist, disarming both. With a simple cross-punch ended their duel. Immediately downed.

"J-just one move?!" He coughed, slowly picking himself up.

"Two. I disarmed then punched you."

"You didn't give me pause…"

"In order to be a ruler, you must be ready to take charge."

"And here I was, just pretending… Alright, Edelgard. I won't ask. I've been utterly beaten."

But the Emperor was not satisfied with this. She turned to the rest of the Black Eagles. "Yet, the rest of you are here. Hubert, secure the throne room."

As the young charge performed his duties, Edelgard watched Ferdinand step back to the rest of his classmates.

"My fellow classmates. Here I stand as the newly crowned Emperor of Adrastia. It's a hard title to live up to. But as it always was, what it has always been, but a title. They are what allows people to split the world in light and dark. The name 'Emperor' brings awe, but it is not who I am. It is not what I stand for."

Her eyes shifted to Byleth as she nodded. Her small sign of approval.

"Until the day of our graduation, our days of parting, I will always be Edelgard von Hresvelg. That has not changed since our days in the academy. It was… and always will be an honor to have met all of you."

"Edie, graduation isn't for another month."

"Perhaps, but time and fate have a strange way of passing us by. When we graduate, we will all be tossed to the winds, pursuing our own goals, embracing our own destinies. We may never get the chance to say goodbye. Whatever our paths may be, I hope that you all succeed."

Petra looked around, seeing that Black Eagles settling down. "In Brigid, whenever a King or Queen takes the throne, there are a celebratory feast to accompany it. Edelgard, if you are soon leaving the academy… Why not have one?"

Caspar cheered. "Yeah! I mean, I don't think I understand all that heavy stuff you just said, but you taking the throne…. Why not celebrate?"

The girls cheered for a possible feast before she turned to Ferdinand. He gave a simple shrug and said, "If you say you'll always be Edelgard von Hresvelg, I think we should all get to know the woman behind title 'Emperor'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the time changed. These [Dream Fragments](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkxeFwwSSAs) march for the dawn.


	6. Dragon's Wish

As Ferdinand took part in the feast, he never thought he would see the day. A sweet, carefree smile on Edelgard's face as she conversed with everybody. Yes, even sleepy Linhardt as he droned on about his Crest research.

Laughter and light chatter filled the dining halls of Enbarr. For a moment, the young noble pleasantly watched. But there was still doubt in his heart. Not for Edelgard's combat abilities, oh no. He won't be trying that approach again. Funny how it felt like it happened before in some distance time.

The young man shook off the feeling of déjà vu. It wasn't something to linger on. No, he wanted to know. What was Edelgard's game here?

In the days before Professor Byleth, she was always so distant. So indifferent. So seemingly above and dissociated with them all.

_So what happened? _Had the Professor chiseled away at the stone heart of the new Emperor? Was that person always there? He wanted to know. He _must _know, or his brain would spill over. Either from the feelings of déjà vu, or thinking about this too hard.

A night of food and talks, of possible dreams and aspirations ran about. Just as they were heading off to their respected rooms, Ferdinand caught her by the sleeve.

"Edelgard, I want to talk."

"This is sudden. What is it, Ferdinand? Because you all suddenly came, the room arrangements are not the best. If you wish, I could arrange something better."

"Well, that's just it Edelgard." He let go and flicked his hand. "_You've _changed."

"… I have?"

"You were never this friendly to us before. Now, with the professor at your side… It's like you've become a different person. The same, but different."

As she looked down, clenching her fist, she sighed. "Was the change so drastic?"

"Drastic enough to me to notice. I'm your eternal rival after all."

Again, a sigh. "As you are."

"It's just us two. Come on, tell me. Why relieve my father of his duty? Is this about the Insurrection of the Seven?"

"Are you still going on about this? I thought when I won the duel, you'd drop it entirely."

"Edelgard, this is about family." He stood strong. "I know what my father is. I've seen his greed and callousness done to the commoners. To his own territory, and the rest of the Empire. Yet, he's also kept the Empire running smoothly."

"Yes, with the help of his conspirators."

"That's why I want to know. Do… Do you _hate _me?"

A small 'o' formed on her lips. A side glance before shook her head. "No. No, I do not. His sins are not yours, and I've seen you. You want to be a better man than he ever was." A hand rested on her hip as she continued. "There are plenty of reasons why I relieved him. While the Insurrection of the Seven is one of them, it is not the underlying issue."

"Then what is? You're opening up, but there's still plenty of things we don't know."

"Because the time is not right to tell you."

"Don't give me that." He shook his head. "Edelgard, you invited us to the Imperial palace. We ate together, we talked, you talked about the hopes and dreams of the future. Our futures. What about yours? What do you plan to do?"

As she stared him in the eyes, there were only whispers. "The time will come when all secrets will be revealed. But not in these halls. The shadows, they speak."

His wanted to ask but was cut-off by her last question. She fiddled with a lock of her hair.

"Do you believe a hair color such as this is natural?"

Dumbfounded, Edelgard left him to find the professor. Last time he remembered, she was in the library, studying up on this ritual coming at the end of the month…

He remembered back. Various portraits and other reports he occasionally stole from his father. The Royal family was it was. Edelgard had light tan hair.

She had siblings.

A horrific dawn poked at the back of his head.

"What happened to the rest of them…?"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Seteth found himself drinking over the days. Well, not exactly drinking. Alcohol at this time and hour would be uncharacteristic of him. But as he was figuring out the Garreg Mach duties, the elder man found himself completely taking over Rhea's duties as she prepared a ceremony in the Holy Tomb.

He wasn't in the best mood. The events circulating the monastery were escalating. First was Flayn's kidnapping, then the calamity of Remire. Now, the murder of Jeralt and the soon-to-be second coming of Sothis. He couldn't believe it himself.

Or perhaps, he didn't want to believe it.

Rhea, no _Serios_, was Sothis's favorited child. The last Child of the Progenitor God. And it was because of her, the Church of Serios was build. But that was the subject what he was thinking about.

It was the Church of _Serios_. Not the Church of _Sothis_.

How many years has it been since they ever received a word from their All-mother? Of all the remaining Children of the Goddess, only she remained to freely transform between dragon and human. They constantly hid their pointed ears from the humans, shadowing their true selves.

All of this, all of this, was wearing down on him. Secrets, lies, and omissions. That was his job now.

It was for the safety of the remaining Nabateans. But Macuil's words before he left still rang in his head.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend… But one day you'll see that it cuts both ways…_

The Empire that they build was splintered. Split between three nations. Human affairs to be sure, but Seteth looked at the records. There were things missing. Crest Stones unaccounted for. All of this in a swirling dark conspiracy now. The shadow of war was about, and he did not know where it was coming from.

Before he put the last report away, he set his quill to the side, letting it dry out as he shut the inkwell. Monika was from the Black Eagles and according to the students was hanging around Edelgard. But to insinuate the Imperial Princess for dark conspiracies would provoke a response from the Empire, especially with how tense their relationship was.

Seteth did not want to see another war on this earth. As he would've expected, neither would Sothis.

But in keeping peace, he needed to prepare for war.

_Let us hope that when Sothis returns, the shadows will evaporate._

Again, Macuil's words stung.

_The brighter the light, the darker the shadow_.

Ever the pessimist, and an ass, but he was right.

"Bishop Seteth!" One of the Knights opened the door to his study.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Students from the Blue Lions and Golden Deer have returned to the monastery. They're rescued enslaved children and are seeking your audience."

"… What?!"

As Seteth jumped out of his chair, he immediately ran downstairs to the gates. Rushing past various guards and other church goers, he saw forlorn students of both houses, looking to the ground and skies, to the far distance as three children were taken in by the Knights. Their hair fading to a very pale white color.

He saw Dimitri and Claude conversing before turning to him and walking up. "What happened here?"

"… The Kingdom's been compromised. We found… some kind of blood experiments in Baron Descartes mansion." Dimitri explained. "Something about 'Crest Implantation'."

His eyes widened. _No, it can't be…_

"Two of our students have been subject to these experiments. The first was Lysithea von Ordelia." As Seteth looked over, he remembered. This girl has a poor constitution.

"And the second?"

"The Leader of the Black Eagles, Edelgard von Hresvelg."

Seteth looked to the side. "Is there any evidence?"

Claude shook his head. "All of it burned after we read it. Must be some magic. The only evidence we have are the enslaved kids. What it said… Experimenters in the Empire, the Kingdom and the Alliance."

"Let the Knights of Serios and our clergy take care of the children. Aid them in whatever way you can. I will converse with Archbishop Rhea about the next course of action."

Before the two leaders could speak, he immediately ran off. Flayn looking over, horrified by what was going on. "B-brother, what is..?"

"Flayn, we need to talk with Rhea. _Now_."

The two ran back to the third floor of the monastery. They didn't bother acknowledging the rest of the clergy on their way. Up to the archbishop's room, he took a moment to calm down. For a moment, he backed off and calmly knocked.

"Yes?" A voice called out.

"Rhea, it's Seteth and Flayn. This is urgent."

"Yes, please, come in."

The two entered the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"What are you two doing..?" Lady Rhea asked.

"Rhea, we need to talk. Now." He stepped forward. "Students of the academy discovered something. 'Crest Experiments'."

Flayn's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Rhea brow twitched for a moment. "Ah, so it seems those allied with Nemesis survived. But is of no consequence."

"This is because of Sothis, is it not?"

"Of course." She smiled, holding her hands above her head and clapping them down in prayer. "When the professor takes a seat on the Holy Throne, she will be Sothis reborn."

Seteth's eyes narrowed. "That does nothing to the suffering of what is happening now."

"Seteth, you worry too much. Mother will bless this world and purge it of impurities. A new golden age awaits us."

"That does not affect what is going on right here and now, Rhea." He growled back. "Two of our students have been subject to these experiments. One Lysithea von Ordelia. And Edelgard von Hresvelg."

"Hresvelg?" She turned to the side. Barely above a whisper, she said, "… Wilhelm's descendant."

"It is imperative that we deal with these shadows now."

"Seteth, it is fine. We just need to wait for –"

"Rhea, this is enough." He turned to face her. "Don't do the exact same thing you did with Wilhelm, these half-lies and omissions."

"You're starting to sound like Macuil."

"Macuil's been on my mind for quite some time yes. The recent events accelerating as well as what happened now is frighteningly ominous." He paused. "His words still ring true. I've been gone since the ending of the war, to help nurse Flayn. Please Rhea, tell us what's going on."

"It will all be said when Mother returns. I'm sure she will be proud of our achievements to bring her back."

Seteth took a step back. "… What have you done with Jeralt's child?"

"What?"

"What did you do with the professor?" He demanded. "I've been patient. I've been your faithful brother all these years, watching from a distance. I let it go when the professor was suddenly hired for the teaching profession. I let it go when you asked me to stop my investigating into the professor's past.

"I can never forgive what Nemesis and his allies did to us. But when I'm seeing our students here, what pains they are going through… That power that was stolen from us is going away, but the humans are doubling down. We should deal with this issue before it comes to a head."

"Was it not you that married and had a child with a human?"

Flayn stepped up. "Please Auntie, don't change the subject."

"Flayn…" Rhea turned to both, fiddling with the corners of her dress. Both of them staring at her. She coughed, looking around. A cornered animal. "There has been… missteps in Sothis's return."

"Such as?"

"Twelve or so… failed attempts."

"And all of this happened when we were gone?!" Seteth rubbed his temples. He could hear Macuil's disgruntled laughter in his head. He warned them about this. But... Rhea was still family. No matter what happened, she is still family. The last few family that they have left in this world. "… Alright. Alright. Say no more. I still haven't a clue what happened in the last few centuries after the Battle of Tailtean, but I warn you Rhea. How sure can you be with Sothis's return?"

"I am certain. After all, none of those servants ever had such a drastic change to look like mother. It will come to pass."

"For the sake of all of us, I hope it does."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"… Look, I'm just saying." Blaiddyd waved his hand. "If we just take one of their youngest and you…" He held a knife in one hand, making stabbing motions.

"Ok, first off, that's horrific." Fraldarius immediately reprimanded him.

"We're _bandits_. And look to the rest of Fódlan! The Foenicians have done worse."

"Don't be trying to compare us with those _fucking_ barbarians!"

"Then how the _shit_ do you think we'll win this war?!"

The two immediately locked fists. For all Blaiddyd's raw power, Fraldarius met with an equal amount of skill. He swung and she dodged. He hopped and she leaned back.

The Tartarus soldiers cheered at the sounds. Bets and other traded goods among the ranks broke out. Seven of the eight leaders rolled their eyes. It was just another parley between these two. They really should just fuck and make up already.

Gloucester sighed, slamming his book shut. A casual spell blasted the two apart as they turned to him. "You're both getting in the middle of my reading. Keep your fighting to a minimum."

"Ok, _mom_." They sarcastically answered. That action didn't help the bets either. Already, soldiers were coining in on their bets.

A familiar presence made himself at the gathering. Nemesis returned with a heavy sigh.

"So boss, how'd the second meeting go?" Riegan chuckled.

"Did you really need to ask?" He grumbled. "Negotiations broke down, even with the dragons that wanted to join. Seems none of them are willing to step out of line with one another. 'Perfect unity' they called it."

Dark chuckles and sniffles broke out from the file and rank.

"But our 'associates' believe they found another way. The Foenicians will be drawn to their location."

A few confused looks gazed at one another. "If the legends are true, they'd get wiped out." Goneril finally said.

"Indeed. But with enough forces, several of our troops can raid the dragon's lairs in the ensuring chaos, steal whatever mystical weapon they have… And we shall take back our homeland."

Classic Nemesis. Bait and switch. A fine play as several cheered.

"Unfortunately, there is a catch. Some of their soldiers will be accomplishing us. Specifically, me for a private mission of theirs. Do what you need to gather their resources to win the war. I will do my best to watch these… interlopers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fulfilled at command, a [Dragon's Wish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKNf63PUSoE) for lost souls…


	7. Piercing Truths

_Salutations Bishop Seteth,_

_The investigations into the Kingdom are underway. Knights have turned the Descartes mansion upside its head. However, just as the students of the Golden Deer and the Blue Lions have said, any evidence has been erased._

_As for any trace of slavers, we have no idea. Out of the surviving children, all of them were orphans. None of them had enough time to speak to one another and were carried with bags over their heads to prevent them from having any idea where they were going. Given their names, I'd assume they came all about F_ _ó_ _dlan._

_One last note, the body of Baron Descartes is but a bloody pulp. Splinters of a training lance from the monastery have been found. I suggest a further investigation into this bloody incident, questioning the students what happened. None of the survivors wanted to speak of it._

_May the Goddess bless us all and may her justice come on swift wings,_

_Knight-Lieutenant Benvolio Hawkwood_

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As the rest of the Black Eagles hoped out of the carriages, a few of them gazed back on Garreg Mach Monastery. It was such a majestic structure built so long ago. Just as Edelgard said before heading back, for all members of the Black Eagles to head back here for the Millennium Festival.

Oh, what a joy it would be. The leaders of all three nations standing as one.

But that was enough of that. Just standing on the gates of the monastery, they marched in, heads high. The marketplace and traders were packed today with other's showcasing their wares for the highest bidder.

There was something else. The air felt dense. Knights were patrolling more and more.

Edelgard looked around. Was her plan compromised? But it didn't seem like it. Guards continued their way as she bowed to the rest of her classmates as they headed off to do their own thing. She watched Caspar and Linhardt wander back to their room. Petra and Dorothea were heading off for some light shopping. Bernadetta was off with the professor to check on a few books in the library. Finally, Hubert and Ferdinand got somewhat along?

She couldn't help but smile. These were the Black Eagle classmates she stood with. Stood by.

Deep in her heart, she knew. These days would be the last precious memories she had of this place. The shadows of Fódlan were spreading. In order to bring about the world she wanted… It must be done. Even if it means breaking all fellowships. She's done it alone before.

As it always was.

Destiny cannot be denied.

It is _inevitable_.

Edelgard opened her eyes, looking to the pathway. A few students bowed their heads, smiling. Just the same kind of peace she expected. A few worried faces as she went by. Curious, what happened here?

As she walked pass the Golden Deer classroom, she saw a few of the students conversing about. Leonie, Raphael, and Ignatz were they names. At least, she believed. When they noticed her, they slowly turned away.

_Did… did something happen? _She frowned. What was going on? A sudden chill rolled down her spine.

She moved to the Blue Lions classroom. Felix, Annette, and Ashe. Again, the same response.

_They must know… _Her mind accelerated. A few knights were marching her way as she bolted off. "H-hey! Miss Hresvelg!"

She ran. She sprinted. Sweat dripped down her back. She couldn't be in this monastery. They would hunt her down and the shadows will retreat once more, to find their next pawn. They've been compromised. It had to be that. Away from the classrooms and into the Reception Hall.

Not looking where she was going, Edelgard crashed into a person, knocking them both down.

"H-hey, watch where your…" It was a member of the Blue Lions. Sylvain Jose Gautier, she believed.

"O-oh, Edelgard. S-sorry about that. I uhh… J-just let me grab my things and…"

"N-no, no. Let me help you."

"No. I got this." He hushed her immediately. The Imperial Emperor frowned. _Didn't he have a fling for toying with the hearts of all the women in the academy?_

"Sylvain, I _insist _that you allow me to –"

"Nope, see? Got them all." He nervously chuckled, grabbing the last book. "I uh… W-will see you later!"

And just as fast as he went, Edelgard was left alone again. A few knights were patrolling. They passed her, barely acknowledging her as they continued. _Then they're waiting._

Taking a moment to calm herself, a few other students approached her. Members of the Golden Deer. Not the main officers but they held out flowers to her.

"T-these are for you!" They cried before running off.

Dumbfounded, she looked at the flowers. A colorful arrangement of tulips, lilies, and orchids. All freshly cut from the greenhouse. In the language of flowers, these were meant for an apology.

_An apology for what? _Edelgard was confused. Still, flowers were flowers and it would be rude to just toss them away.

She shook her head. _I'm going back to my room to rest. _Walking all the way back to the student's section, another student approached her. From the Golden Deer house again, Lysithea von Ordelia.

"Edelgard, do you mind if we have a chance to talk?"

How strange that the students from another house were coming to greet her. Or the rest of the Black Eagles. In fact, this entire school year was getting weird. In the past, students from separate houses barely interacted with one another. But this year... Interactions were common-place. Except for the main three.

She couldn't afford to get close. Getting close meant getting attached. Getting attached meant losing track of what was going on.

And destiny did not take kindly to those that stray from its path.

"Yes, once I'm done with putting these flowers away." The other girl smiled. Back to her room, Edelgard found a vase to put them in. Once that was finished, she looked at Lysithea.

_Yes, her family participated in the Hrym's Rebellion. _House Ordelia was one of main contributors. The Empire squashed both. But the way Lysithea looked. That hair and the way she carried herself. _I wonder if father knew_…

The two ladies returned to the Tea pavilion. It seemed that nobody was here. Again, very suspicious.

"I found some Bergamot tea leaves." Lysithea smiled, "I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, of course. What about you?"

"Oh, I already arranged that. A nice Sweet-Apple blend. Oh, and these sweets too."

All of this seemed pre-planned. The Emperor remained on guard. As they took their seats, Edelgard took her cup, sniffling it. It didn't seem like it was poisoned. No foul odors or anything. Hesitantly, she took a sip. Yes, it was Bergamot tea.

"Thank you. Is there a specific occasion?"

"Oh, not really. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Did something happen when we were gone? It feels exactly like what happened in Remire Village. Or what happened with Captain Jeralt."

"O-ooh, well something did happen."

"What?" Edelgard leaned up on her chair. That group made another move?! _Damn you Thales._ She should've kept someone here!

"It was small mansion in Kingdom territory. Near the old Western Church. They were preforming Crest Transfusions."

Her eye twitched. Muscles tensed as she slowly fell into her chair.

"You know what that means, don't you? Just like us."

Edelgard's eyes widened. "… What did you say?"

"Edelgard, we found documents of these Transfusions. They detailed documents about the entire procedure. And cited the last two experiments that made it possible. These people… They say they came from the Empire, but I don't think so. They took me and you."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Dimitri heard a loud crash outside. Still mulling over what to say to Edelgard, he immediately outside. Over to the tea pavilion, he found Lysithea shocked with the table flipped over its side. Tea pot fragments and tea split all over. The other girl coughed, swiping away the tea that stained her uniform.

"W-what happened here?"

"Edelgard just ran. I told her about the mission and she just –"

He took off as well. A few students ran over to her side. She'll be fine. It was Edelgard he was worried about. The sounds of students yelping as somebody was rushing through. Following instinct, he followed the knocked over people and papers. Around the corner, he caught the familiar sight of red tights running.

"Edelgard!" He called, chasing right behind her. Another crash, and he found that she collapsed over Claude.

"D-damn that hurt… O-ooh hey, Edelgard! I was coming to look for you. I wanted to talk abo –"

He never got the chance to finish. She bolted right off, sweat dripping from her face before she stumbled on her on feet and skid across the pathway.

Dimitri and Claude winced, rushing over and helping her up.

"G-get off..!" Edelgard clawed herself away from them. Her proper hair was cropped and messy. Face red and eyes dilated. Wounded, but not a scratch on her.

"Edelgard, we just want to talk."

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled back. Running, running, stumbling every few steps before taking off like a specter through the crowds.

Other students were coming around. Black Eagle students looked around, trying to find their class representative. But among them was Hubert, eyeing everybody with a hellish contempt for what happened. But was it really that? No, he looked like he knew about this. A resignation in his eyes as he tugged down the bangs on his face. Then, he slipped through the gathering crowd, giving chance to his master.

The orange-haired one, Ferdinand stepped forward, "What just happened here? I thought I heard Edelgard yell."

"What happened here?" Caspar tried following the stumbling steps. He crouched down. Scarlet droplets dotted the path. "… Did somebody bleed?"

Dimitri winced, shutting his eyes and turning away. "We found… something ghastly while all of you were away. Blood experiments in the Kingdom by a local baron. Documents referring human experimentation. There were orphans…" He covered his face as Claude continued.

"The documents talked about their experimental groups. First was Lysithea. Then their 'magnum opus', Edelgard."

Ferdinand's eyes widened. He turned to the corner. His head hurt when Edelgard's words echoed in his ears. _Do you believe a hair color such as this is natural? _His jaw dropped, falling to his knees. "… I can't believe it. D-did my father…?" He turned back to Dimitri and Claude. "So what about survivors? Anybody that lived through these… these horrible things?!"

Claude shielded his face. "Just three orphans. I'm not even sure if they even got Crests from it."

"Then… The rest of the Imperial Family. Edelgard had siblings."

"So did Lysithea. All dead." The Leader of the Golden Deer sighed. "Damn it. So much for easing into it."

Manuela dashed through the crowd, leading several knights with a gurney. "Move it or lose it! A student collapsed in the markets!"

Everybody ran over, peeking over the corner. Several knights and merchants looked over. Hubert was holding Edelgard. A dribble of blood flowed from her mouth and splashed on her clothing. She convulsed as Manuela helped her onto it. Once she was stable, they ran up the steps to the infirmary.

Dorothea turned to Claude. "Tell me everything that happened."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

When Byleth heard her student collapse, she immediately rushed to the infirmary. There Manuela and Hanneman were keeping a close eye on her. The Crestology Professor slowly placed took a sample of blood from her clothes and hurried back to his study. Manuela continued making sure she was fine.

Slowly, the Emperor's eyes flickered open. She looked to Manuela, growling for a moment but found herself too weak to shove her out of the way. Her eyes shifted over to her. A weak smile grew on her face. "I had an accident."

"So I heard…" Byleth took a seat as Manuela scooted herself over. "Edelgard, what happened?"

"Somehow… Some mission, they know about those experiments."

She furrowed her brow. "I know you've kept it a secret but… Don't you think this is a good thing?"

"… How?" She looked over. Betrayal written across her face. A flash of rage boiled underneath. "I saw those looks. Because I'm vulnerable, they take pity on me? Because they see cracks, is that supposed to be... _good_? I am **not** some porcelain doll that needs protecting."

"It's not 'pity', it's -"

Hanneman returned with papers, interrupting them. "Edelgard… I'm terribly sorry to learn about this. But worry not, the Church of Serios has been informed about those experiments. They will track down the perpetrators."

Byleth took a moment, looking at her student, then back to Hanneman. Just how close they'd get, she wondered.

"Has there been any update for tracking them down? Or perhaps looking into my... condition?"

"…" He shook his head. "We don't know. Lady Rhea sends her blessing and at that the goddess will surely answer your prayers with your month's mission to the Holy Tomb."

Her eyes narrowed down. Edelgard tapped the side of her bed. _Of course. Inaction once more_. Unless it directly affected somebody well known, they would sit and wait. She closed her eyes, only shifting when Manuela needed her to do so.

After a few minutes, she was done. "Alright, that'll be it. Edelgard, please rest for the next few days. The mission to the Holy Tomb isn't for another two weeks, right? You'll be fine before then."

As the two older professor's left, Byleth continued to comfort her. Another knock on the door as Claude and Dimitri poked their heads in.

"Professor? Is Edelgard alright?" The blonde man asked.

"She's fine. A little wounded, but fine." Edelgard didn't like that statement.

While Claude came with nothing, Dimitri came with a small bouquet of flowers. "What do you two want?" She sighed.

"A little harsh there, don't you think?" The Golden Deer leader scratched his head.

"Why these pitting looks?" She turned, facing them with a deep frown. "Do you think less of me?"

"Edelgard, it's nothing like –"

She sighed, sinking back into her bed. "Is it? Then why the flowers? I'm not dying."

"But you have two Crests, just like Lysithea, right? Those experiments, in the mansion... I cut down the person involved. I-I couldn't bring him in. He was too far gone when I saw that." Dimitri cut himself off. Edelgard's stare could've bore holes into somebody like a brave bow.

"_Get out_."

As the two hurried away, Byleth could overhear Claude saying to Dimitri. "Next time anybody's saying words, I'm speaking."

She looked back to Edelgard, just staring at the ceiling. "He was trying to cheer you up."

"I don't want to know _anything _about what happened in here. I've seen it that hell with my own eyes. And now, everybody in this place knows." She groaned. "I came here because I didn't want to be reminded about any of that. But now…"

Byleth leaned down, whispering in her ear. "Do you think _they _did it purposely?"

"How should I know?!" She coughed. Little red specks sprinkled her bedding. "Fine. Fine. I've dealt with pain before. This will be no different."

As the student and teacher backed away, there was another knock. This time, by the Black Eagle students. All those that headed to Enbarr. Ferdinand took the first step in. Fumbling with the sleeves of his uniform, he tried mustering the words he wanted to say.

"Edelgard… What my father did was… There are no words."

"Stop looking at me like that." She winced, barring her teeth. "What happened has happened. That is what fate has decided."

"Edelgard… I'm not really one to talk but," Linhardt cleared his throat. "The Remire Calamity, what happened with Flayn, the mysterious group that accompanied Solon and Kronya, and now, this. This mysterious group has infiltrated the highest parts of almost every civilization. But given the evidence… They're heavily based in the Empire, aren't they? That's why you became Emperor, isn't it?"

Eyes shifted to Linhardt. "W-what makes you say that?" Bernadetta asked.

"It's obvious if you take a step back." He yawned. "You want to root these people out. But, guessing everything else, you haven't a clue how strong or how influential they are. That talk about saying goodbyes and whatnot. You meant it didn't you?"

Edelgard peaked a small defeated smile. "You were always the smartest, Linhardt."

"Edie, I talked with Claude about it." Dorothea stepped forward. "No matter what happens, I stand by you."

The students and Byleth turned to her. She continued. "I don't have a clue what's going on. Dark conspiracies like this seem like a big opera. But being in the middle of it, I think I understand what those characters, what those people were thinking when they found themselves in it. No matter what happens, I'll stand by you."

"The same goes for me." Caspar nodded. "I don't know how much my dad was involved in this, but I promise to get to the bottom of it! These shadows better watch out because a fire's coming their way."

Linhardt shook his head. "Remire reminded me about failing morals of experiments. Now we have this. It's a perversion of science and Crestology; I won't stand by seeing it happen."

Bernadetta gulped. "I-If the Empire's become this, and my f-f-father joined with them… T-then I don't want it to end like that! I-I'll fight them too!"

Petra joined in. "Fódlan is endangered. If these shadows have come out, then I won't just sit back to watch them burn. Brigid could be target too. I am in joining too."

Ferdinand bowed his head. "I can't pay back anything my father had his hand in. Maybe my apology means nothing to you but I'll be a better man than he ever was. That starts with following the new Emperor."

Edelgard turned to Byleth as she smiled and held her hand. The last week and a half. For all the feasts, the talks, and exploring, just as Ferdinand said, they wanted to know about the woman they called 'Emperor'.

During their entire excursion, little things were talked about. How their lives were. Dreams and aspirations. Thought about school and generally how the world was. A small line of trust was built between them. No longer were they just associates through their fathers, mothers, and houses.

But doubt still lingered in Edelgard's mind and heart. In dream, she's seen them rise against her. Fight against her. The forces of the dark as they come about her. Desperation, fear, longing. But never hate. No, no matter what happened to any of them, she could never _hate _any of them.

Even in dreams.

The professor as among them as well. How many times she's lingered to those dreams, rushing out to the balcony to catch her breath. Would fate deal its cruel hand as she worries again, just as her dreams?

Yet, perhaps…

Was this solace. A way out.

That's all she's been looking for right? No matter how harsh the situation. Raise your sword against the Church, and there would be no end unless one or the other was dead. It was fate. Destiny _must_ run its course.

It was what Thales said to her.

_The House __**always**_ _wins._

As she looked to the rest of her classmates, a small crack in the mask she worn. She opened her lips. Vulnerable. Scared.

She hated all of this. All of this. It reminded her of those days, trapped under the palace, hearing the screams and groans of her siblings. All while _those _men watched. Her father watched as the blood dripped from his hands. As Seven watched, waiting for their gambit pawn.

And yet…

"That's everybody, isn't it?" The professor smiled. Of course, the professor had her own reasons for joining in as well. Was this trust?

Her eyes looked from corner to corner. Now... what?

Edelgard sunk herself into the bed. There'll be a talk between her and Lord Arundel soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus these [Piercing Truths](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2OMUhcwYpE) are out. The line between ignorance and maliciousness blurs...


	8. Blessed Memories

_Light pierces through the ceilings. All about him, magnificent pillars of pure white were stained scarlet red or charred black. Smoking holes dotted the marble flooring. Carpets laid ruined by marching boots and tattered remains of fire and flesh._

_In his hand was a weapon he remembered his father having. Flesh-toned, attached to a lance. The tips of its glorious head was stained crimson. Just as the dagger that laid at his feet. A sharp pain radiated from shoulder, but he paid it no mind._

_A woman in red laid at his feet, dead._

_The very image made his heart sink. Even as he turned and walked away, every step felt like lead weights dropping on his head. Lingering thoughts wishing to pull him into the tapestry and collapsing on his knees. He wanted to go back._

_He needed to go back. So many things left unsaid._

_Did they ever truly come to any understanding? Why did it feel like his heart drowned more when he reached the doors? His hand hesitated, as he turned back. A step back before he felt another take his hand._

_Warm. Bright. The shadows laid over the corpse, like they were evaporating it from existence._

_But this image would forever burn in his head. He closed his eye, and slowly turned away…_

Dimitri jumped out of his bed. The same damned dream repeated. A broken heart, a promise fulfilled.

And yet, it all felt _wrong_.

The young prince looked at his hands again. Nothing there but the glittering sweet from a nightmare. But in his visions, small pockets of blood lingered.

This wasn't the first time for these premonitions. The woman in red was in everyone of them. Either at his end or bringing about her end. Majority of the time, it was at his end. But every time it happened; he could always see that woman slowly turned away. Her shoulders slumped and weapon sagging to her side.

Whether it be by her own hands or her soldiers, it was always the same face.

But that wasn't the worse that scared him. It was the emotions that came from these visions. An all-consuming burning hatred that charred his mind. Like a man possessed, it drove into his head like thick iron nails, raging for her death.

Worse yet, even in the dreams where he stood triumphant, those emotions laid buried still. Even in a time of victory, the small sense of _satisfaction _laid in his heart.

And he hated it.

He hated it because it reflected the exact kind of emotions he knew existed within his heart. The very same that wished to cut loose and slaughter. Now, with the enemy in his sight, he longed for the day to meet their end with his spear. A sliver of a smile grew on his face before Dimitri slapped himself and sighed.

He slid himself out of the bed, slowly opening the door for a brief breeze entering the room. The breeze brushed his face, clearing his thoughts, his emotions, his fears.

_There'll be another time_. He told himself.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"… And that, is what you do against cavalry charges. Never break formation as that allows their enemy's movement to dictate yours and cut you down." Byleth explained as she set her chalk piece down. "Any questions?"

As the professors rotated through classrooms teaching various tactics, strategies, and subjects, it was Professor Byleth Eisner's turn with the Blue Lions. The students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus listened intently. They were the next generations Knights, serving their future king Dimitri.

But as the young princeling gazed to the books in the corner, he blankly looked at the professor who gave him a stern look. Sweat dripped down his neck before he turned his attention to class.

"You know, I can see it on your faces. I'll wait." The professor took a seat on her desk, crossing her legs. She looked just as blank as the day she arrived. It was kinda disturbing.

Annette raised her hand. "Pleasestopdoingthat! If there's a better formation against cavalry charges, what do you suggest?"

"Not giving the enemy the opportunity of having their horses on the field at all. Excluding siege warfare, rapid moving battalions and weapons dominate. You'll need to either defend yourself well against it, or have a bigger weapon."

"And in siege warfare." Ingrid spoke up. "What's the best outcome for those situations? If you're defending?"

"In sieges…" Byleth slid off her seat. "For the defenders, it's an almost no-win scenario if you know what you're doing. Seal off the enemies escape, and keep their civilian population inside."

"Shouldn't we try to allow the civilians to get out?"

"There's an issue with that idea." The professor scribbled on the chalkboard. "So tell me class, what are possible issues with getting the civilian population out?"

The next Knights of the Kingdom looked at one another. Until Dedue stood up. "You allow the civilians to talk about weaknesses in defenses."

"Alright…" Byleth wrote down on the board. "Anything else?"

"Possible secret passages?" Ashe coughed.

"Alright… What else?"

"Getting the civilian population on your side when fighting the attackers?"

"Good. Anything else?"

"… The defenders are really put into a bad situation." Mercedes sighed. "Is there any other way?"

"Pegasus Knights, Wyvern Riders, those may help, but then you have deal with archers."

"Siege engines and cannons win, don't they?" Felix rubbed his chin. "Long-ranged magic?"

"Not gonna do well against Pegasus Knights. Or long-range ballistae."

The class talked among each other before the school bell rang. "Sorry everybody, but that's the bell. Class is over. Oh, and Dimitri. Please stay. I have something to talk to you about."

With the rest of the Blue Lions heading out for lunch, Dimitri stayed in his seat. Byleth walked over, grabbing a chair from the desk in front of him as she took a seat. "You alright? You were pretty distracted this class."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just got a few things on my mind, that's all."

"The mission and Edelgard, right?"

He laughed. "Read me like a book. But is Edelgard attending classes again?"

"She is. She returned today. Should be with the rest of the Black Eagles."

"I… really screwed up last time I talked with her."

"Dimitri, she knows you mean well. But talking about killing somebody just there? Not the best timing."

"I know, I know but…" He breathed uneasily. As he turned to get his things, she felt a light touch on his shoulder. Warm, yet firm. The professor held him straight with a small smile.

"Just follow what your heart says is right."

He looked down. "There are times I wished you were our professor."

She chuckled. "Perhaps in another life, but now, the only thing we can do now is keep going forward." As she got up and set the chair back, she added. "Keep talking to her. She's calmed down since last time."

"And if I screw up again?"

"Try again later."

With the last comment, the professor grabbed her things and headed out. Right. It was lunchtime. A bitter reality when everything tasted like a bland paste. Well, that wasn't true. He could get textures just fine, but actual taste? Nothing.

Except cheese. The holy grail of taste. No matter how bad they smelled, cheese was one of the few luxuries he could afford.

Grabbing his notes, he sighed. "Were it so easy…"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Claude glanced at his lunch, turning some attention to the rest of the Black Eagles. Previously, he noted they were not as friendly with one another. Hubert seemed to constantly antagonize everybody that wasn't Edelgard. Bernadetta constantly hid herself. Petra tried associating but also felt a little left out.

Everybody except for Dorothea were allies of by family ties or nobility.

Now, they were busily chatting away. As if the mighty walls between them were torn down.

"Hey Claude, can you hear me?"

The young leader turned his attention back to Hilda. The pink-haired woman pouted, jab-poking his cheek. "Is your head dancing with the angels or what? You told me what happened when you tried to talk with Edelgard."

"That's just an unfortunate setback." He admitted. "I was hoping after classes."

"We _are _after class."

"This is lunch!"

"You can't be as lazy as me. I'm the lazy one." She leaned over with arms over the table.

"Not right now. I think, I think this is a good picture." Claude leaned back.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look at them. Look at Edelgard. You see that? A smile."

"… You're right. I don't think I've ever seen Edelgard smile before."

"It's not that." He chuckled. "I've seen her smile before. Usually its in the form of 'gotcha' or 'gonna win'. This is something else. Like a massive weight was pulled off her shoulders." Taking a small sip of his water, he looked back at Hilda. "You know what? You're right. Be right back."

The pink-haired warrior lifted an eyebrow, watching their dear leader watch over to the Black Eagles. A few of them gave him friendly smiles while Hubert kept his usual demeanor. "Hey Edelgard. Wanna talk?"

"If you wish." The Imperial Princess got up. Students nodding while Hubert kept a steady gaze.

Out of the dining hall and down to the dormitories, the Leader of the Golden Deer laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I suspect you were a completely different person."

"Oh?" Edelgard lifted an eyebrow. "Is what I'm doing now out of character?"

"Kind of, sort of. Looks like the last two weeks with your friends helped."

"Perhaps. But that's not why you pulled me away, is it?"

"Straight to the point!" He cleared his throat. "Edelgard, remember that time in the library when I was looking for any obscure material?"

"Talking about secrets, dreams, and power?"

"Exactly. Now that your biggest secret is out… Well, guess I couldn't tell you one of mine."

She looked disappointed, but not surprised. "Wonderful. Was I brought here so you could gloat?"

"Not at all, not at all!" He laughed. "I said 'I couldn't', but it never said that 'I won't'. So, you think you could keep a secret for me?"

She blinked. A tinge of revelation on her face. "And what makes you think I'd be willing to keep yours?"

"Eeeh, I dunno. How about your fear of rats?"

That immediately got her annoyed. "Always got an ace up your sleeve, don't you? What a grand tactician you'll be in the future. An annoying one, no doubt. But very well, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Just a little story. It won't take that much time. It really starts between the Alliance and Almyra. You know, Fódlan's Locket?"

"I heard the relations between the nations is thawing. Trade between the nations and their goods are increasing. Must be a great boon for the merchant classes."

"True, but not where the story is heading. You see, good and trade aren't the only thing crossing. People too. And when people start crossing, the silliest of things happen between people."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment. "Love, children… ideals?"

Claude chuckled. "Caught somewhere between Fódlan and Almyra, something grows between them. Strange right?"

"But it's constantly undermined with Almyrian attacks on the Locket, correct?"

"Right. But what if there's a way to stop them? The King of Almyra isn't an unreasonable man and my old man is giving me leadership of the Alliance once I'm done with school."

"But you don't feel that all that power is enough to bridge Almyra and Fódlan, do you?"

"Caught on." He smiled. "So, what do you say? Once we graduate, how about we settle down with a few talks? A settlement between the Alliance and Empire? Maaaybe Almyra wants to talk with one of the largest nations in Fódlan. Eh? What do you think?"

She blinked. "Have you ever considered what your own classmates will think of this? Or how the rest of the Alliance will react?"

"Of course. It's all a part of the plan. I'll deal with my own, and you got your stuff. _Quid pro quo_, as the old Fódlanese people said. Trust me." He held his hand out. Claude honestly hoped for it. He tried spreading a smile to his cheeks.

_Just barely…_

Edelgard tentatively reached out, firmly shaking his hand. "We shall see. Nothing is drawn officially."

"Eeh, the people of Almyra never really believed in treaties anyways."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Later that evening, Dimitri looked at several books. Old fairy tales. He's probably read enough of them as a kid that he memorized them. Everybody wanted to be a hero, the glimmering knight in shining armor. Whatever color they were, from blue, white, and even green, they would go out and slay the monsters.

Save the princess from the castle. From the monsters.

As he continued to look through the illustrated passages, he imagined such things himself. A proud king, righteous and fair-hearted. A ruler whose people followed him through love and patience.

But deep in his furnace heart, he realized how quickly a love can turn to rage. Undying hate.

Just as he mused over the last image, the gallant knight charging at the monster, he looked up. Edelgard was looking through the library, pulling several historical books and setting them down. If he was ever going to get a chance, it was now.

Grabbing his book, he walked over, seeing Edelgard looking at ancient history. How the Adrestian Empire was formed. Saint Serios's arrival.

"Studying history again?" He pumped a smile.

"Oh Dimitri, I didn't notice you were here." She glanced over, eyeing the book he carried. "Fairy tales huh?"

"Y-yeah, just something to remind me. They're great tales, heroics and things."

"You liken yourself to a great knight, huh? No, a great lord in the end?" She casually looked up, setting her hand on the page.

"Some… thing like that." He took a seat across from her.

"Aren't you a little old for fairy tales?"

"Maybe. Ashe loves these though. Fantastic tales of heroism and justice. You know, simple things."

Edelgard closed her eyes for a moment, drumming her fingers across the book. "Perhaps, but life isn't exactly a fairy tale."

"I don't know. Sometimes it really feels like it."

"The issue with fairy tales is nobody pays attention to what happens after the adventure is over."

"Happily ever after isn't good enough for you?"

"Happily ever after just means the author stopped paying attention."

He sighed. "Can't just accept things at the end?"

"Not really, no." She flipped the page. Edelgard blinked, looking at him before returning to her book. "If this is about what happened a few days ago, drop it. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Edelgard, you know that I can't just let that go. Nobles in the Kingdom, experimenting on children, doing who knows what. They're in the Empire too. Maybe the Alliance. They called you their 'magnum –'"

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." She warned. "_Please_, stop. There are no kind memories back then. Just blood, rust, and fear."

He sighed, leaning against the table. "Edelgard… Do… do you hate me?"

She frowned. "No. I'm indifferent. May I go back to my studying now?"

Something dawned to him. _She doesn't remember does she? _But she held that knife he gave her when the bandits attacked. She _must _remember right?

"Lord Arundel brought you to the Kingdom, right? Do you remember –"

The only thing he got back was a silent fuming glare.

Frustrated, the blonde prince ground his teeth. He kept choosing the wrong words. The only thing they needed now was a cup of tea between them. "… If I may ask, going back to this book, why don't you like them? Fairy tales, I mean."

"… Isn't it obvious? A girl's dream for a knight in shining armor to save them. Some metal-clad ignoramus coming, believing themselves mightier than a dragon that even fire wouldn't char his flesh. Fantasies of a child, really."

"Even fantasies can give us views into what could be."

"Fantasies will always been fantasies unless you go out and forge it yourself." She coughed, closing her book. Her hands shook again as she grabbed those history books. "I need air."

"El, let me help you."

She was already up by the time Dimitri was just half-way up. "Dimitri… Please, just stop. I understand what you're trying to do. Honestly, I do. You worry, and I understand that. But this isn't a fairy tale, where it ends with a 'happily ever after'. The dragons in this tale aren't visible and scars can't be erased.

"Besides. The princess in this tower couldn't wait for a savior. She torn a path, donned armor and steeled herself, even if it meant burning her soul against that dragon." She gave a small smile. Somber. "Goodnight, Prince Blaiddyd."

As he watched her walk away, he felt his heart sink. She really didn't remember him. The dagger she held. The promise they kept as kids.

Was it just a distance memory to the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Blessed Memory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czSz8BTbW5Y) of the Past, carry hopes for the Future…
> 
> **Author's Note:**
> 
> Claude and Edelgard achieved C- rank support!
> 
> Dimitri and Edelgard achieved C- rank support!


	9. Prayer

_Just a few more days… _Archbishop Rhea thought as she slowly awoke.

Inside the Archbishop's room was a large bed and mirror. The same ones she kept for a long, long time. With the breath of a new morning, the light from the sun shining ever brighter, Rhea leaned herself up from the bed. A small pain radiated across her body. For all the awesome power and might that the Nabatean people had, there were scars and scraps too deep to be healed with magic and faith.

Too big wounds that will never heal.

A dragon's rage laid buried under thoughts and prayers.

But those were dreams of the past. A new dawn was coming to Fódlan. One where the light of the Progenitor God shall shine across the globe, freeing the fears of her people. The humans will bow to the reborn god and the shadows shall evaporate, freeing them all.

All problems born of their own malice will be solved.

And finally, her mother will return. Her gentle smiles and fast wit. The people that believed in her will be blessed.

But that day was not today.

The echoes of Macuil's words continued. _War never changes._

Rhea pulled herself from the bed, checking herself in the mirror. Light scars marked her body, across her chest, her legs, her back. Done in by knife, blade or magic. Even Cethleann's power couldn't repair it all.

As her hand rested on the mirror's reflection, she looked on. Recently, she wasn't getting much sleep. Dreams of a dark dungeon, chains and the foul oder of blood. Was it hers? She couldn't tell. Dark mages from the past ran around her. As much as she struggled, her vision and body were hazily. Barely enough to lift a finger.

Needles and bits dug into her skin. The dark mages smiled, examining sample after sample. Just before she fainted and woke up, a lady in red walked into view.

Rhea shivered, the little mumps growing on her arm. For another time. When mother is here.

Gone were her night gowns, tossed to the bed neatly for the many servants to attend to, Now for the light robes of the archbishop. She was the leader of the Goddess religion. The apex daughter to the Progenitor God.

Now, she was in control. Donning the archbishop's ordain crown, she exited her room, striding to the open balcony. Classes were about to start, but the students and the professors were running about. From her vantage point, she saw Byleth running with papers and quills for the home-room class.

_How silly_. She chuckled. She's talked with the professor multiple times over the school year. Sometimes blank-faced, but in her heart, she was a good person. A bit of her torn about seeing such a person live their life.

When Byleth first stepped into the monastery she could feel it. The Crest Stone of her mother laid upon the heart of a newborn child. She honored the wishes of a dying woman, the wife of a proud knight she saved.

To think that, after all these years, the child was still alive. And with that, her dreams.

Was it wrong to lie to Jeralt those years ago? To hide the fact that, despite honoring the life crafted by her hands, she was ultimately a tool for reincarnation?

No, no. It has been over a thousand years, and time has not healed all wounds. This time, the thirteen time, would be different. The hair color, the eyes, it all matched. Now was not the time for doubts or moral complexity. Do or die.

It was the same as it was over a thousand years ago.

The days of swords, spears, and war. There was an Empire born of the blood of her family. People living a simple life in the empire and she torched it to the ground. It's people, it's leaders, destroyed.

But their descendants, born with the full power of the Crests, lived. She wanted to burn them too, a blasphemous lie that she'd see if they lived. To never forgive and never forget. It was a fate only deserved for those forged through fire and flame.

Do or die.

But Indech held her back. Doing so would destroy the world powers, he said. Another catastrophe laid if she committed to this.

So she left them alone. Over a thousand years, the powers of the Crest were disappearing. So many of these humans fighting over such trinkets. When the Progenitor God returns, such toys will be tossed away. While her dead brothers and sisters will never return, peace everlasting will return to Fódlan.

This, she sworn onto herself. Upon the graves of her family, a brighter future.

Just as she was turning away to attend to her duties, she spotted a young woman walked with her classmates. A young woman with white hair. The black and red trims of her uniform, representing the Adrestian Empire. Yes, the descendant of Wilhelm.

_Edelgard was her name, right?_

Learning about what happened. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. The reports from the Knights and Seteth concluded there were infiltrators in the Kingdom. What the students reported in the Empire and perhaps the Alliance.

Her blood simmered. These shadows have plagued their time and once more they showed their face. But it was alright. The Progenitor God will come and vanquish them all. This time, for good.

As Rhea walked down the stairs, her mind wandered again. This time, to the beginning of the Empire that she forged along side Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg. It started small, just as many territories started in Nemesis's Fódlan Empire. The smaller territories were free to fight amongst themselves, while the Empire's Elite Ten oversaw any possible mishaps.

It this arrogance that played right into Rhea and Wilhelm's hands. Allies were drawn, deals were made. Extortion and bribery all laid upon their hands.

Luca, Iris, Bernhard, Gajus, Chavalier, Wilhelm, Serios.

The Faithful Seven.

In hindsight, they should've been the ones worshiped as Heroes of the War. But now, their names passed from memory. History becomes legend; legend becomes myth. And even myth fades from existence. Just as her mother once said.

"_Everything fades my dearest daughter. It is the way of the world and the universe. All things must come to pass, the dreamers dream ends, darkness once against envelops the light. Even stars burn out. But even so…_"

The words that she spoke failed to come to her. This was not permitted. This was not allowed. If the world takes things, then it is the world that is wrong.

Sometimes she looked back to see what a world she forged with him and his son. A war that lasted several decades. So many secrets back then. So many of them lay still. As she took another look to the academy's grounds, all the students listening to the lessons in the classrooms, Rhea couldn't help but feel at a loss.

_To think that… they've managed to get that close to Wilhelm's family_. She knew their reach was large, but. It never came the possibility that they managed to seep into the sword that she and Wilhelm forged together.

The twin-headed Aquila that symbolized them both. The Crest of Serios that proudly emblazed across its magnificent red and golden colors. As she was walking towards the chapel, various attendees and monks bowed their heads. Church goers stopping in awe and bowing their heads.

_Soon enough, with the coming of mother… _Rhea gave a gentle smile as she made her way to the front of the chapel. She gave a brief look upwards to the heavens. Her smile growing as she nodded.

_Yes. Soon, it will be done._

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Fire burned about the canyon. The smell of gunpowder and smoke fill the air. Warriors of Foenicia descended up Zanado. As mighty as their armies were, ten by ten, these humans were torn apart by the Dragons.

_Magnificent_. Nemesis thought as he sulked down the corners of the battlefield. Whatever these benefactors did to provoke Fódlan's oppressors worked. Still, the bandit leader was confused. If these people had this much individual power, why didn't they join? So much unnecessary slaughter would've changed the fate of the world.

If one had the power to make a difference, why not put it to good use?

Was it fear? A lack of ambition? A safeguard for the world?

For all the legends of these people, they were as fickle minded as people. Perhaps there wasn't many of them to begin with. Maybe they couldn't reproduce that well.

Regardless, the barbarian king continued. Hooded men and women surrounded him as they ventured deeper. Deeper still, a cave laid in the back.

"Through here?" He asked.

For a moment, they looked at the battlefield. No, it wasn't a battlefield. It was a slaughter. Nemesis only hoped that the rest of them managed to steal weapons and goods to turn the tide.

Torches were lit. The air became stagnant. Smaller rodents and bugs lingered about, fleeing at their sight of a bright light. But as they continued, there was a gentle breeze. The air was odd. Like there was a taste among it. Bitter and preserved.

The deeper they went, the more uneasy Nemesis felt. Until they came to a dead end. One of the mages unrolled their arms from the robes, placing it against the walls end. A small river of blood dripped from the hand as the walls shimmered. Strange, alien runes manifested around the print before the cave rumbled. Slowly, the walls disintegrated, and another room opened.

They walked through. A verdant tint covered everything. Large pillars of foreign make laid about. This place was clean. Almost too clean for a weapon's cache. Unless it was a very special one. Nemesis's eyes narrowed at the mages as they continued, rummaging through the pillars. A few of them held odd boxes to the runes, examining them before moving on.

Finally, they arrived at the center in the room. The lines of magic and light all converged to this point. This one odd box. It was large enough to hold a person in there. Was it a sword? Armor? Perhaps an entire storage of glorious tools to help turn the tide?

As the bandit leader marched closer, the mages held him up. "You don't need to –"

Immediately, Nemesis shoved the mage aside as he approached the box. This was ringing all of the warning bells in his head.

In the past, he has been known as many things. A prince, a king, a warrior, a dictator, a politician, nobilitas, bandit. Murderer, warrior.

Now, he could add 'graverobber' to this list. Annoyed, he turned to mages. "This box. It can't be opened."

"That is why we'll warp everything out from here." The mage leader spoke. "We have the necessary tools in order to unseal such a crypt."

"And this box… it has the power to free Fódlan?"

"It is the _only _power to free Fódlan. The power of the all mighty mother of these beasts, it will come to serve you."

The bandit king scowled, hands drumming across the crypt. "This better be worth the price."

"I thought you were a bandit?"

"I am many things. If this box, this power within, can change the world, then so be it. Its power will belong to me and me alone."

The mage smiled. "I'm glad you see things _our _way."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

In the forests surrounding Garreg Mach, the Flame Emperor stood. The black armor and paint palely reflected against the moon. No, there was barely a moon out tonight. Sleepy sounds of crickets and owls echoed around.

Clouds above covering stars. As the Flame Emperor held still, dark magic rose around her. A shroud appeared as another man stepped forward. The presumed leader of _that _group, Thales.

"This is sudden, Flame Emperor. For what honor do we have this meeting?"

"Yes, it is about the forces secured in the monastery. I want you to pull back the demonic beasts. They will be unnecessary for this venture."

Thales's brow twitched. "Are you defying me?" He clutched his hand as small sparks shimmered and disappeared.

"Not at all. I simply believe such force will be unnecessary for this mission."

He frowned, walking around her. "Interesting. And why do you believe the demonic beasts will not be necessary? Is this because of your little extended stay in Enbarr?"

Cold sweat dripped down her neck. But the mask did not betray her. "Tell me Flame Emperor, do you truly believe that you could lead this little crusade of ours without our help? That these, little friends of yours could possibly fight against us? Us, who have thrived in the shadows from far before you were even born? You were merely adapted by the shadows. We born in it. Molded by it."

The Flame Emperor remained silent as Thales continued circling her. "Need I remind you it was us that gifted you these magnificent toys? The power that pours through your veins, it is _our _creation after all. It is I that dubbed you our greatest creation, that gave you the title, **F**orward **E**radicator Number **Fifteen**. FE15. And you took it as 'Flame Emperor'. A great many of our brothers and sons have bled for that power."

"There will be _no _salvation for your kind."

"So you say! But you cannot trust your so-called 'allies' now can you? How can someone fight the shadows when they have spread across Fódlan and nobody bats an eye? All these acts of ours throughout history. And not a word. They are so focused on a single person, one thing that finally revealed themselves, believing that killing one person will 'save' the world?"

He grinned. "Deep down, you know that they will betray you… You know that. I know that. It is written across your heart. Hidden in your dreams. Why bother opening when you know the result, no?"

"Then riddle me this, why bother allowing a child have emotions for your plans?" She shot back.

"Because it would be interesting." He admitted. "Contradictions rule this world. Hypocrisy leads it, from the common bandit and believer to the mightiest of kings. Rules are merely words. And so, we wondered what will break. Your spirit or your body… A grand experiment, just to see how far one is willing to go. And you passed with flying colors."

"Your depravity holds no bounds."

"Even so, everybody that comes to our service… They always come back for more." He stopped, scowling. Venom in every syllable.

"Except for _you_, you ungrateful bitch."

His voice lowered as grabbed her shoulder. A familiar shiver and discipline played in her head. Labored breathing. A hand petting the helmet as he continued.

"Perhaps you'd like to relive some of that? A few days in our apparatus, to see just how far you'd fallen? To imagine the horror of these so-called 'allies' of yours when they see nothing more but a shell of a doll?

"Or perhaps you like to remember those sweet words your brothers and sisters screamed as they begged for us to stop? Watching as we held you and your younger brother and sister? "_Take me, take me instead! I can handle it_'…"

Thales stopped besides the Flame Emperor. Shadows growing as the night went still.

"But you survived. And for that, we gave you a gift. For every failure, a punishment. Give and take. As all good children are."

Dark irises turned to Thales as the Flame Emperor. "You may say whatever you wish. You will have your little crusade against a beast. But once I have her, there will be a reckoning."

The leader of Shambhala smugly chuckled. "You _scrapped princess_, the moment you were born with a Crest, you were made to have value. Built to have value. But once that value is done, you will be tossed away. Just as your pathetic father was.

"The Flame Emperor cannot live in the world you build."

The Flame Emperor turned her head. "I know. I never planned to."

"What an excellent exit strategy. But just remember, what you have built in a few short weeks, can be erased in seconds. Your allies, your followers. A life to call your own. A tool is foolish to believe they are allowed anything but their job."

The shadows of the forest evaporated, and the Flame Emperor stood alone in the bushes. As she marched away, small splatters of throw-up and blood caked the insides of the mask as she pulled the helmet off. It got harder and harder to breathe, swapping air for chunks of foods in her helmet. She gasped for air, tossing the helmet to the side, croaking before another bunch of bile splashed across the grass.

Arms and legs collapsed as she fell prone. Some of that blood and sweat dripped down the armor's breast plate. She didn't bother to clean it up. It simply was. Just as fate turned for her. Strung along as she tried to pull their plans apart bit by bit to appeal them from doing something worse.

If there was something worse. The shadows guard their secrets well.

Another figure walked up to her. A man in dark skeleton armor. A scythe in one hand as he held a hand for her.

"What are your orders?" The Death Knight boomed, pulling his master up.

"Overwatch their forces. Keep track of his magic." She looked back to the forest. "If anything occurs, please let me know."

"Understood." The armored man nodded. "There is a lot of fear in you. You said it to me before, if you let that fear control you..."

"... Then you'll see everything break."

.

.

"Yes, this is Lord-Commissar Thales."

.

"Indeed, it appears that our little FE15 has decided to go rogue. A pity."

.

"Indeed. Awaken FE14 and set FE13 on standby. Sharanga systems to level six. You know the primary targets. Contact Pandora so she isn't in the blast zone. Angel Call is well out of range."

.

"No, this will not stop our plans. Continue the search for the V0 system. And ready the Vimana fleet."

.

"No, I don't believe she suspects a thing. The Void Memories say otherwise. We have foreseen our destruction. Just as our ancestors did. 

"She is far more disposable than she believes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A [Prayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5QAcqHdaD4) is offered for a new world. When ideals collide, what is left is…


	10. Frontline

The Holy Tomb.

A large green lit tomb laid before everybody. Deep under Garreg Mach was a catacomb of staircases. A stench lingered in the air. Foreign and strange. It was clean, yet too clean?

Deeper into the tomb, was a massive mausoleum laid in careful rows. This place was far too big, too grand, and too ordeal to be made by human hands.

The professor blinked. She felt like she's been here before. Multiple times in fact. As if there was a linger thought that she'd visited this place often. With Lady Rhea ahead of her, she frowned.

For her time in Enbarr and the library taught her many things but left far more questions. But for now, she'll ask after their little ritual was over.

"To think there was such a vast place beneath the monastery all this time." Edelgard gasped, spinning around. "It's hard to imagine that any of these enormous contraptions are of this world…"

"This is where the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children." Rhea explained, a glowing smile on her face. Mustering Byleth to follow, they walked up the steps. Soon, the rest of the students followed.

Before them laid ancient stone chair. Carved into seat was a large teardrop-shaped emblem, nothing like the Crest of Flames before it. What exactly it meant, Byleth never found out.

"It was said that our creator – The Goddess Sothis – sat upon this very throne." Rhea continued. "Do you recognize this throne, professor?"

"I do." She nodded. How could she not? It was the very throne that Sothis bickered and pouted in her dreams, and just before she… Byleth shut her eyes for a moment and nodded.

Rhea's glowing smile on grew brighter as said, "So long… I have waited so very long for this day. Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt you will be gifted a revelation from the goddess."

Her brow twitched. That didn't seem quite right. But not wishing to offend, Byleth walked over to the throne. Its stone body… felt exactly as that. As she turned and took a seat, she leaned back into it.

_Damn it, how did Sothis manage to sleep on this thing?_

Trying to make herself comfortable, the professor turned back to Rhea with a nonchalant shrug.

For a moment, the graceful smile on her face flickered. Then, a revelation of her own. Her shoulders slumped, and fingers slid down her archbishop robes.

"I-it was supposed to be but a step away… What could possibly be missing..?"

Edelgard stepped forward from the rest of the class. "Lady Rhea, I must ask, but what the entire purpose of this ritual?"

The archbishop turned around. A slight ting in her demeanor. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Barely a month ago, when the Professor vanquished the beings known as Kronya and Solon, her hair changed color. Her eyes turned a distinctive shade much like your own. You took this as sign of revelation." She frowned. "Am I mistaken?"

Rhea remained silent. Ferdinand leaned over. "Edelgard, what the hell are you doing?! You can't just –"

But his words were cut off. "And here we are. A 'Holy Tomb', the supposed resting place of the Progenitor God and her kin. This is a place brimming with weapons of mass destruction, the Crest Stones! Such things already reside in the vaults of Enbarr. I wouldn't be surprised if such weapons reside in Fhirdiad and Derdriu."

Her eyes narrowed. "I see nothing but an army without a flag."

Caspar, and Linhardt looked at one another then back to Edelgard. Dorothea and Petra stepped back alongside Ferdinand. The newest Emperor of Adrastia turned back slowly descending the stairs with Hubert in tow.

"There are a great many things you aren't telling us archbishop. So, tell us, why does the Church deem it so to keep these trinkets here? Why do you have one of Fódlan's most elite army, armed with one of the most famous Hero's Relics, sitting upon a stash of these? Deterrents? What would happen if an archbishop or any figure decided to conquer the rest of Fódlan with these tools of destruction?"

Rhea growled. "How disrespected that a mere princess of the Empire dare raise her –"

"Not princess. _Emperor_." She turned, as the rest of them looked down to the pair. Byleth got up from her seat, watching Edelgard stop. "Tell us Lady Rhea, why this place in particular?"

"I do not take orders from another nations sovereign." She shot back.

Edelgard sighed. "I'd hope you would've given some patsy of an answer, but you give me no choice. Very well. In the name of national defense against a rogue army carrying weapons of mass destruction, I, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg IV, declare all materials to be confiscated until further notice."

She snapped her fingers. Armed soldiers marched down the Holy Tomb's stairs. Spears and swords and shields in file as Edelgard looked to the side to see the commander of the soldiers brought here. Beaked soldiers with black masks as she gave them hot glares.

She smeared in disgust. "Lord Arundel, is this truly the units that…?"

Only Byleth could hear the words she mumbled to herself.

"I am Commander Metodey of the 36th Battalion, the Vandals. If you move your lives are forfeit!"

Caspar eyes widened. "The worst penal unit of the Imperial Army?"

"Wait…" Ferdinand leaned forward. "Does he work for the Flame Emperor?"

"Of course." Linhardt frowned. "Because Edelgard _is _the Flame Emperor, are you?"

The woman in red smiled. "Once again, you've caught on Linhardt. Indeed. I am the Flame Emperor, the greatest 'tool' _that _group made. Born with the Crest of Serios and experimented for…" Edelgard held her hand open. A familiar Crest manifested in her hand, glowing purple. Shaped like a crown, glowing as a single ember.

"The Crest of Flames. The Crest of the Goddess."

Everybody stood back. Then eyes to the professor, the first person that accompanied Edelgard to Enbarr nearly a month ago.

"B-but… Why?" Dorothea pleaded. "… Why didn't you tell us? Y-you used us all?!"

Petra slowly took a step down the stairs. "Why Edelgard? I thought we were all friends… Was it all lies?"

"No, never." She bowed her head with a sad smile.

Rhea remained silent. Her eyes shadowed by the bangs of her hair. Her body quaked, shivering in pure rage.

"Get to work everybody. The Crest Stones belong to us now!"

"Us?" Edelgard turned her head to the commander.

The man sneered, looking back into the armed forces they brought. Strange, there were no Black Beasts for them to…

He froze, turning to Edelgard. "Where is our heavy units? Where are the Black Beasts?"

"They won't be coming. Your benefactor had them removed. That won't be a problem will it, Commander?"

He growled. "If those students intercept us, kill them!"

Edelgard grappled him by the neck of his leather armor. "You so much as _touch _them, and I shall see it that you and your unit is but ashes."

Confusion wrote all over Metodey's face. Revelation slowly emerging. "Y-You're going off the script! Lord Arundel told us that we'd get to slaughter them wholesale if they got in our way!"

She tilted her head. "You can shove your precious script up your coalmine. Besides, do you see Lord Arundel here?"

"M-men, retreat!" He ordered.

Just as the first sentries ran up the stairs to the exit, their bodies cleaved in two rolled down. A familiar metal clanking sound came down. Pure black armor with a torn cape billowing behind it. The face of a reaper wielding a scythe, guarding the exit.

"Are you prepare to battle me?"

"T-the Death Knight?!" He looked back to Edelgard. "I thought he was one of ours!"

"He's mine, actually. And if you wish to leave, you better bring me a Crest Stone." She shoved the man aside. "Get to work."

Caught between two forces, he yelled. "How exactly do you plan on us getting those Stones if we can't defend ourselves?!"

"Figure it out on your own."

One last act of defiance as he got to his feet. "Your betrayal will be paid a thousand-fold!"

"Have to trust somebody to be betrayed. I never did. Besides, how does one betray the head of state when they already are?"

Sweat dropped as he scrambled to raid the tomb. Armored knights and mages assembled as they tried breaking into the various catacombs.

The archbishop, and the Black Eagles looked in confusion. Byleth frowning as her hand went to the Sword of the Creator.

"… What's going on? Lord Arundel?" Ferdinand asked.

"Isn't he Edelgard's uncle?" Caspar blinked.

"The Death Knight's here?!" Bernadetta immediately hid behind the professor.

But Rhea roared as she ordered the rest of the Black Eagles. "You shall all atone for trampling upon this holy resting place! Professor Byleth, destroy these villainous traitors who dare dishonor our creator!"

As the rest of the Black Eagles readied their weapons, Edelgard walked backwards. Hubert besides her, holding his hand up as a shield with dark magic. "You've certainly carved a different path with this act."

"Indeed." She smiled. "Send the signal to the 1st Division. Apprehend the heads House leaders of the Empire. We shall see what cards Thales has left to play."

"It will be done your majesty." Hubert disappeared behind her once they were far enough away from arrows and magic.

Descending to the ground floor of the Holy Tomb, already the Imperial Army were cracked open some of the caskets, grabbing not just the Crest Stones, but whatever weapon were inside.

"Professor! They must not escape with a single Crest Stone!"

Byleth descended to the ground, as the first wave of the penal unit ran forward, Caspar and Ferdinand batted them back, slicing them down. Dorothea and Linhardt held their hands out, calling up holy and dark arts as the swarm of light and shadows burst across the battleground.

A hole opened in their line as the professor ran forwards. Armored knights marched forward as she spotted Edelgard looked at the first members to delivery her things.

"… Do you think me a fool?" She yelled, holding her axe as she batted the man away. "Those are not Crest Stones, and they are not even Relic weapons! Get back in there!"

Some tried to break free of their trap. The Death Knight bent down, slicing them in a single stroke.

Ferdinand was the first call her out. "The hell do you think you're doing?! Those are Imperial citizens!"

"You really want to sympathize with the damned 36th?!" She coldly answered. Back to the troops under her command, she barked, "Get those Crest Stones!"

"You insolent girl! Do you even know what those stones are?!" Rhea hollowed.

"No, I don't! You _never _told us. Like a great many things!"

Chaos erupted as the penal soldiers ran between the boxes. Several members doing their best to grab the Crest Stones and weapons before falling to arrows, blades and magic. Pockets of smoke dotted the emerald ground. Byleth spun and kicked one of the armored knights in her way, blasting him away with magic.

Edelgard twirled her axe as the Death Knight continued guarding the exit. "Shall I join?"

"You will have your fun soon enough. Just guard the stairs."

Nonchalantly, the Death Knight cut down another fleeing convict. "Very well."

The 36th Battalion was cutting down to half as the Black Eagles fought. With some of the soldiers immediately surrendering and dropping their weapons. Edelgard frowned, seeing this happen. A mix between half-baked loyalty to Arundel's units. Well, that was on them. Whether or not Rhea spared them was up to her. She really wished that she wouldn't.

Bernadetta pulled back on her bow, firing at a distance. As she dove behind cover from returning arrows, she asked. "I d-don't understand… Why is Edelgard doing this?"

Dorothea pulled back, casting thunder on the enemy. "Once we've beat this army she dragged in, we'll get our answer. Edie, what are you doing..?"

About the field, gathering soldiers felt, quick slashes gorging their backs and necks. A purple-haired blur jumped through holes, diving over crypts. Dorothea saw her opening, holding her hand open as she casted thunder again, aiming at Petra's blade. It struck true as the Brigid noble stabbed her blade into the ground, blasting the remaining soldiers in her path.

Caspar charged into the frontlines, battered wounds and a light nick across her nose, Linhardt casting Physics on him before crouching low behind stones and pillars. An arrow bounced off as he looked at Edelgard and the Death Knight.

Not one of the soldiers she brought had passed thus far. Then there was Lord Arundel. The Insurrection of the Seven. Linhardt slapped his face. Those thoughts were dangerous now. He needed to focus.

As Ferdinand lacked his mighty stead, he fought his way on foot. Commander Metodey scurrying behind some rumble as Ferdinand threw a javelin in his direction. The tip gnawed across his back. He turned, drawing a sword.

"Boy… Your father sided with Arundel for the Insurrection and now you're against him?!" He barked back.

"I don't give a _damn _of what my father did or promised for you!"

Sword and spear clanged. For a rapid opponent, Ferdinand found himself on the defensive. Two strikes for one of his own. The man hopped, swinging away as Ferdinand felt his arms sink. Metodey was gaining ground, pushing the man back. Before he could chop again, something splashed against his back. Black fumes burned into his armor. The Prime Minister's son took the opportunity and ran his spear through him.

"N-no w-wait…" The commander coughed. "T-this was all A-arundel's..!"

He never finished his sentence. Another spell silenced him as he fell limp.

As Ferdinand pulled his weapon out, he looked to Edelgard. Her attention wasn't to him. So who did that..?

With the defeat of the last armored knight, Byleth pulled her sword from the corpse and marched before Edelgard. The young Emperor twirled her axe.

"Professor."

"Edelgard."

The two readied their weapons. "You're not wearing that silly outfit?"

"No. Call it a change of a pace."

"So was all of this under _that _groups decision?"

"Yes and no. Yes, this was a calculated plan from some time ago. No, for what you see right now is a calculated and half-baked idea. And it is why Hubert is not here."

"You're walking a lonesome road if you do this."

"And I'm proud to say it's the first true choice I've decided for myself." She smiled. "If you wish to stop me, then go right ahead. But know that a student can surpass the master."

The girl tossed herself with minor caution. Steel matched steel as they clashed sword for axe. Blow by blow, they danced between ideals and feelings. All the while, the rest of the Black Eagles approached, seizing the rest of the 36th Battalion.

Rhea marched her away down. An oppressive aura radiating from her body.

Yet, the two continued to fight. Eyes and ears, all senses lost to the clash. For a moment, they stopped. Circling one another, twirling their weapons. Masters of each weapon, they dove in again. For the mastery of the sword was one, the raw strength coming from an axe was another. Again, and again, these two warriors met. Eyes engaged with one another as they read their movements. Their thoughts. Their feelings.

A game of intimacy played out. For the sweat that dripped from hair strains, they locked again. Muscles twitching from each other's weight. For every parry and counter, another punch locked. But Byleth pulled herself back. The Sword of the Creator glowing brightly as it separated along its spine. She flailed it about, snagging Edelgard's axe.

The young Emperor held her weapon while the professor did the same. Crests on both sides flashing brightly. Goddess versus Serios. She dug herself deeper as both Edelgard's crests burned brightly. Whatever happened between them, a spark caught the Emperor's eyes. She reflexively winced, letting the weapon go as Byleth yanked it away.

Her sword returned to normal as she tossed the axe away. The rest of the students watching, surrounding them. The Death Knight slowly approached, but then stopped. Hubert reappearing behind him, watching from a distance.

But Rhea marched her way over besides the professor as she held her ground.

"You have disappointed me, Edelgard." She scorned. "To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would dare betray the holy church…"

"Since when did we ever swear loyalty to the church?" Edelgard groaned, holding her face. Whatever spark in her eyes left a small mark down her cheek. "I thought the church was supposed to be a mediator."

The archbishop snarled. "Silence! Professor Byleth, kill her at once. She is a danger to all Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating."

Immediately Ferdinand stepped forward. "Killing the Emperor will just spark a war between the Empire and the Church!"

"Then so be it!" Rhea roared back. "Our Knights will _crush_ any Imperial troops that dare stand in our way!"

"You're really going to ignore what happened between Edelgard and this group in the shadows?" Linhardt objected. "If Edelgard knows who exactly conspired then –"

"All I see is a defiler!" The archbishop snarled. "This Lord Arundel will be dealt with once this traitorous girl is erased from this world!"

The students stepped back for a moment. Then looked to the professor.

Byleth looked to Rhea, frowning. "You're thinking far too immediate."

She glared at her. "What did you say?!"

"She brought up interesting points, Rhea. I spend the last month in Enbarr and its library, looking for a few things about this ritual."

"P-Professor..?" Bernadetta squeaked.

"Tell me, what are the Crest Stones?"

Rhea's eyes widened. "Are you siding with her? The one who marched into the Tomb?!"

"I stopped her because this wasn't the right way. I'm glad that she's finally decided to take a stand for herself. Besides, she can't defend herself right now. She's at our mercy. That's why the Death Knight and Hubert are standing over there. But that still leaves you."

"What are you accusing?"

"Tell us, what are the Crest Stones?"

Rhea looked from the side to side. No answer.

Byleth blinked. "Why did we come to the Holy Tomb for a revelation from the Goddess, Sothis?"

"…"

"Especially if Saint Serios received her revelation near _Enbarr_. That's what history told us, right? It's in the books for both libraries."

Again, Rhea was silent. The students looked at one another. What was going on? Was this why the professor stayed up at night in the library?

"One last thing, Archbishop Rhea. My father's journal. His entry when I was born. No heartbeat. Not emoting. Never even crying. But here I am, with the Crest of Flames and able to use the Sword of the Creator. They all look the same, but the Sword of the Creator has a hole in the middle of it. Thunderbrand and the Lance of Ruin don't. They have very strange orb in them, glowing when the user fights with their weapon."

Rhea's eyes shrunk.

"… You're not telling me the entire truth. And during my first stay with Edelgard in Enbarr, for all her fears, she told me about this group in the shadows. Now, the entire monastery and students know about these people from a little misshapen camping trip. A stray chance. So why don't you tell me?"

She barred her teeth.

"Nothing?" Byleth sighed. She slowly walked to Edelgard's side as the young Emperor blinked, stunned.

"I'm sorry Rhea, but you're not telling me what's going on. What did you do to me when I was a baby?"

"W-wait, the professor was born here?" Bernadetta gasped.

"T-then Captain Jeralt disappearing for twenty years was…" Dorothea's eyes widened as she looked to Rhea.

All the students looked between the Emperor and the Archbishop. So many secrets. But they knew Edelgard's position as she stood now. What was Rhea's story?

The green-haired woman looked around. While she kept the Crest Stones, the defeated army upon this most sacred ground, how did she still end up losing?! Sothis not returned?! Of course, of course, it was this girl's fault. Wilhelm's scion…

"It's said in the tenants of the Church that acts of cruelty, theft, and murder are sins unless it's done in the name of the Goddess." Byleth continued, holding her sword. "And you told me the Sword of the Creator was a blessing from the Goddess herself, coming from the King of Liberation before he was corrupted. Yet, my changed appearance, not unlike Edelgard from experiments. Because I was somehow linked with Sothis. And still, Sothis herself blessed me with her powers. I still feel the same. I've talked with her you know. Throughout the school year, she criticized you.

"So, you could that I am an Arbiter of the Goddess. An Emissary."

Rhea froze.

"In the name of the Goddess Sothis, and in accordance with the tenants of the Church, I am asking you to surrender and tell us everything. Do so and we can find way to destroy these shadows."

Edelgard slowly came to her feet. Shock still written across her face. Even after everything. She thought the feeling of betrayal would… Of course, she had her own plans with Rhea but…

The archbishop lowered her head. The shadows returning over her eyes as she laughed. Low at first because growing louder and louder as she cupped her head.

"You dare speak of my mother as if you know her?! All of this, ALL OF THIS WAS DONE FOR HER RETURN! And you… hahahaah, you have gone and ruined it!" She screamed. "You failure! Just like the rest of the dolls before you! FAILURES, FAILURES, FAILURES!"

Her body glowing as the students immediately ran over behind the professor and Edelgard.

"I SHALL RIP YOUR CHEST OPEN AND TAKE BACK MY MOTHER'S HEART!"

Lightning shattered the earth when she stood. In her place, something else crackled the remaining tablets. Dark, and labored breathing with the sound of the dark beasts before. Wings beat as the smoke cleared.

A menacing white dragon roared where Rhea once stood, howling damnation.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?!" Caspar shouted.

"Everybody run!" Edelgard yelled, compelling the rest of the Black Eagles to follow. The Death Knight stood as Hubert and the professor helped the students flee.

The white dragon held his head up. Fire glowing in its mouth as Bernadetta knocked an arrow and fired it at the dragon's throat. It threw it off guard as Bernadetta immediately ran up the stairs.

Death Knight cast one spell at the beast before trailing behind the rest of them. There will be no warp running here, especially if it was under _their _control.

"IT IS FUTILE TO RUN! THE CHURCH OF SERIOS WILL RAISE AN ARMY AND HUNT YOU DOWN! YOUR CRIMES WILL NEVER BE ERASED!"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

They ran. They ran and ran and ran. Far from the monastery and Garreg Mach's general territory. Somewhere between the Alliance and Empire. An old semi-abandoned fort left alone as a sole sentinel in case either nation decided an invasion.

Rain poured down as the rest of the Black Eagles huffed, leaning against walls and crates.

The Death Knight was among them, keeping to himself at the fort's entrance.

"Edelgard… What in the world was that?" Ferdinand gasped, looking over. "What was that dragon? How's Lord Arundel tied in all of this?"

As the rest of the Black Eagles assembled, Edelgard looked to them. "That is Archbishop Rhea's true form, the Immaculate One. An immortal being who sat at the center of the Church since its founding. My uncle Lord Arundel is a major member of _that _group. He was one that spirited me away to the Kingdom when I was little, then mustered me back to the Empire for those experiments."

"D-did my father know about all this?"

"What about my father?" Caspar added. Linhardt nodded, joining in.

"I believe it's safe to assume so. They wished for a peerless Emperor as insurance when my father passes away. A little doll for them to rule Fódlan as they wished. Once, I thought the same. Helpless. Afraid. But chance said you all came to Enbarr. For almost two weeks, I learned about all of you and you learned about me.

"We returned to Garreg Mach and found everybody learned the truth. At first, it was the worst time to ever happen. My worst memories brought to the place I thought was a haven. And yet… time said otherwise. There are people in every house that suffer from the Crest system. Sylvain, Lysithea, Marianne. Even the other professors know what this systematic society has brought. At the center of it all, the Church. For every inkling they have about not abusing the powers of the goddess, they certain turn a blind-eye to it all."

"But is that entirely right?" Byleth asked.

"… How would I know?" She sighed. "The Church certainly enjoys its level of censorship. Small steps blow away with the simplest touch. An immortal being that had all the time to change this but didn't. All the same, never noticing _that _group managing to infiltrate the Kingdom as well, initiating the Tragedy of Duscar."

The group fell silent. They were dealing with enemies that thrived in the shadows, poking at all sides. How big their reach was… Did Edelgard truly know?

"So, what's going to happen now?" Linhardt asked. "Officially, you just launched an attack on Church. And from what's going on in the Empire, it's safe to assume you'll be uprooting the House leaders from the Insurrection. Letting the entire 36th Battalion to die is…"

"Why are we crying over the 36th?" She shook her head. "But I understand what you mean Linhardt. There are military generals loyal to me that would enjoy uprooting the patsy heads of state. The 1st Division is tasked with arresting Arundel's little toys and pawns. The 2nd is to apprehend the major House leaders for questioning. Once it's confirmed that they are under our control… I want to launch an ultimatum to church, and remove Rhea from power."

"You are in fighting the world, Edelgard." Petra pointed out.

"Maybe." She admitted. "It's definitely not the best tactic. But I hope to resolve this little 'lightning war' against Arundel as quickly as possible before he and his followers can retaliate. I'd rather die free than live under their thumb again."

Edelgard looked to the rest of the Black Eagles, bowing her head.

"This is the lonesome road I've decided to carve myself. I will admit, it was thought up in the last week since the last time I spoke with Lord Arundel. It was… It was, I guess because of you, all of you, that I decided to do this. To risk it all like this on a gamble. I was planning to fight you for my ambitions but things… Things are different. Now, your foolish Emperor is plunging her Empire into a civil war."

She steeled herself, looking to them. Even to the professor that defended her.

"You're all free to go. What I've come to venture, may be the end of me. I've effectively launched the Empire into a civil war to oust those responsible. Declared war on the Church. I'm fighting two fronts. This is not the best result I could've mustered, but… it's one that I can say I'm proud of. To finally be free as the eagle that we all share a house. You've seen both sides as they were.

"All of you… You can still head back. I won't hold it against any of you. The only thing I wish for you is to be safe."

The Black Eagle students looked to one another, to the professor, then back to Edelgard…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this girl's new [Frontline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_HWJFNqn_I). And so, fate weaves a new thread.
> 
> **Author's Notes**:
> 
> Did you get the historical references?


	11. Magic Spear I

PART I: OPAL DUSK

Lone Moon

_The Lonesome Roads_

* * *

_Together, the people of F_ _ó_ _dlan relish the beauty of the brilliant moon overhead as another year passes. They recall sad partings and new acquaintances alike, but each person must still walk their chosen roads_

_With each day the presence of spring grows stronger, and yet a lone moon still haunts the sky. A silent reminder, perhaps, of some inescapable truth…_

_That perhaps when Fate breaks…_

* * *

Lieutenant Kurt Weber stood guard, at the front doors to the grounds of the Aegir Estate. Rows and rows of hedges, all neatly trimmed with the vast gold the House held. A few marble statues dotted the mini maze, as if he expected honorable piety to himself. Funny that the Duke was placed under house arrest by the recently crowned Emperor.

Though, he was just a lowly lieutenant. The finer parts of politics and diplomacy skipped over his head. For now, he just watched over the grounds, sword and shield in hand. Tonight, was just like another other night.

Same shit, different day.

In the distance, he could see some lights approaching. This was unexpected. He never thought that somebody would be coming this late hour. As the front guards ran over to the approaching lights, they saluted and let them by. Looks like some interesting members coming to visit.

They approached, members of the 2nd Division, the Visigoths.

"Commander!" Kurt saluted. "What brings you here at this late hour?"

"We are here to bring Duke Aegir to Enbarr on orders of the Emperor herself." He handed over a letter. As Kurt looked it over under the low light, he nodded. It seemed genuine. Had the stamp of the Emperor right on it.

"Very well, please enter." He held the door open.

"Please Lieutenant, come with me." The Commander motioned for a few members to guard the front as they ventured inside.

Just as any high House in the Emperor, the interior of the mansion was extravagant to say the least. More gold-plated things that probably didn't need to be plated. Mirrors and shiny objects littered the area.

"Lead the way Lieutenant to the Duke's room."

As they went up the stairs, he could hear some of the soldiers inside running around. That was weird. Were they practicing a drill inside?

One of inner guards stopped and saluted to them. "C-commander! L-lieutenant! I'm sorry but we still haven't found him yet!"

"What?" They looked at one another. "What do you mean?"

"Duke Aegir. He's gone, sir! No sign of him jumping out of the window, no secret passages or anything! It's like he just disappeared like magic!"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The entire monastery was in an uproar. It has been a week and a half since any of the Black Eagle students, and the professor returned from their mission. The air felt tense with every step as the mass crowds of the markets disappeared overnight. The Church announced that the Imperial Army marched into the Holy Tomb and tried pillaging the Crest Stones and Hero's Relics there.

Claude von Riegan stared out the windows of the Golden Deer classroom. All the officers were here. His trusted allies. He looked to them then back to the outside. Knights marching up and down.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Leonie leaned against a pillar. "I mean, _none _of the Black Eagle classmates returned. Even the professor is missing."

"Do you think that Edelgard captured them as hostages?" Ignatz suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Lysithea shook her head. "Looking back, if the mages that came for me were directly associated with _that _group… What about the rest of the House members? The members of the Insurrection of the Seven?"

"But wasn't the Insurrection of the Seven a few years after the Hrym revolt?" Lorenz mused.

Raphael kept silent. All this thinking was making his head spin and the sandwich in his hand didn't help at all. He slowly put his food down. Leonie rubbed her head as her hair became frizzed and messy.

"Arrguuhhh! This is so damn confusing!" She turned to Claude. "Hey! Didn't you talk with Edelgard just before she started all this crap?! Did you have an idea?"

Claude turned around with a shrug. "Nope. Couldn't tell you. I just wanted to talk about a possible alliance between the Alliance and the Empire. She seemed interested but that's really it. You know, because of all these shadows and lies."

"Do you think that…" Marianne gulped, raising her hand. "She lied to you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her but let's wait until Hilda comes back with my little report, got it?"

Lorenz frowned, standing up. "Once again, you're not helping your cause Claude. What's Hilda's mission away at time like this?"

"Come on, Lorenz, put a little of that faith in me." He half-joked. The heir to House Gloucester only stamped his foot.

"You may be the next for leading the Alliance, but you can't just _not _tell us what's going on."

The Golden Deer looked at their leader. Claude rubbed the back of his neck, resting his hands there. "Well, let's just say something doesn't feel right. We still haven't a clue what's going on. I want an informed decision before we start doing anything."

"And Hilda is coming back with this… informed decision making?"

"Right." He chuckled. Just on cue, Hilda burst through the door, she handed Claude the documents. A heavy sigh on her lips as she rested against the wall. "Don't ever ask me for anything ever again."

"Got it. I'll keep it in mind." Claude smiled, taking the paper. His eyes and mouth when through several emotions as he walked over to the main table and slapped it down before everybody.

"Kinda wished Professor Manuela was here but all of the professors are in meetings with the rest of the Knights of Serios and the Church." He mumbled to himself.

"Ok… So what are we looking at?" Raphael tilted his head. "I see a map and a few descriptions. More documents. These red marks, they're Imperial troop movement?"

"Right on Raphael. Let's just say I've got a few buddies helping us."

"And who, pray tell, is that?" Lysithea asked.

"Trade secret."

Lorenz's frown only deepened. He knew. He knew _exactly _what Claude was referring to. It was one of Gloucester's secrets and backdoor channels. Of course, they weren't the only ones doing that but…

As Claude laughed, he simmered in silence. His concentration broke when Ignatz looked at the maps. "Wait, these don't make sense. I mean, the Empire's mobilizing, but look at these movements."

The class gathered around. "If the Empire's declaring war on the Church, why aren't there more troops heading towards Garreg Mach?"

"Exactly, but that's not the only important info here." The archer leader pointed to a line in the report. "Emperor Edelgard hasn't made an appearance before the rest of the House lords after the mission to the Holy Tomb."

They looked to one another. Confusion written across their faces before turning to Claude. "So she's… in exile?"

"Maybe. But a few of the Imperial divisions said to have her instructions. But the instructions appear to be contingency orders."

"Did it work? What are they after?" Raphael grabbed his sandwich again.

"If I had to guess, they're going after the House lords, but I don't think they've been in luck. In fact, it looks like the House lords are missing." He eyed one of the documents. "Even some of the minor ones here and there."

"So how does this all loop around?"

Lysithea leaned against the table. "Edelgard's cleaning shop. Starting with the lords that might've aided _that _group. But the war on the church…"

"It's possible that she started that too." Claude shrugged. _And sort of beat me to the punch…_

Already the gears in his head were churning. What was the best possible way to play off all of this? Ignatz's eye pointed that the Empire looked more ready for civil war than a war of expansion. Edelgard's gone missing and made herself an enemy of the church. The entire Black Eagles class is gone with Professor Byleth.

Intel is a life-or-death matter, and he'd rather not join in a wanton slaughter between anybody. For his allies. His classmates. For the rest of Fódlan and Almyria.

"Either Edelgard's got a full picture what's going on with that group… Or she's just running away." He muttered. "What do you guys think?"

They turned silent, musing over what to do. Lysithea hesitantly raised her hand. "If she's in for fighting this group directly… I can't say that I wouldn't want. But attacking the Church? I'm… not sure how that relates."

Claude started pacing. Before him was the chalk board as he flipped a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. "Ok, let's go over the facts. We know that Edelgard and you," He pointed at Lysithea. "suffered Crest Experimentation. Can you explain a little more, Lys?"

She reflexively jumped back. "Lys? Err, I hold two Crests. The first, Charon. It's a minor Crest. But the implanted one, Gloucester is a major Crest."

"But that's not all, is it?"

"The implantation… shortened my lifespan." She lowered her head.

As Claude wrote down, he made a comparison between ven diagram between Edelgard and Lysithea.

"Mhmmm, you both have the white hair. And while Lysithea greatly excels in magics –"

"That has _nothing _to do with my Crests!"

" – Edelgard's a lot stronger than she appears." He hummed. "You know, because of how tiny she is compared to a lot of us."

"Hey, just a theory." Leonie cleared her throat. "But what if, like that Monica girl and Tomas, Edelgard was replaced by one of those people?"

They felt silent for a moment before Claude shook his head. "I mean, unless you want to say the entire Black Eagles class was replaced by them in Enbarr, or Edelgard's been replaced by them since like… ever, but that's stretching it. Still, it's going on the board."

Marianne coughed. "It's said by the Church, the Crests are blessings of the Goddess. But recently, they've been slowly disappearing. Or so they say." Of course, she wanted hers gone as soon as possible but…

"But if we look at some of our classmates, it's a system dividing a lot. Take for example, Sylvain."

"But if Edelgard wants to tear down the Church, the organization that puts its stable into the Crests…"

"Hold on!" Lorenz challenged. "Trying to challenge the Church's authority on this is heresy."

"True." Claude nodded. "But the system of Crests has these lines that feel strange. That the Goddess gifted certain people with sacred blood. It's a direct link between people and the Goddess. Now combine that with _dare not disrespect your father, mother or any who serve the Goddess_. Would that mean not to go against people that have the Crests?"

The class turned silent. Lorenz took a moment to think. "But isn't the line for never abusing the powers of the Goddess come to play?"

"… Come on. Aren't we a bit human here? Greed, envy, hatred. You saw it during that camping trip. A Kingdom baron was trying to get Crest experiments."

Lorenz sunk his head. "But it doesn't make it _right_."

"I know." He walked over, patting Lorenz on the shoulder. "The Church is filled with good people. But the rules and how it affects people. I can see why Edelgard wants to tear it down. Or why somebody would. But I still feel that we're missing something here…"

As he wrote it down, Ignatz continued looking through the various reports. "Hold on. I've got something else. Raphael, could you get me that set of chess pieces? And Marianne, could you get me that large map of Fódlan?"

The two dashed to the corners of the classroom as the rest of them looked over. "What did you find Ignatz?"

"There's a new report about Imperial troop movement that makes this map wrong now."

As Marianne unrolled the map and set weights to keep it from rerolling, Raphael set the chess pieces aside. "Ok, so let's say Edelgard's troops are black. And the Imperial forces are white…"

Bit by bit, he reassembled the troop movement map. It didn't matter for the value of the pieces, except for the King pieces. They were kept separate. Bit by bit, the forces were spread out. Stretched thin.

As Claude looked at the map, he saw a pattern. House lords had their own personal troops within the Empire. It was like the Alliance with each territory having their own army. But as Ignatz stood back, he adjusted his glasses. For every black piece, there was a countered piece. But some black pieces towards Garreg Mach. But they weren't the concentration of forces.

"Mister Painter, what do your eyes see?"

"Aegir, Bergliez, Gerth, Hevring, Varley, Vestra, Arundel. These are the Insurrection of the Seven members. Aegir's been removed but missing. They're going through each House but what we've got… They haven't found any these main seven. Now they're encountering resistance."

"They aren't supporting Edelgard's war declaration?" Lorenz frowned. "Then again, that makes sense. Since she took the crown, what's she done thus far? Hold a celebration with her classmates and this."

Claude chuckled. "Exactly. It seems our little Emperor is in a bit of a bind. Things aren't going as planned." _Still, she isn't one to take big risks before… What happened?_

"What are we going to do, Claude?" Hilda asked.

"We'll wait. Our buddies in the Empire will keep it informed on the whereabouts of Imperial troop movement and if they can find Edelgard at all. I think we can rule out anywhere near the Kingdom, since they're pretty affiliated with the Church."

"So anywhere near the Alliance and Empire border?"

"Just near the border, I bet."

As they continued looking through the papers, Hilda chirped again. "Hey, do you think we should tell the Blue Lions and Dimitri about this?"

Claude paused. "… Not yet. I feel if we tell him too early, we might get something… rash."

"What about our homes?" Leonie asked. "What do you think the rest of the Alliance will think?"

"That's why I want to keep this a little secret. It's a lonesome road if we act too rashly. But if we act too late, then the lonesome road might end up just being us."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As Duke Aegir found several spirited Goddess knows how many kilometers or distance away, he screamed. The wind cracking as felt his body pulled out like an old torture device. Spreading across warmly toasted bread.

He was just in his living space, minding his own business while on House Arrest before some hooded figure grabbed and tossed him.

Thought he'd never see the light again. Metal bars crashed into his head as he came to his senses. He stumbled to his feet, just clothed in his night gown.

An abnormally tall man-beast stood in full plate armor from the other side of the cage. It opened the door, holding it for him. "Congratulations. You've been rescued."

Duke Aegir slowly tip-toed out of his cage, trying to keep his belly from spilling out.

"You're welcome." The man growled before closing the door again.

Strange luminate beams guided his path upwards. Towards a stair that led to an opening. Another mansion, but the air felt colder somehow. The interior was a large study, with windows covering by large curtains.

Before him were other noblemen from the other Houses. Some minor barons and lesser lords, but the main ones were his allies from the Insurrection of the Seven. Minus one.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

He turned to the left as did all the other nobles. It was Lord Volkard von Arundel. No, not anymore. That man died, defying the rest of the Seven when he fled to the Kingdom. He paid with his life to return.

The Commissar-Lord of the mythical Shambhala, Thales.

"Why did we ever trust you?!" Count Varley shouted. "You promised us a perfect doll. A perfect Emperor to dance in our palms! And now, she's done this! A civil war!"

Thales shook his head. "Do you want vengeance? Or a solution?"

They immediately quieted them down.

"My fellow comrades, indeed. FE15 has proven herself too unstable. She's a failure of a tool and a doll. Too volatile for our little schemes. And you're be right to say I am at fault here too. But I have a solution. As her military forces, the best of the Empire, are marching through your territories, I ask of you, do you still believe that 'Destiny arrives all the same'?"

A chill when down everybody's spines.

And Thales smiled.

"Then just as you betrayed your Emperor before, you shall do so again. And this time, there will be no do-overs. A new Empire shall reign supreme."

He pointed to the curtains as a map of Fódlan appeared. Highlighted cities of all three nations were counted as several strange javelins appeared. They were lifting off the ground, pointing in all directions, meant to hit the capitals.

But what caught the eyes of the nobles, was five of these strange things. They were targeting somewhere near the border of the Alliance and Empire.

"Your little doll is here, but I think we'll wait for the Knights of Serios and Lady Rhea to come to exterminate them, hm? She's caused quite the mess."

The nobles looked at one another then back to Thales as he smirked. "All of your worries will wash away." He pulled back the curtains. What the nobles saw was beyond words.

Only a handful of men in strange metal armor stood, a fleet of metal boxes with chopping blades above them. Stood over the bodies of the 1st Heavy Infantry Division of the Empire, without a single loss of their men. Most of the bodies looked like raw meat, churned into a pulpy mess of metal, gore, and blood.

Strange weapons held by this group. Against the regular army, what's going to stop them? Against Crest born? Perhaps something else…

"Crests are interesting trinkets, but they are bound by blood. In the darkness, for over thousands of years, we prepared. We grew stronger. We thrived by the gifts of our ancestors and improved their technologies. We are the most powerful military force in the history of Man."

"W-what if we surrender to Edelgard's army?"

"And what? Believe that you conspirators aren't going to lose you head? The moment she took the throne, your positions were forfeit. She. Will. Kill you all."

The nobles gulped. That… was true. Was it?

"I can offer you _so _much more. A man can have anything so long as they're willing to sacrifice. But only if you say '_Yes'_. Like you did before, with your Emperor. And now, this one. All it took was a little insurrection…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this [Magic Spear I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2o_XGQ3EcrI), the world will yield


	12. Dragon Age: Origins

_Serios found herself surrounded by bandits. She always had a feeling it would be like this. The lone survivor cursed to herself. This was where her vengeance would take her. Killed and nowhere close to man turned king. A thief and bandit turned into leader and ruler of the F_ _ó_ _dlan Empire._

_That he committed a river of blood and told a truth to the world._

_As Rhea held her ground with blade in hand, one of the bandits charged in at her. Their leader as he screamed. As she held her sword, another man stepped into her view. Gallant and proud as any other man of this world._

_But this one… no, this was different._

_With shining axe in hand, he tossed the bandit away in a single stroke. The rest of them backed away, hauling their leader as the man breathed easy._

_He slowly turned around…_

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Rhea gasped, pulling herself up from her bed. _Why that dream…?_

She was back in her archbishop quarters. Just outside the door, she could hear the low rumbling of knights marching to and fro. She sunk her head back into the pillows. Her hands dragging across her face.

To be so close to having her mother again, only for it to be snagged away. Taken away, just like before.

She shut her eyes. A bit of tears drizzled down her face. If not Wilhelm's scion, then it was her own mother.

Yet her immortal words continued to guide her. It's been nearly two weeks since then, but no soldiers from the Empire came beyond a few scouts. For now, they were taken away, locked into the dungeons of the monastery to be questioned and further sentencing.

Day by day, she could feel the presence of her mother's Crest Stone disappear from the monastery. No, perhaps it wasn't her mother's Crest Stone but rather the professor herself.

She remembered. The early days when she invited the professor to chat. She was always so… guarded for a moment. Perhaps it was Jeralt's teaching, her upbringing that kept her like so.

Yet, the more and more she watched from a distance, she couldn't help but be enamored by the woman. Was it just because she had the Crest Stone?

Crest Stones.

That was the heart of this issue was it? After the war, she should've just kept them to the emerging church. A safeguard to the rest of the world and the dark secret of their manifestation. Embedded into the bones, they held power beyond comprehension; a near-direct link into the stolen dragon blood that coursed through their veins.

But Wilhelm and then his son Lycaon insisted that they kept a few. The Holy Relics of the Ten Elites and their Crest-bound powers. Weapons made from the bones of her own brothers and sisters.

Every time she looked at their descendants, it became harder and harder to bear looking them in the eye. That old hatred, those descending from thieves and murderers, burned just as Macuil said it would.

And yet…

And yet…

She _couldn't _fault them for that. To be born into such a world. How and why would they even know unless they were told? In those days, when she was far more reckless and vicious, the days of iron and blood, it could've worked. But looking as they are now; Rhea stayed her hand. Macuil and Seteth held her back.

Cursing herself for ever dragging herself back into the hole. It was because of Wilhelm, his friends, Seteth and the rest of the Four Saints that kept her from falling. Dragging herself from a blood-soaked path to something… less blood-soaked.

Doubts and fears. And the dragon's rage that beat underneath it all.

Mumbling curses from a tongue and age long gone, Rhea picked herself up again. In the end, she found herself once more. Staring into mirror, who she really was.

Rhea, the kind archbishop.

Or Serios, the blood-drive warrior of the past?

Or perhaps, like all of that, they were titles. Tossed and given by those that couldn't understand what kind of emotions it meant to live through the Red Canyon. To give value, to condemn, to inspire hope. With just a few words, lies, and blood, one can change the world.

Sometimes she wished she could just run from it all. Forget about the archbishop position and just sleep in Zanado. To finally join the rest of them in peace. But fate wouldn't be so kindly to that idea. They would come again, just as the Foenician's did. Just as Nemesis did months later.

Rhea closed her eyes, seeing the professor smile to her, holding her hand out. As Rhea reached out, it disappeared again. Edelgard and Byleth. The names stung in her head now. Flashes of red streaked across her view at the very mention.

But these dreams weren't ignored. Those blooming feelings in her heart couldn't be ignored. Slowly, the mercenary woman spoke to her. Perhaps she too saw something that she could not. But the crypts of her brothers and sisters should've been laid to rest, left alone. But she couldn't deny their power.

After all, a few of them are being kept safely in the vaults of the Faerghus Treasury. Relics of the past, passed down.

'Holy Weapons', they called it. If only they knew…

No, her mother once said that dreams sometimes gave reflections. Insight into the world. Thoughts and misplaced details lost in the spur of the moment. These things haunting her ever since the professor first came to the monastery.

_What if these are premonitions? _She wondered.

She wouldn't know until it finally came to pass.

"Wilhelm… What happened…?"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Seteth stood before the rest of the staff and the major knights. The entire Reception Hall was barricaded so the students wouldn't come in. For now, they had to take the long way around the monastery. The older gentleman never thought it would come to this.

That the very sword that they helped forge with Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg and the rest of the Faithful Seven would be turned against them. The shadows found another way to cast themselves among the world. With steady hands and voice, he started their faculty meeting.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the monastery, I'm glad all of you have made to talk about the current situation."

Seteth looked to them. The Knights of Serios looked eager for a fight while the monks, church staff, and teachers looked worried. "As you are all aware, Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire launched a raid into the Holy Tomb, seeking to loot the Crest Stones that laid there."

He choice his words carefully. He wouldn't dare speak of their origins or what true purpose they were used for. "However, she managed to escape along with the rest of the Black Eagle students and the professor. We've been getting reports that the Adrestian Empire is in a state of civil war."

Manuela and Hanneman looked at one another.

"At the current moment, we are spreading our search to look for any trace of the Black Eagle students and the professor. At worse, we can suspect that Edelgard has taken them hostage. Most reports are coming back conflicted."

"What about the slowly gathering army of Imperial forces just outside Garreg Mach territory?" Catherine asked, crossing her arms.

"We will do our best to monitor them. The students from the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer will help evacuate the villagers from the bottom of the monastery and other merchants. The Knights of Serios will repel them and volunteers from all remaining houses will engage."

"So, we're staying out of the civil war in the Empire?" Shamir questioned.

"Indeed. Once we've secured Edelgard, we can be certain that the Empire's civil war will stop. The Church has always been a neutral force in Fódlan. This calls for direct action."

The Earth Dragon Nebatean lied. He knew that just capturing Edelgard wouldn't stop the war. The shadows were getting restless. The reports, the signs, the people. Capturing Edelgard and sentencing her wouldn't stop it. The fact there was civil war in the Empire pointed in that direction.

Justice needed to be shift. For if they were but a moment too slow, Fódlan was lost. And he wouldn't dare have the people of the world experience anything like the Red Canyon.

"That is all we can speak for now. Professors, I wish that all you stay with the Knights of Serios when we have a final location on the Black Eagles. That's all. Dismissed."

As everybody headed out, Seteth breathed easier. He hadn't made talks about war in over a thousand years. Now, war was coming yet again.

Just in dreams. Former students, Knights of Serios, and professors fighting one another. Chaos and danger at every corner. He heeded these warnings well. Once the hall was cleared, Flayn approached him with a solemn voice.

"Brother, are we really expecting another war?"

"If we're too slow, yes. And I fear that it will be more terrible than the War of Heroes."

That immediately frightened her. "… H-how did we miss this? I thought the Empire was on our side…"

"We are dealing with an enemy that's grown over the years, Flayn." He slowly turned. "Here we were preparing for the last war, if they decided to attack us head on. They adapted. They grew. They reforged themselves. There was no way we could've known, without searching in the shadows themselves. War became their tool. And…"

The former Saint Cichol rubbed his temples. "And they've managed to seep into the Imperial Family… How could we be so blind?"

Seteth gulped. Worry, doubts, and fear. All of this would endanger not just them, but the surviving Nebateans. Five of them remained. A dying race, and a legacy erased from history. Were they destined to fade?

"Brother?" Flayn tugged on his sleeve.

"Let's go back with Rhea again. Perhaps she can give us more on what to do."

The two ventured back upstairs. Rhea was tending to her duties as before. But she slumped over. Heavy weights on her shoulders as she looked back. "Ah, both of you are here." She looked to the guards. "Leave us."

As the guards exited and locked the room, Seteth spoke up first. "Have you decided a course of action yet?"

"We will bring Edelgard and fleeing professor to justice. Then, we shall set sight to those that lived in the shadows."

"They've never acted so brashly in the past." Flayn gulped. "Something must've happened. Or maybe they're ready."

"You think it could be a trap?" Rhea looked at her brother.

"It's _possible_ but there hasn't been a single report for Edelgard's appearance. Conflicting with the professor's reports before… Rhea, I must ask. What exactly happened down there?"

"I…" She gasped. Her hands shook and tensed up. "_Murderers… thieves…!_"

"Rhea!" The two immediately brought her close as the trembles slowed. Back, and forth, the two gently rocked her. Rhea took a deep breath as she looked down.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No, we understand." The two slowly let her go. But Seteth continued to press. "I remember what happened. The fire, the bloodshed. The Sword of the Creator and strange blades they all carried. But I need to know what exactly happened down here. The professor isn't one to suddenly get up and leave."

Rhea shut her eyes. "May I get you a ladder, so you'd get off my back?"

"Don't do this to me, Rhea. Don't shut us out. We're family. We're…" He looked away. "We're all that's left in this world. Please, just tell us…"

"Edelgard brought in Imperial soldiers to raid the crypts. She talked about them being storages for weapons. Then… Then the professor and the students were fighting them. The Death Knight appeared, stopping any of the soldiers from fleeing."

"Did they manage to escape with some?" Seteth asked.

"None. The only thing that was damaged was their tombs."

He breathed easy. Not that it gave him any satisfaction, but at least those that were dead stayed buried. "Then what happened?"

"I was… so enraged. It was like reliving Zanado again. I couldn't believe that a descendant of Wilhelm could've done such a thing. To defile the very grounds where are family lays."

Flayn and Seteth kept a grim expression. "Then the professor… She started asking. What were the Crest Stones. Why the Holy Tomb. Then… what I did to her as a child."

"You never told us." Flayn pointed out.

Rhea composed herself. "It was… the twelfth attempt to revive mother. She eloped with former Captain Jeralt. They had a child, but their child was a still-born."

"What was the mother's name?"

"Gamori."

"She's buried just in the courtyard, isn't she?"

Rhea continued with her story. "Gamori begged to save her child, so I did. I took the heart of mother and implanted it into Byleth."

Seteth and Flayn gasped. "What?! Is that how you've been trying to bring back Sothis?!"

"I tried keep these beings away from the world… But there were… complications." She slowly turned. "Bit by bit, the more they lived, the more they developed a personality. I let them continued, hoping that one day, Sothis would… merge with their personality."

"And Captain Jeralt, he never learned the truth, did he?"

"No."

Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose. "I remember his journal, stating that the professor had no heartbeat, no emotions. Never cried. If something happened to Flayn and the person in charge avoided my questions." He sighed. "I would've done the same thing."

Rhea cupped her mouth, flinching as she looked down. "Are you saying… this is all my fault?"

"No! It's not that!" He immediately retracted. "But we _can _make this right. If we continue to search for Edelgard and the professor… All these misconceptions will be split. We will have a united front."

"Father…?" Flayn looked down.

"A war is coming Rhea. We need _everybody _for this. Do you remember those days in the War of Heroes? We allied with anybody that could've gave us an edge against Nemesis's army. We need to do that again."

She scowled. "But the damnable action that –!"

"I know!" He shouted back. "I know… If I, no we, had the ability to transform, then I would've done the exact same thing in your position. And I still feel uncomfortable about all of this. Everything. From the War of Heroes to now. All of that coming to _this_."

Seteth walked to Rhea, holding her hand. Flayn walked up, doing the same.

"We will follow you to the ends of Fódlan, just as we did before. Just like before, we will help guide you again. You have us, the Knights of Serios, the professors… This isn't some lonesome road you need to travel again. Just like the old war."

"But why…" Rhea felt tears in her eyes swell. "Why did she betray me?"

Flayn looked up. "Lady Rhea, I don't think the professor would ever betray anybody. Or any of the Black Eagles. It's not in their personalities."

"But when they saw… my form…"

"We wield and command an awesome power most people wouldn't understand, Rhea." Seteth reminded her. "Truths are harder to understand and difficult to explain."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Rain and rain.

The fortress kept all of that out as some of the Black Eagles settled in. Every day, Edelgard found herself pacing more and more. She expected resistance, it was a given with her uncle in power. But now the Empire was driven in near half. Byleth watched as the young Emperor pace around. Her hands and fingers constantly fidgeting.

She was doubting herself. Just as everybody was. With them escaping into this remote fort, at least they wouldn't go hungry. Petra offered to go off hunting. Dorothea decided to jump in, wanting to learn a little more. Caspar and Linhardt patiently waited for any signs of their fathers.

All the reports came back with missing nobles. Only a few decided to join with their new Emperor. Some decided to just sit back and watch, letting the soldiers come to their lands and leave. The ones that resisted were the conspirators for the Insurrection of the Seven.

But everybody's anxiety was rising. Ferdinand constantly second-guessing himself. Bernadetta had a panic attack the other day. Hubert usual demeanor cracked, scowling that he should've eliminated his father just after Edelgard's coronation.

Byleth had her doubts. She wanted to know the truth of it all. It was considered a holy tomb. Perhaps Sothis knew, but then again, she couldn't hear her voice anymore. For all the powers of the Goddess, she left so little information.

Now, she really wished she had some amount of reassurance.

As Byleth looked over, Edelgard finally stopped, staring out the window as the rain continued. "… Professor, I must ask. Why did you start questioning things?"

"Hn?"

"I'll say it again." She slowly turned to her. "Why did you side with me?"

"I…" Byleth pushed herself off the crate she sat on. "I guess… I had my own reasons to search for the truth."

"Even if you find the truth, would it even be worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at where we are professor." She shrugged. "Not a single bit closer to anything. I feel the tension in the air. Even with the Death Knight off, I wonder when you'll scatter to the winds."

"Edelgard, it's not like –"

"Then answer the question." She sighed. "There are things that simply cannot be taken back. That is the entire point of coming here."

"Then why do it? The tomb and –"

"And let Arundel and his men _win?_" She scoffed. "If I hadn't let his men in, they would've reported back to him and everything that was done would be undone. Or they would've forced their way inside regardless. You'd have a corpse on your hand, or just something to blame. Nowhere near the truth."

"Are they really that strong?"

"Have we heard anything from either division for their capture?"

Byleth looked away. "No."

"Then that is your answer. Stand on the graves of the Tragedy of Duscar, the Insurrection of the Seven. The deaths of my brothers and sisters. Ask the ghosts if honor or sensibility matters."

She looked down.

"Silence is your answer. This the price of forgoing everything." Edelgard got herself up. "It's time for you all to leave. Head back to your families. Why follow some 'insane emperor', right?" She scowled. Venom dripped with every word. "If I need to force you all, then I will."

"You'll lie to them?"

She stopped. "I'll lie even to myself if it helps keep them safe."

The professor got up, yanking Edelgard's hand. In a single stroke, she slapped the new Emperor across her face.

Edelgard flinched for a moment, her eyes turned a stolen blank color. _Always a slave…_

"You can't just give up…" Byleth pulled her.

"Now, it just comes to consequences." Edelgard brushed passed her. "Death is nothing compared to vindication. At least… If you survive, you'll understand the truth. Whatever truth you find I hope it satisfies you."

"Edelgard, this isn't about that anymore…"

"Then what?" She looked back. "Why did you even bother coming here? Why did any of you bother coming then? Why should a _tool _have any right to emotions or feelings if their sole purpose is to cause chaos as a harbinger of war? Should've just shut my mouth and let everything fall into place. Just as Arundel would've wanted it."

"… Because it's more than just truths or vengeance or justice…" She stepped closer again. "… Just like Rhea, I see something in you both. Hiding facts and lies behind a mask…"

Edelgard ground her teeth. She hated that comparison as Byleth continued. "You two are so alike, it's almost funny…"

"You think I'm some sort of _joke?_"

"Not that!" Byleth pulled her close. "I've seen you fight. I've seen you talk with the rest of the class. Please don't lose yourself."

"What would be the point?" She responded. "This war was won before we were ever born. What good would bonds, friendship, loyalty mean in the end? All that matter was the cards to fall into place. After all, the House Always Wins…"

"… Then what would it be against 'love'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A march and drumbeat call for vengeance. For the old [Dragon Age and its Origins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWFEVbfCcOY)…


	13. 117

Professor Hanneman was caught in the all teachers meeting while everybody was dismissed. According to Archbishop Rhea, the Adrestian Empire had declared war on the Holy Church.

But there hasn't been any word past that. Nothing regarding where Edelgard or the rest of the Black Eagles were.

It's almost two weeks and the air were tense as ever.

Knights with marching orders, increasing their patrols on the grounds and the surrounding territory. Recently, they've spotted a small group of Imperial soldiers on the edge of Garreg Mach territory. But all they were doing was waiting. They didn't seem too inclined to fight.

But Dimitri gripped his spear all the tighter. Among the bushes and trees, hiding behind greens, the Blue Lions waited. These soldiers seemed more inclined to just sit around and lazy about.

Ashe notched his bow, aiming true at the first one. Dedue readying his gauntlets. Everybody was in position.

The blonde leader signaled. Magic pelleted the ground as they scrambled to their feet, running to grab their weapons. Ingrid and Felix intercepting them as they turned around. Annette and Sylvain emerging with magic and spear in hand.

Surrounded the soldiers immediately put up their hands. Dimitri approached who looked like the leader as he dragged him to him. "Where's Edelgard?"

"H-how should I know?!" The soldier yelped. "All I got was my orders from the 2nd!"

He growled, shoving the man back down. "Tie them up, let the Knights of Serios deal with them."

Again, they found themselves blocked. Edelgard played her cards well. These soldiers were just scouts. Or maybe just a contingency group. Either way, her forces were scattered and all over the place. Finding her would be a problem. Not just for him, but the Knights of Serios as well.

Round and round in circles. Simple patrol missions in Garreg Mach territory. But the Kingdom hasn't taken a side. No official declaration of war. He thought that the Kingdom would mobilize their forces. But with no clear direction or enemy movements, where would they go?

Then there were rumors that the court mage, Cornelia Arnim, disappeared. Now, of all times?

The blue prince cooled his emotions again. There was so much to think about. According to the Knights, Edelgard was the mysterious Flame Emperor.

Emotions ran through his head. Dimitri barely remembered what happened then. He locked himself in the training facilities, hacking away at dummy after dummy. All of them needed to be patched up. No need for thoughts when anger was enough.

Dedue followed him, making sure he wasn't going to hurt himself. Felix acted more coldly. Annette stopped her singing. Sylvain was on the fence with everything. The tense air and grim atmosphere stopped his flirting. But even then, it didn't feel the same. He came to the monastery for one purpose, one mission. Revenge. But why did it feel so distant now?

His fingers drummed up and down his spear as Mercedes and Ashe finished tying up the soldiers. "I'll go and alert the knights." Ashe headed off.

He gave him a curt nod before leaning against a tree. This was the correct path… right?

Somewhere in his heart, beyond the anger and hatred, a little voice called out to him. That their little talk in the library wasn't some distant memory. That there was truth in her words. That she would even burn her soul against that dragon. But as he investigated his dreams, it painted another picture.

That lady in red in his dreams was Edelgard. Heavily armored as he changed after her shadow. When he thought he grabbed her, hands gripping against her lying throat, he found his strength fading. Ghosts at his backside demanding her blood for their own. Their apparitions forcing his hands deeper as his fingers dug into her skin.

And yet…

And yet…

As he slowly crushed her throat, he found himself by the same brown-haired girl that helped him dance. The very one that guided his hands and feet through the steps. A little bossy, but still sweet.

Then, he was alone again. The light falling to shadow once more. Ghosts still pulling at his legs and arms. He closed his eyes again and found himself in the forest with the rest of the Blue Lions.

Ingrid walked over. Holding his shoulder. "Dimitri, you ok there?"

"I'm fine." He breathed, dragging his spear up. He could feel and see the indents from his hands. How worse would've been if he saw Edelgard marching into the Holy Tomb with her forces. Dimitri dared not think of it.

Heart torn and mind scrambled, he looked to the rest of the Blue Lions. "We're heading back. Wait…" He counted them. "Where's Felix? Where's Sylvain?"

The class looked around. Their Lone Wolf swordsman ran off and their Sincere Knight was missing?

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As Felix followed the trailing paths, he could hear the light crunching of armored boots from his trailer. The young swordsman turned his head. "Didn't I tell you I work alone for this?"

"Dimitri said to cut that 'lone wolf' crap out. I'm just following that to the letter."

He grunted back, trekking over some branches and a large root. "Sometimes I wonder if your existence is just to piss people off."

"Ouch. You're like some wild bramble, pricking everything."

"Maybe I should prick you." He pulled the small bit of his sword. Sylvain laid off, following behind. Still, the weight of his armor and steps didn't leave the best impressions.

"So where are you going?"

"Searching for more soldiers."

"You know, they were the last ones."

"Maybe. What about scouts? Snipers? Possible reconnaissance units?"

The young heir to Gautier pulled Felix's shoulder, forcing him to stop. "Come on Felix, what's on your mind?"

"Edelgard's reason. The Boar Prince is acting like he was again. All he needs is a bad push."

Sylvain winced. "You can't be that –"

The swordsman gave him a look as he reflected on his thoughts. "Okay, maybe you've got a point."

"Do you really believe that Edelgard had the ability of scheduling an assassination, knowing King Lambert's position, and betraying her mother's wishes and getting her killed as well?"

"… Well, when you put it like that, nothing seems ridiculous."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Dimitri's strength. I've seen it firsthand. Damned boar."

"Felix, you sure about this?"

"Yes." He paused, holding position. As he bent down, he slowly crept behind a tree. Armored boots were marched their way. Sylvain did the same, bending down. The armor he wore was getting harder to kept up too.

But the men who marched on by were patrolling Knights of Serios. Another party scouting around. "Lady Rhea is leading the evacuation of Garreg Mach. Students are slowly heading up. Even the Imperial students."

"I've heard the Empire's in a state of civil war."

"Ionius IX the finally croaked?"

"No, apparently his daughter, the leader of the Black Eagles, launched the war."

"But isn't see the one that attacked the Holy Tomb?"

"I don't see why she doesn't want to do both."

"Damned crazy bitch. Did anybody realize what a total monster she was?"

"Not sure, but tyrants do whatever."

The patrolling knight stopped. "Well, that ends it here. Let's head back."

"Right."

"I doubt her army would've went this way anyways. Too close to Kingdom territory."

Just as the knights were gone, Felix bound himself back up. "I thought so too. Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagles would've fled towards the monastery. She's probably towards the Alliance and Empire border."

"What are you going to do Felix?"

"Simple. Ask what the hell she's doing."

Sylvain frowned. "What? Why?"

"Despite what these knights say, remember that the Kingdom has these shadows as well. The Flame Emperor. Kronya and Solon. But especially that Kronya girl. She was the closest to Edelgard. What if Edelgard was trying to infiltrate them?"

He furrowed his brow. "She'd willingly join with the people that implanted her?"

Felix shrugged. "Wouldn't be the insane opinion. Especially if she's starting a civil war."

"That still doesn't explain the attack on the Holy Tomb."

"Who's the head of the Church? And what they do about Crests?"

That got his mind going. Sylvain's face went through revelation, fear, doubt, relief, and confidence. "But that's still an issue… What do you think Dimitri's going to do?"

Felix rubbed his chin. "That's what I'm afraid of. If he acts like his usual boar self, then…" The young noble of Fraldarius shrugged. "We'll figure it out when we get there. Let's head back."

"Felix, what exactly are you planning?" The other man stopped, turning his head to the side.

"I plan to fight. Cut my own path for that truth I'll see."

"You're gonna be walking a lonesome road…"

"I count on it."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Returning to the monastery, Dimitri barely paid attention to the two lagging Blue Lions. He barely gazed over to them as he continued inspecting his weapon. Constantly, the nagging feel was pounding the back of his head.

To kill or not. To fight or not. Love and hate. Revenge and justice. He shut his eyes, hoping that darkness wouldn't find him. Yet he could still smell the sickeningly sweet smell of burning bodies. Spears and blood coating everything as he crawled his way out. Standing over dead bodies as they called to him.

"Dimitri."

He turned his head to Ingrid. He looked back to his weapon. A sliver of blood trailed down from his palm. He accidently cut himself in the middle of checking the tip.

The Stalwart Knight had some honey-moistened wrapping in one hand as she yanked his hand away from his spear. "Sit please."

"Ingrid, I can take care –"

"I said, 'sit'."

Dimitri did exactly that. As she continued, holding his hand, taking some water and towels to wipe away the blood. "You need to paid attention to your surroundings."

"I know."

"Do you?" She eyes him before cleaning the wound. Once it was done, she took the honey-wrappings and bound his hand lightly. Tight but not too much. "Better." Ingrid sighed, "You going to take better care of yourself?"

"I'll try."

The young woman sighed, pulling his spear away and setting it aside. "There are a hundred and seventeen ways you can be tackling this problem, but you keep choosing to ignore them."

"I… I know."

"So what are you planning to do when you find Edelgard?"

He shut his eyes. "I'm not even sure myself."

"… Duscar."

"I know."

"Are you going to rush in again?"

"I'm not one to mix things up." He admitted.

"Dimitri, you have all of us." She opened her hands to the rest of the Blue Lions. "You are the next King to Faerghus. We will follow you to the ends of Fódlan."

"Is it for country, or for me?" He slowly turned.

"Dimitri?"

The young man shook for a moment, taking his spear in his non-dominate hand. "You've been getting nightmares recently, haven't you? Dreams of some cruel and warped future? I'm sure everybody else here is getting them too."

"I've… dreamed them myself." She bowed her head. "We were at Gronder Field. Everybody from the Blue Lions, the Black Eagles, the Golden Deer. We were fighting one another. Not like the mock battles before, but actual weapons. The screams of our classmates… I…"

She looked down. "I think I died in that battle. Every time, it was a different way. Arrows, spears, swords, axes. It didn't matter… It was so… surreal."

"I know what you mean." He slowly turned to her. "But my dreams, they were with a woman in red. Four different dreams, all acting the same, but different. Out of all those dreams, I died three out of every four of them. But in the ones that I didn't…"

Dimitri shook his head. Even those dreams, he could feel the blood and anger underneath it all. Worse again was the satisfaction that it was done. That he had won. What good was peace when it was buried under the lives of the enemy and their own? Was this what war was going to be? Senseless carnage?

"I vaguely remember some of them. We were in some palace. Maybe it was in the Empire." She looked at him and said, "Dimitri, these dreams, with everybody. This isn't a lonesome road that you need to walk yourself."

"I _won't_ let these dreams become a reality!" He strained. Hands curling into tight balls as he ground his teeth. "I swear it."

"There's only so much we can do."

"Then… Then we need to find Edelgard. Take her in. I…" Frustrated, he turned groaning. "… We don't even know where she could _be_."

"I doubt she'll be anywhere near the Kingdom if she wants to start a war. Wouldn't be the best place if the Kingdom's mobilizing."

"Then somewhere near the Alliance and Empire border." He frowned. "We could schedule patrols with the Knights of Serios to search for them."

"That seems like the best." Ingrid nodded.

As they conversed, Dedue approached, bowing slightly before continuing. "Your Highness, the Knights of Serios are offering the students to patrol with them. They are expanding their search while the Empire is in civil war."

That immediately rang a bell in Dimitri's head. "The Empire's in a state of civil war."

"Between Edelgard and the rest of the House Lords. Several divisions of the army against the House Lords personal militaries in their territories."

"So who's winning?" Ingrid asked.

"It's an even match. But the Knights intelligence believe that the Imperial Loyalists are gaining ground."

"Loyalists… You mean the one's siding with the House Lords?" Ingrid asked. Dedue nodded. "What we're doing then is bringing Edelgard to justice? And that'll stop the civil war?"

"Indeed. That is what they told us."

She looked back to Dimitri, looking more resolute. "Very well. If we stop Edelgard's reign where it sits now, then we can avoid more bloodshed. Tell the Knights that the Blue Lions will join their search."

As the young charge walked off to tell the knights, Dimitri's shoulders slumped. "I remember what the Professor Byleth told me. To keep trying to talk with her. But then, she ran off with Edelgard."

Ingrid bowed her head. "What will happen when you finally do meet her?"

"I don't know. This lonesome road I've seen in my dreams… Should I really kill her?"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"Love…" Edelgard repeated. "It can be so easily twisted."

The two young women looked at one another. The rain continuing as some splashed through the windows. While there were no sounds of thunder, the pitter-patter made her skin crawl. No signs of stopping.

"It sows the seeds of doubt, brings ruin to those that hesitant, believing that someone can be saved."

"Do you hold yourself to those words yourself?" Byleth asked.

"Yes. Sometimes… sometimes you'll have no choice but to end things with your own hands, just to survive." She closed her eyes. "As I killed my older brother to stop his pain. I stared at him, watching the light from his eyes fade. Just as he told me."

She bit a hard target. The fallen Emperor sighed. "Naivety cannot save the world. If you cannot grasp your own destiny, then it will brush you aside…"

Her words low and bitter. She spoke from experience.

"But has it given you happiness?"

"…" She closed her eyes. "You can't change the past."

"The only thing you can change is how you feel about it."

"What'd be the point? Everything that has happened in the past is what led us here."

"But it doesn't have to chain you."

"And regret everything that I've done? What would be the purpose of living a regretful life?"

"Isn't not about that." Byleth held her close. "As long as there is one person…"

"One person cannot hold against the shadows before it envelops them."

"Not just one person by themselves. Promise me this… that you'll remember all the time we spent together. All of us, talking together in Enbarr. Our times in the monastery."

"Just fleeting memories." Edelgard calmly replied. "Love is easily twisted. The shadows patience is infinite…"

"But in its heart lies its greatest weakness. It takes just one to hold it back. Love can ignite the stars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [117](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUrsOQanozo) ways to think of a solution and none of them are satisfying…


	14. Here's to You

Jeritza was an odd person. Stunned at a young age, the lingering bits of a life that could have been stayed. But they could never do anything to quell the sounds in his heart, a thirst, no a hunger that could never be filled.

It was because of a noble from the Adrestian Empire that he forged a mask for himself. To vent himself at the world that had taken so much from him. So he went and got it. Barely a hint of satisfaction as the things that were taken could not be returned. In its place, a burning passion for fighting. A challenge, a brutal beatdown. Yes, this was the true form, what he wanted, what he craved. Yet, the small things kept sparking in his heart.

It was Edelgard that held her hand for him, gave him purpose. A sense of belong, no matter a brutal path.

So, he waited, like a shadow, seeing the delegations of House nobles and the one called 'Thales' converse. Behind a black skull of a mask, he waited, listening to the conversations. For a moment, all seemed that it was going against him. That he needed to return to Edelgard's side and protect her. The Black Eagles were scattered away. Or rather, forced away.

Their little rebellion failed, and they'd have Edelgard's head for that. But she wanted to make sure that Thales and his cronies didn't have any special tricks up their sleeves. It was the least he could do for her. But something stirred in the back of his mind. The many gifts that these people, now calling themselves the Agarthans, provided them were left unchecked. The voice scrambler with the helmet and the Scythe of Sariel were all theirs. But as far as he knew that can be used against them.

It was also an intimidation trinket. To produce such a strange and powerful weapon as if it came from nothing. Who knows what kinds of weapon they have?

The destruction of the 1st and 2nd Divisions were complete. The light smell of burning flesh turned rotten for him. But there were odd flying carriages armed with rapid firing magic and other things. They ripped apart the soldiers. Armored humans wielding some form of a blunderbuss.

"L-lord Thales…" The coward nobles gulped. Their leader was apparently Duke Aegir. The enemy leader turned to him just before taking a seat in those strange flying carriages.

"You'll have your empire as soon as possible. And worry not, your children will be heading back home to all of you. The girl does not wish for her friends to be harmed." He grinned. "And we shall honor that to the _best_ of our ability."

"But there is still the Church and its –"

"That will be arranged. The end is in siht and you'll have an Empire across Fódlan. But _I _will be its New Prime Minister."

The nobles looked to one another, "This wasn't a part of the deal!"

"Do you really believe you are in any position to bargain anything?" He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you wish to offer your sons and daughters to the same experiments? Oh, Myson will have a day with that."

They felt silent as the carriage's blades picked up speed. "You'll see the dawn of a new age."

The Death Knight immediately took off, hurrying back to his master. They will not perish there. It would be a ride of several days, but he must return.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Three weeks passed by in the Monastery. There were rumors that the Black Eagle students had returned to the Empire at large. Rumors that Bernadetta of House Varley was seen rushing back into her mansion. Linhardt, Caspar, even Ferdinand were spotted.

Other's came that two commoners matching Dorothea and Petra's description came back too.

The Knights of Serios wasn't going to march into the Empire just yet. Not until they have three major players of the Tomb's Raid; Edelgard, Hubert, and Byleth.

Rumors, constant rumors.

As Rhea looked at her desk as more reports came in, she looked and slammed her hand on the table. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"There's no other location they'd be. Once we've captured them, we can start an Exalted March into the Adrastian Empire and put an end to this rebellion."

Rhea bowed her head. "Thank you. Dismissed."

As the Knight bowed and left, Seteth looked over from his seat, drumming his fingers against the table. "It's not going to be this easy."

"Are you expecting a fight, brother?" The archbishop smiled. "They are but three people if the rumors are true."

"And it takes one person to plunge the world into chaos. Now and then."

She frowned. "I am _nothing _like her."

"You share the same Crest, driven by some… thing." He sighed. "Rhea, I will be by your side, but when we confront them, I will be the one talking. Understood?"

"You were never the publicly speak, brother."

"Maybe, but over the last year or so, you learn a few things." He stood up, stretching his arms. "I will inform the students. A few knights will be stationed here in case the rumors are untrue and Edelgard has a plan to capture Garreg Mach, using herself as bait."

"Please do so, Seteth."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As the combine classes of the Blue Lions and Golden Deer gathered in the Reception Hall, Claude looked over to his counterpart. Dimitri was hyper-focused. There was faint glimmer of excitement in his eyes. He's been looking for this. But while his eyes gave something else, he watched his body language. Hunched, but uneasy, like his feet might give way to the earth.

He was unsure, despite what his face said. But then again, the same could go for himself.

Claude already got an idea where Edelgard and her cohorts were hiding. He wanted to send a message to her, asking what was going on, but with the entire monastery on lockdown, it would've been impossible to get anything through. Now, it's come to this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt that a confrontation with Edelgard was inevitable. But this close? No, something was different. Wrong, even.

As the rest of the Golden Deer students grabbed their weapons and gear, he saw it on some of their faces. The last few weeks once they learned about Edelgard's condition changed perspectives. Now with this… what were they supposed to do?

"Is everybody ready?" He called to the rest of them. Just like the disorganized army that they were, they assembled. "For now, we'll just have to follow what the Church is ordering us to do. If it really comes to blows, I…" He bit his lip. "… Try and subdue them."

They looked at their weapons, blinking. "You know," Leonie pointed out. "I don't think it'll work like that. I mean, this isn't like the mock battle months ago. We're gearing up for a man-hunt."

"I just hope that they come quietly." Ignatz pulled on his bow string.

"Point is, I want you all to come home safely. If push comes to shove then…" He bit his lip. "You'll just have to kill them."

Like a damp blanket over the group, the Golden Deer collectively sighed. The Blue Lions were on the march as Claude played with an arrowhead. _Alright Edelgard. It's your move now…_

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

A conglomeration of the two houses and the Knights of Serios marched away from Garreg Mach. Led by Archbishop Rhea herself, she wielded the Sword of Serios. Funny how it seemed so easily perfect with the woman herself.

Alois held his axe close, still biting his lips. He read the reports about that gruesome incident in the Kingdom. Talked with Leonie about the whole thing and got a larger picture. But seeing Byleth side against the Church? Was this because of Edelgard? Jeralt's daughter might've been running between classes, talking with everybody she could've, but he would've thought something else.

Come to think of it, she was close to all three house leaders and Lady Rhea herself.

What would Jeralt think of all of this? He swore to him that he'll do everything in his power to protect her. Now, they were marched to find them. And if necessary, kill them.

They've been going for a few days, through rain and frost. Camps were made quickly for the night and packed up as they continued. This old fort they hid, it wasn't special at all.

"On your left."

He turned to see Shamir and Catherine marching besides him. "O-ooh, sorry if I got in your way."

"You weren't. You're fine." The Dagdan mercenary-knight stated. Catherine on the other hand chuckled. "Naah, Alois, actually we wanted to talk with you."

"O-ooh, to what pleasure do I get to talk with you?"

"It's about the professor."

The young knight winced. Of course. It just had to be that. "W-well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Was there anything suspicious about the professor? Anything abnormal about her?"

"I mean, there was the whole hair and eye color changing…"

"Besides that." Catherine tried keeping an affirmable smile. "I'm talking about her acting strange. Like that Monika girl."

"Not that I'm aware of. We were doing some fishing then she and Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagle class headed off to Enbarr. At least, that's what she told me."

Shamir looked at Catherine. Just a silent confirmation. "Alright. Anything else?"

"She was… in the library more often after she came back." He added sheepishly. Alois felt the hairs on the back of his head stand. It felt like he was getting interrogated. He was just Jeralt's best squire and apprentice!

The Thunderbrand wielder raised an eyebrow at her partner as her frown deepened in response.

"Uuuuh, c-could you two stop with the silent communication. I feel left out…"

Catherine sighed, "Sorry. But I was thinking that the professor and the rest of the Black Eagle class were replaced with members like Solon and Kronya."

"I said it was stupid." Shamir sighed. "It doesn't match their MO. And, you have to figure out what's going on the Empire."

"The Loyalists are fighting the Radicals."

"Eerr, so who's who?" Alois asked.

The two women looked at one another. "We don't know ourselves."

"Does Seteth and Rhea know then?"

"Can't say." Catherine scratched her head. "Here I thought being a Knight of Serios and I'd get to avoid all of this politic whatever."

Alois found himself lost. He really hoped that the end would make sense…

"You never told me about your days in the academy, Catherine." He turned making some small talk as they continued.

"It wasn't all that special. I was a member of the Blue Lions house."

"Aah, I see. That's why you get so attached to them." He laughed.

"Once a Blue Lion, always a Blue Lion." She laughed back. Shamir didn't seem to care all that much. Strange customs and world this continent contained.

"We all came from different walks in life to the monastery, didn't we?"

"It's why I'll stand by Lady Rhea." Catherine nodded. "It's the least I can offer her."

The three nodded as the rest of the army finally came to a stop. The sun was setting, but the fort they were hiding was in sight.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Edelgard looked through the window. The light glow of the campfires died down at sun's first light. She looked over, seeing Hubert and the professor already awake. Nobody less but them in the tower. Harsh words forced them away. The professor eased them into doing so. Even if it meant saving them, it'll be their punishment.

No words from the armies. They were abandoned.

The fallen Emperor walked away from the window. Carrying the Victorious Axe she held as the Flame Emperor, she looked to them both. "Let's go."

"Let me talk to Rhea." The professor volunteered.

"Do as you wish."

"I must thank you professor for deciding to stay here." Hubert bowed his head. "It has been an interesting… three weeks."

As they marched down, the combine army came to the surroundings of the fort. Edelgard opened the door, standing at the archway.

"Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg." Seteth yelled as he kept wyvern ready. "We have you surrounded. Surrender and the rest of you will be spared."

Rhea looked at him with glare. The other man gave one back.

"What exactly made you believe that _I _am in charge of the rest of the Empire as it stands now?"

"The battles between the Loyalists and the Radicals is shaking the Empire. If you would just step down and –"

"You all are here for one reason and one reason alone." She shot back. "Just as you've come to punish the members of the Western Church, it is only followed by my punishment. And now, you come to believe that by eliminating me, the status quo will return to normal. Am I wrong?"

Dimitri stepped forward from the Blue Lions, drawing his lance. "Edelgard, enough of your words! Come quietly and it'll all be over."

Before she could say anything, the professor stepped forward. "Lady Rhea, I want to speak to you."

"I have little to say to you Professor." Rhea scowled back. "How could you…? How could you betray _me _after I told in you and your father when you returned to the monastery?!"

"I serve as a professor as the monastery. I am not a Knight of Serios." She asserted. "I wanted to know the truth why my father left that day when I was a baby at the monastery. Why he bothered to torch an entire church just to escape."

Several of the knights looked to one another. Whispers looking at one another. Captain Jeralt _escaped_? He didn't just disappear? How did the professor tie into this? Seteth and Catherine settled them down. Shamir had an arrow notched for Edelgard. Alois looked at her, shaking his head. No, something was off. Too many secrets, too many damned secrets and nobody talking.

Claude decided to step you. "Edelgard! This is all about that group in the shadows isn't it? If you just come with us, we can stop them."

Her eyes narrowed. Together? Stop them? As they were, as they are now, even defeated on the surface, she hasn't a clue where they dwell. In fact, it would be greater incentive for their so-called 'Purging the Beasts above'.

Byleth and Edelgard looked to one another. Then to Hubert with a solemn nod. "… Very well, we surren –"

There was a low rumble in the distance. Like a lightning storm crackling as birds and other forest animals ran across them. Horses cried out as a Black Demon rushed through their lines, wielding a black scythe. It's rider a black skull warrior.

"The Death Knight?!"

As the warrior and his horse jumped between the combine armies and the three, he spoke with a commanding voice.

"_Unless any of you have a death wish… Escape this place… All of you._"

Edelgard's eyes widened. Catherine charged out, Seteth failing to hold his hand out. The Thunderbrand swordswoman hopped into the air, her Crest blazing forward. The Death Knight catching her sword in swing. Sparks and dark magic danced between one another as it caught against the scythe. "You can't stop all of us!" She roared.

"NO! That's not it!"

In the skies above, black pillars with purple rings bloomed in the air. Lysithea and Edelgard felt their hairs stand up as…

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Lord Thales looked through a pair of binoculars as the Vajra missiles hit their mark. He saw the white wings of a dragon manifest, only for more missiles to follow through. He wouldn't settle for just five. Oh no, at least a dozen before thinking he was satisfied. As fire rained down and the helicopters behind him remained on standby, vengeance was nearly complete. In just a few minutes, the capitals of all three nations would be hit with two Sharanga-class missiles, carrying the payload of a low 25 kilotons each. Now, they just needed to recover the lost V0 missiles and the world shall tremble.

A fleet of Vimana attack copters was heading to Garreg Mach. Slaughter. As their ancestor's blood and those unborn children in the dark, a thousand shall be split for every Agarthan citizen.

And should all of that fail, the Angel Call will make sure that every false human boil in their veins.

The destruction would rock Fódlan. Now, the full arsenal of the Agarthans was ready. Their proud ancestors, seeing their destruction, equipped their descendants for ascendance.

Humanity would reign supreme once again, not these false macabre perversions of human flesh. Pale as they were, the sun would regain their color.

As he turned back to the helicopter and took a seat, he pulled four tarot cards. Spades, Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs. A small spell lit the corners of the cards as they took off. Just before burnt out completely, he smiled.

"The House _Always_ Wins…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thales**: "[Here's to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0xUl_VRCmM), 'Emperor' Edelgard. Once the aether radiation is manageable, check and see if there were survivors. You'll know what to do."


	15. Fire Emblem ~ Wind, Flower, Snow, Moon ~

_Over a thousand years, we prepared. We grew stronger. Our enemies believed themselves safe against the last war. But they haven't changed. We have evolved into something stronger in our dark exile. You were trusted to lead the people. But your arrogance has blinded you. The dominos were set right under your eyes._

_Our enemies believe that they alone control the flow of history. But all it takes is a single bullet, one man, in a single defining moment. You may think it was just bad luck…_

_But truth is… This game was rigged right from the start._

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Nemesis looked to the chamber before him. This was the process they needed. A sword to wield the Sword of the Creator, a weapon that could defeat the Foenician invaders once and for all.

As he looked to the rest of the chosen, his Fifteen Elites, he said,

"Blaiddyd, Riegan."

The two men looked up. "Yes?"

"If this doesn't work out, it will be you two to lead Tartarus."

They gave quizzical looks. Blaiddyd spoke first. "Come on, leader. You're the damned best maybe even _only _man that could take this power. You'll be fine."

"I'm an old man. My health isn't exactly what you'd call robust."

"Downplaying yourself again." Riegan chuckled. "I snuck some poison in. If these fuckers end up killing you, you'll have some company on the way down"

"Wonderful." Nemesis sighed. "May Jove's light fall upon you."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

As the Adrastian nobles gathered in Enbarr, they looked upon the destruction brought by Agarthan weapons. Holes and burns littered the citizens of the Empire. What could they possibly do against such foul powers? As Duke Aegir gulped, sweat dripping down his face, he just received word that Ferdinand returned home. He was safe.

As were the sons of other noble houses.

But now, as he took the seat as Emperor-Regent, he knew that he was powerless. For the price of surviving, he would be under Thales' thumb.

The other man stood up, speaking for the rest of them. "Emperor-Regent. Minister of Military Affairs. Minister of the Interior. Lone Moon 28th, 1181… A day that will live on in infamy. A day which our newly crowded Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg IV perished. Her body, burned by the dark powers of a dragon, crowned at the center of the Church of Serios. An immortal beast who has left our people to suffer, uncaring the rest of us. I ask of you, what does your heart say?"

Pleasants gathered around strange boxes speaking to them. A man known as Lord Volkhard von Arundel spoke to them.

"Concession upon concession. Pull back for pull back. We were the most powerful nation in Fódlan, a luminous sun which from all life sprung forth. And who's shield against the outside forces aided those in need."

Some nodded their heads.

"The Southern Church rebellion still burns our minds. For too long, the Church of Serios has laid undisturbed, unchanging in its ways. Whenever one tries to bring quells, they instead act and strike! Just as our beloved fallen Emperor wanted further autonomy from church, she too was struck down."

Shock. Church was a vital part for many, but to see them do this… Did they really think they could get away with this?

"Our armies were once fractured. Some siding with the Church, offering no loyalty to will of an Emperor! With this act, her death by their hands, we must act! No justice will come if they continue to live in their cradle of power in the heart of Fódlan. I stand before you, humbled and solemn by the death of a bright star. One blown out so quickly. But I swear to you all, death is just the beginning! Prosperity shall be reborn!"

One by one, the gathered crowds nodded. Soon, a slow clap. Other's joined in too.

"In order to ensure the continuing stability and security of our peoples, the Adrastian Empire must grow. We must expand! For too long, our Empire has turned into a shell of its former self, mediated through the Church and its allies. In order to ensure peace and prosperity across our lands, we shall be renamed and reorganized. Reborn our Empire shall be! The Reborn. Agarthan. Empire!"

The crowds rose their hands, cheering for revenge. Other people caught in the roaring crowds focused their uncertain and fearful attitudes to the downfall of the Church. The Imperial Senate boiled over like a thunderstorm crackling the earth.

Members behind him, the original members of the Insurrection of the Seven, stared in blinding awe. It took one man's words to spark passion and desire for unity. One man's words for a world to march to war.

How long has this game of chess been played beforehand? Were they all just pawns?

"Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace!"

The crowd repeated him as their cries and screams could've blown off the roof.

The war.

The _true _war for Fódlan has begun.

And they feel that they've been beaten by a better suit.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Claude watched from the lookout of a small cave.

The rain continued to fall as the surviving coalition forces hurdled around. The Blue Lions, the Golden Deer with two members of the Black Eagles.

The entire Knights of Serios disappeared. Bright flashing light, burning across his body as something large jumped into the skies, blocking and firing at these… these 'javelins of light'. Every battalion they had with them, hired through the school, reduced to ashes. The very air and world around that fortress felt polluted and rotten.

There was nothing but embers there.

He turned back to the cave, seeing the dilapidated state of students. Clothes were burned, weapons melted. Yet they were still alive.

Still breathing.

Somehow. Strange things happened in the short time frame.

Events repeated, events continued. The mind was a plaything under those javelins and messed with his sense of time. And place. The professor yelling as she ordered people to move. But in the last second… Darkness.

They managed to escape it all.

But the professor was missing. The only thing left of her was a charred Sword of the Creator.

Stumbling through the burned land, they managed to survive. But the sight and power would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

The Leader of the Golden Deer looked to his classmates. Lysithea was the first one to call them out, telling them to drop down and run. Almost like the same face Edelgard had just before…

Speaking of her, she was in the back of the cave. Not all that far from everybody but just there. Her and Hubert. The butler-guardian stayed at her side, no matter what. He wouldn't turn his back from her for a second in the last week or two.

All the while, Edelgard just stared into the darkness of the cave. As far as he knew, the woman didn't even eat. She barely moved from her seat, just staring into the abyss like that. Barely eating or drinking, just enough to survive.

At her side was the Sword of the Creator. Just as behind Hubert laid a wooden crate. It was a simple thing he carried. Not sure where he got it from but maybe that didn't matter now.

Claude grabbed his uniform as he looked back outside. "We need to… rally our forces. We need to… just get back out there. Fight or something…"

"Head back where?" Lorenz pushed himself off the wall. "Did you forget what happened? How are we supposed to deal with something like that? The entire Knights of Serios are gone!"

He winced. Probably not the best words but, "If they attacked us, it's no good going to Garreg Mach. I wouldn't doubt they haven't captured it yet."

He looked over to Dimitri. The young man was barely keeping it together, his fingers and hands clawing at his clothing and the wall behind him.

The Leader of the Blue Lions looked to his friends, then back to Edelgard. To him, then back to Edelgard.

Just as they were settling on an idea, Edelgard stood up. "Hubert. Do you have my armor?" Her voice steady. Neutral. Cold. Almost unnaturally so.

"I do, your majesty."

"Good."

Just as Hubert pulled the crate besides him, Dimitri stomped over. "What do you think you're planning of doing?"

She didn't say a word. Hubert opened the box, revealing pieces of the Flame Emperor armor that she wore. Bit by bit, Edelgard slowly donned it, oblivious to the world around her.

"Answer me Edelgard!"

Again, nothing. She didn't even flinch from his raising voice. Ingrid hesitantly walked over, just in case something happened. Dedue did the same but looked certain to back his charge.

First were the greave and cuisse. Dimitri tried approaching, fist raised as Hubert held his hands open, ready to cast magic at him in case he endangered Edelgard. Ingrid barely holding the blonde prince back.

"Hey Edelgard…" Claude tried. "May I ask what you're doing?"

Nothing.

He sighed. "Flame Emperor…"

Edelgard spoke back, her voice distant and emotionless. "Is there something that you wish?"

"May I ask what exactly you're planning of doing?"

"Going to war." She finished the bindings and started on the torso. He saw strange splatters across its chest plate. Blood and throw-up? "Was it not obvious?"

"Are you going to wage war by yourself?"

"It was planned before." A pause. "I suggest the both of you follow suit."

Dimitri broke himself from Ingrid's hold. "A war? A war?! This all started because you decided to SIDE WITH THOSE BASTARDS!"

Her eyes slid over to Dimitri, then continued with her work. She wasn't going to entertain him. "Did you hear me Edelgard?!" He shouted. Annette and Mercedes jumped back. Felix and Sylvain looking with grim expressions. Almost like they expected this.

Just like before, Edelgard ignored him. Claude tried another approach. "Flame Emperor, don't you think we should have a combine effort to –"

"It won't make a difference." She replied, taking the facemask of her helmet. Resting the mouth area on the stone she sat on, she smashed its bottom. No longer her voice masked by strange magics. Finally, she pulled the Sword of the Creator, sitting it within a scabbard over her back. The small flash of the Crest of Flames, the same one that Professor Byleth had, bloomed behind her.

_So that was her second Crest... _Claude looked away.

Edelgard took her leave. Again, Dimitri marched up her, ready to grab and throttle her to the wall. Hubert cast the first warning spell, flames splashing him away as Dedue shielded him. Weapons drawn between classmates as they held their ground. Edelgard and Hubert surrounded by the rest of the Blue Lions as the Golden Deer drew their weapons, ready as well.

"Whose side are you on?!" The prince roared.

"I'm on your side!" Claude shot back, holding an arrow in one hand and the bow in the other. "But going about it like this isn't helping anybody!"

Slowly, the weapons were pulled down. Tensions remained. Edelgard continued to the cave's entrance.

"Edelgard, you bastard…" Dimitri snarled, still gripping his lance tight.

The woman turned to him. "Edelgard von Hresvelg was a foolish girl. She should've just stayed in her cage. Instead, she tried playing nice, getting to know peoples and persons. All of who can be easily taken away. Just as they promised."

Dimitri snarled, barely bound by his friends. "You should've just talked!"

Ignoring him, she turned to Claude. "It was foolish for a tool to believe they had anything besides their job. She should've just stayed the course. Would've been easier than getting attached and losing it."

Claude grimaced. A half-smile he grew so accustomed to back home when was at the mercy of agenda-bound nobles. Those that disliked him simply because of his birth. Walls, every day, walls. Comparing Almyria and Fódlan was an idiotic issue. The only difference was the banner they flew under.

"That doesn't mean that we can't join forces and –"

"You're the next leader of the Alliance. And I? Just a discarded tool. I have no resources, no allies, no plans to offer you. Not even inside information about them."

_Bullshit, _the blonde prince mouthed.

Again, ignored. "Their plans? Can't say. Their agents? Unknown. You have your own nation to deal with. Remember, what if they struck a deal with the southern factions in the Alliance."

He bit his lip. She unfortunately had a point. "What will you do now?"

Claude was hoping for something, anything to convince her to help but… The woman shrugged, turning and walking to the edge of the cave. Hubert following right behind.

For a moment, he looked to Dimitri. A maddening look as he was barely held back by Felix, and Sylvain.

"W-wait…" Claude coughed. For that moment, he saw Hubert's eyes. As cold and calculated as before but there was something else. Simple few words that relayed back. _Do not ask me what I cannot and could not possibly do_.

"I suggest you all get back to your countries. The war. The **true** war of Fódlan has begun and we are unprepared. It goes for all of you. Watch your backs, even at home." She looked to Dimitri. "_Especially _you."

She ran off. Just the darken specter running away. He looked to Dimitri as he pounded his fist against the cave's walls. Dark shadows laid under his eyes as his hair loosely bounced over. "We're heading back to the Kingdom. This enemy will be crushed. No matter their weapons, soldiers or lives, they will be destroyed. And once we're done, we'll come back for her."

"D-dimitri, hey…" Claude tried. "M-maybe do you think that –"

There it was. The same monstrous strength and rage that he saw a month ago against a portly baron. This time, there was no remorse or second-guessing. Just dark resolution.

The young Alliance leader detracted his statement as he watched him and Dedue go. Felix hung his head with Sylvain, following behind. Mercedes and Annette bowing their heads to the Golden Deer, too stunned to challenge them.

But Ingrid was the last one to leave, struck in the heart. Claude walked over, saying. "I don't know the reason but… I feel like I've seen that face before. I saw you talking with him for a long time."

Ingrid paused, looking back to him. "I think we've all felt like we've seen that face before. I don't know why, but it was on a battlefield."

"I know. I feel the same way. I think, everybody feels the same the way. These nightmares we've been getting. I don't know what to feel about them."

"Dimitri promised to never allow those nightmares to come but now we're dropped into another nightmare. Who's at fault, what's going on… And Edelgard just left, never telling anything."

"She's given up." He said. "But she's not going down without a fight. I suggest we just leave her be. If she dies, then… She dies. Her secrets stay buried with her."

Ingrid looked back to the leaving Blue Lions. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Go." Claude bowed his head, watching them leave. Soon enough, the rest of the Golden Deer gathered their things.

"So what do we do Claude?" Hilda asked.

"We head back to the Alliance and… call a few favors with Almyria."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

And thus, begins the long night.

Solemn crowds gather in Enbarr as they honor the death of a newly crowded Emperor. Even with massive holes in the capital city, a people stand united by fear and hatred for those believed to have their hands on the trigger. Behind hooded face and clothes, the glimmer of a smile grows on the Agarthan man's face. Vengeance and destiny arrived all the same.

Derdriu was reduced to a sunken city as the sea water and ships washed about the city limits, flooding fortifications and soldiers. As they scramble to see what lived, their fragile alliance is split into two. Those that surrendered in fear of their own lives and those that wish to lash back. From the borders of their own territory, wyvern cyborg riders take flight under a new flight lead.

Fhirdiad clings to hope as their nobles and commoners alike pray to the goddess for salvation. Other's believe that the destruction that came to their city was divine intervention for broken faith. A shadow descends upon the high nobles, caught in a web of lies and slaughter. Blood paid for blood. A jester of the court strings them along for a never-ending punchline.

A lone warrior, blown across Fódlan leads a solitary charge in vain. The mantle of the Kaiser, forged in iron as crippled eagles return to their homes, ravaged by doubts, fears, and longing.

But lost in the darkness, there are those who still seek the dawn.

A young man born of two nations people runs with his trusted friends and allies back to friendly territory.

Another who's family was ravished by the flames of distrust and deceit is returning to his crown.

A woman of ancient blood stirs in her sleep, clinging to life among her trusted followers, knights, and family.

What appear to be seemingly unconnected events, have a greater impact than one can believe. It is the rule of history that actions have consequences. Breaking the chains of fate have deeper consequences that originally thought…

_These are the Lonesome Roads…_

**Citrine Horizon**

.

**Sapphire Gloom**

.

**Quartz Night**

.

.

**R̸̶̟̪̬͚͙͓̪̳͔̙͇̦͊͑͐ͪ͌̈ͪͪͤ̍̃͝ư̧̺̝̗̠̤͌̿ͭ̈́̈̔ͯ̉́̌̿̍̋͝b̷̨̧ͤ̊ͦ͋̿̈́͗̂̈́̓͆̌̐̉ͭ̅ͧͤͭ҉̘̦͉͖͔̫̼̘͝ͅÿ̨̡̬̟̭̼͉̜͙͍́͑ͬ̎̐̇̓̔̍̚ͅ ̡̨̥̘̜͕̹̮͕̪̫͍͈̭̭̪͔̥͈ͧ͑ͪ̉̈̀́̉ͧ̚͝͠͝ͅT̴̡̡̛̜͕͔͖͉̟͍̃͌͊ͫ͒̽͂͗̄ͯ͌ͬ̄́w̸̷̡̧̡̖̖̝͉͙̝̩̳͚͕̗̞͓̹͚̝̑̓̃ͫͯ̏ͤ̂ͩͮͩ̍̍̓į̢̛̥͉͍̯̱͇̥̞͙͚̭̭̻͑̄ͥͯ̽̅̐ͫ̿͐̈́̊͂̆͋ͪ̈́́̕ͅl̢͔̞̙̥̠̝̿ͣ̈ͣ̆͐̄͑̿͊̊͟͠ị̸͈͓̮̳͍̺̠̼̫̣̠̝̯͎̪̈́̓͌̌̓ͪ̚͟͝g̵̯̫̣̥̯͙͚̭̮̯͇̙̼̗̤̿̾̃̾͌ͦ͌͑̆͐͜h̵̡̧̛̤̰̳͙̼͖̭̤̝̤̘͚̟̝̮̙͎͊͒̊̅͗ͤͪ̊ͨͩ̍̏͐̌ͅţ̡͎̱̦͚͈̪̮̪̦̀ͮͧ͊͋**

.

.

No, you're not ready for that.

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Can you feel it? This is the call to war…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIztZiZDY6Y)
> 
> **Author's Notes**:
> 
> Congratulations, if you've made it this far. The true meat of this story is built upon separate but connected events of differing paths. Each path is to be completed before the final confrontation between world leaders.
> 
> Each path holds something dear to their hearts, exposed to the world as a flaw. But what kind of flaw, one must wonder, do they see? Each path is based on a different franchise and it's up to you, the listeners of this tale, to walk the road travelled first.
> 
> **Citrine Horizon** is Claude's route, heavily based on the _Ace Combat_ franchise, though specifically _Ace Combat 7_.
> 
> **Sapphire Gloom** is Dimitri's route, heavily based on the _Halo_ franchise, somewhere between _Halo Wars_ and _Halo 4_.
> 
> **Quartz Night** is Rhea's route, heavily based on the _Dragon Age_ franchise, focusing between _Dragon Age: Origins_ and _Dragon Age II_.
> 
> **Ruby Twilight** is Edelgard's route, heavily based on _Girl's Frontline_ and _Codename: Bakery Girl_. This one is locked for one road before its telling.
> 
> So, traveled listener, what lonesome road do you wish to take first?


	16. Dragon in Me

Part II A1: Quartz Night

Great Tree Moon

_Exodus_

* * *

_The Reborn Agarthan Empire marches to war. Armed with advanced weaponry and tactics of another era, the first strikes launched from their hidden bases implode the politics of the Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance._

_Southern Alliance territories surrendered immediately. The Northern territories are driven back to F_ _ó_ _dlan's Locket. Soon enough, they will be driven into Almyria, who's armies gather._

_The Kingdom is undergoing a revolution. Two armies are split between those loyal to the prince ascendant and the Archmagus. Rumors of assassinations and consorting with the enemy surrounding all camps._

_But this is not that story._

_No._

_To see where destiny began to turn, you need to go back to where it all started. How the actions of the past shaped the now._

_You wish to know about the Champion and Saint Serios…_

* * *

Wandering through forests and lakes, a hooded woman clings to life. She is a rather frail thing, her bones gnat and skin clinging closer to them. What could've been gorgeous, flowing emerald hair was singed and thin. No doubt from living in the wilds.

Avoiding patrolling soldiers and major roads, this woman travelled through muck, slime, and dirt. In snow, heat, and rain. Yet, for such jaded eyes, she looked on. Blood followed blood, and she sensed something was nearby. Family.

True family, not the perverted powers that ruled this land for the past three hundred years.

She could never forget that face, ashen and bloody, carrying a smile that gleamed like sharpened swords. But why, she wondered, why did she survive?

No, no. That question was pushed to the back of her mind. She needed to eat. Or drink.

Scavenging around, the woman found a small pond. The water was clean with various footpaths leading to it. This was a public pond for some village nearby. She dunked her head into the water, soaking her hood and face before pulling it back. Water glittered across the warm sun and temperature. For a moment, she found herself at peace. Almost forgetting why she was there.

But blood called for blood. She needed to get going.

Refreshed, she trekked onwards. Running faster and faster to a small cliffside.

There, she saw a small growing city. A neat square-shaped cropping near the sea. Central roads and paths interlocking for easy access in and out. A small temple laid towards the center.

It was in the southern peninsula of Fódlan.

A place that would be known as Enbarr.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Catherine and Shamir leaned against a tree. It's been several weeks now, since those strange black pillars dropped onto them. They checked each other's clothes and weapons. Whatever those things were, they didn't discriminate.

The screams, oh dear Goddess, the screams. Men and women alike frying in their armor. Even the very air itself seemed to burn, forcing them to run. The leaders for the Knights of Serios, Professors Manuela and Hanneman, they were the last ones.

They didn't know if the students managed to escape. Maybe they didn't.

Gilbert's missing as well.

Catherine slumped against the tree, reliving the entire scene. She pounced on the Death Knight, who seemed more interested in getting them to run than fight. For a moment, she turned away as students and knights shouted over each other.

Then came the blistering sounds of thunder. The air vibrated, violently cracking like thousands upon thousands of lightning strikes scorched the world. She barely had time to look up, seeing a massive white dragon take form, taking to the air.

Silence.

By the time she woke up, the surviving Knights of Serios and professors were alive. Burned slightly, but still very much alive. Reduced to a mere fraction of themselves. Her head hurt. What in the world was that? Was it because of Edelgard and the professor? Was a trap all laid out by them?

No, she thought. That couldn't be it. The shock and look on the Emperor's face as the Death Knight warned them.

Not that it matters for them now. Lost and alone in the woods, far away from the burning destruction.

_Dear Goddess, what a mess…_ Her sword for several kegs of beer. No, a pool of that stuff. As before she closed her eyes, Shamir snapped her fingers.

"Hey, stay up. We've got a job to do."

Right. For the past few weeks, they've been watching Lady Rhea. She was hurt, burned in a few places. Manuela did her best to try and heal her but there was just burns on her body that refused to heal with her magic. They would just have to recover on their own.

"So Cat…" Shamir looked over. "You want to talk about what in the world was that?"

"… Please no."

"Those explosions. I've seen the Empire build large powder kegs for exploding buildings, but nothing like that."

"I really don't know what to tell you."

"Whatever they were, we won't survive another round against something like that." She crossed her arms. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." She rubbed her temples. "M-maybe… Maybe Lady Rhea has a plan or something."

Her colleague eyed her. "Kinda hard to make a plan when she's asleep."

"H-hey..!"

"I'm just saying."

She knew. It was a lame response in a time like this. They sent Alois with a scouting party to rally the Knights of Serios back at the monastery some time ago. But now they were running late. Did Edelgard's forces loop back around? Or was it something else?

"H-how are you so calm about this?" Catherine sagged her head. "W-we just lost so much… I mean, we're barely over thirty men. We came with a hundred. Not even an army anymore. Just some wandering…"

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

The Thunderbrand wielder looked closer. Ah, she knew it. Shamir had a bad habit of drumming her fingers. For all that steady and stoic gestures, her voice, Shamir was just as shaken as her.

More and more questions as Catherine stood back up. "I need a drink."

"Can't. Our supplies don't last that long."

"Ha-ha. Funny." Catherine barely coughed a voice. "Kinda wished we had some better news."

Just as they conversation came to an end, Cyril came running. "It's my shift to watch Lady Rhea."

"Right, right." She breathed. "You sure you'll be up to this?"

"I'm positive." The young boy nodded.

As the two women stood up and let him be, they walked away from the small tent they made for her. Nothing but dread lingered in the small camp. Could they be the last survivors of Garreg Mach? The Last of the Knights of Serios? They didn't want to know, even if it was reassuring their heart.

"My ladies."

Catherine turned to see Alois and the scouting party return. Looks like everybody made it. But they arrived with nobody else. He looked so hollow, like he's seen an army of the dead rise from their graves.

"Alois… What happened?"

"Garreg Mach is taken over by another force."

"Is it the Empire?"

"They didn't look like Imperial Soldiers. Armored humans wielding strange weapons." He collapsed on his knees. "It was a slaughter. The villagers were safely evacuated, but… Students, Knights, even the animals… Killed. Not by sword, but holes carved into their bodies. Black carriages littered all over the grounds and I…"

He cupped his face. "I…!"

Catherine pulled him over, letting him break down and sob. "Alois, stay strong. You're a Knight of Serios, and one of our best men. We can't lose you to despair."

"How can you be sure it wasn't the Empire, Alois?" Shamir questioned.

"They were f-flying a completely different flag… A p-p-purple thing, with strange runes and a hexagon in the m-m-middle."

"Never heard of any Imperial symbol carrying that. And it's nothing I've never seen." The Dagda mercenary shook her head.

"Maybe some black operations secret military group?" Catherine tried.

"Doubtful. You'd never brandish your symbol if you're a black operations group." She sighed. "Which means the reports were right. The Empire was split into two… And it looks like whatever faction Edelgard was fighting against won."

The Thunderbrand wielder was skeptical. "She was trying to save us?"

"I don't think she's that generous. More like whatever group the Blue Lions and Golden Deer found in that mansion were well infiltrated in the Empire. And she was trying to clean house before going to war."

"Didn't seem like it worked… Damned foolish girl." Catherine sighed. Not that it mattered anyways. No traces of the students after those explosions. May their souls be put to rest.

"I don't think anybody knew what power that faction had." Shamir shook her head. "Literal magical pillars exploding. I always wondered if Fódlan was some fantasy world."

The two silently nodded as Shamir continued. "Besides, if Edelgard knew about that stuff, don't you think she would've used them already?"

"That…" Catherine cupped her head. So its hard to understand somebody without getting into their head. All they knew was that Edelgard was an experimental subject. Crest Implants. That came from the Empire.

And now, the Empire was on the march.

"Where's Seteth? And Flayn? They've got answers, don't they? They're the closest to Lady Rhea."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Seteth looked to the rest Knights of Serios, then back to Flayn. The young girl clung to him tightly. Again, they experienced it. The ravaging flames of war. Last time, it took over sixty years for it to come to an end. He lost his wife in the final days. He nearly lost his daughter.

He shut his eyes, hoping this was a nightmare, driven by the insanity amount of paperwork needed for the Holy Tomb Ritual. Just another sleep deprived night.

But that snap never came. No cold relief from Rhea or Flayn tapping his shoulder, waking up with ink across his face.

No.

This was reality.

The shadow of the Empire revealed its true face. The very sword that they forged together with Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg was turned against them. The ultimately irony and cruelty the enemy inflicted. Even so much to turn Wilhelm's descendent into one of their pawns. Or perhaps… Because of their own hubris, they saw this happen. Took the chance. They've been out of the political ring for so long, the lines were redrawn.

Seteth's head rolled, He looked to the knights. They were so few. It was just like the initial days of the Adrastian Empire, a small gathering of warriors. But they were under Wilhelm's name.

The Nabatean man shuddered. But a small warmth shared him. He looked down, seeing Flayn nod. "We're off to war again, aren't we father?"

"Yes." He gulped. "We need to… We need to regroup. Maybe… maybe _they_ can help."

"But they've exiled themselves. Do you think they'll come back?"

"They have to. They _must_." He stressed. Seteth wasn't sure himself. But the situation was dire. All of Fódlan will be lost if they didn't do something. Anything! Even just offering their weapons is fine! Just…

He wanted to throw himself off a cliff. The stress, the weapons, the bombs, it was bringing back horrific memories.

Flayn gripped her father tighter. "We can do this again."

"I can't lose you."

"Father."

"_I can't lose you!_" He crouched down, hanging his head. "_Not like before… Not now… Not…_" He threw his hands down.

"I know what you mean. But mother fought alongside us, remember? All of us. Together. Even to the end. Right now, we need to fight just like that."

Seteth shivered. She was right. He needed to steel himself just like before. But not as Saint Cichol, but as Seteth. The righthand and Bishop behind Rhea. Pulling himself back up, he nodded. "Go. Rally the men. I'll check up on Rhea."

Walking around, he found himself before Shamir, Catherine, and Alois. They seemed to be looking for him.

"Seteth." Catherine nodded.

"Catherine. Is Lady Rhea still asleep?"

"She is. Cyril's watching her now."

"And you Alois? How did your scouting party go?"

He shook his head. He shut his eyes. "So we are alone."

"But we wanted to ask you about something." Shamir got to the point.

_Great, more questions… _He sighed. "I suppose we've got enough time. What is it?"

"Those pillars of light. Do you know what they were?"

Seteth shook his head. "Not a single clue, but you've seen their destructive power. We best keep more, lest they drop more of them on us."

He lied again. He had some tangential idea. The older Children of the Goddess explained what they were. A kind of magical construct with enough explosive power to shatter mountains. It was from a time well before them. A time of a great human civilization that existed and nearly broke them.

Laid their mother to rest.

But he never knew. He never saw those things until today.

But a thing so fantastical, it had to be legend and exaggerations. Now he knew.

This was reality.

"We understand that, but how exactly are we going to travel with Rhea? It's kinda hard to wander around Fódlan now. People don't just have Hero's Relics or green hair."

"We'll need disguises." Shamir quipped. "And simple brown overcoats won't do it."

And there goes Seteth's first idea. "Should we… drop the symbol that we carry so dearly?"

"And adapt what? We'd be an army without a flag. If this new Empire realizes we've survived, they'll hunt us down. That's what I'd do." Catherine scratched her head. "… Damn it, this feels too familiar."

"Catherine, what the investigation lead to –"

"It's fine. I'm good." She tried a half-smile. "Lady Rhea forgave me. That's more than enough for me."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Catherine."

The three of them turned to see Archbishop Rhea, leaning against the bridge of her tent. Cyril exasperated, going from trying to force her back and too afraid to touch her. "Lady Rhea, please! You must try and rest for..!"

"Cyril, it is alright. I'm quite well."

"Rhea, you clearly are not." He rebuked. "Professsor Manuela tried her best, but those wounds can rip apart again. You must rest."

"Do we have any signs of the students? Anybody? Even the remaining Black Eagles?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Not a trace."

Rhea's eyes narrowed for a moment. Her lips quivering for a moment. Fangs barely hanging out as she hung her head. "So it is… But we must move out."

"How do you expect us to sneak through the country? We've got enemies and not many allies. I'm not even sure if we know who's friend or foe." Seteth asked.

"Seteth, it's quite alright." She said in a reassuring tone. But he knew better. He's seen and heard this kind of voice before. It was during the War of Heroes. "We can requisite many things from local villages along the way."

"Along the way?" Shamir raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly are we heading?"

"To seek aid." She smiled. "In the north, we can find where Saint Macuil lies. Weapons and perhaps allies and descendants. But first, we will need supplies."

"Indeed, if I may suggest that we can go to villages aligned with the Church, perhaps we could find a safe refuge for –"

"Seteth, that is unnecessary." Rhea chuckled. "If they refuse such an offer by the archbishop and the Goddess, remember our tenants. We will simply take what we need and get going."

Everybody was still. They knew the tenants. It's permitted if it's done in the name of the Goddess. But that wouldn't stand with the common folk unless they were allies. If not, then…

"Very well." The man nodded. "We will do as we must."

"This is Resurrection everyone."

They turned to her.

"Just as Saint Serios raised an army in Enbarr, we shall do the same. The Church of Serios is not dead, so long as one faithful continues to fight. History is written by the victors, and that shall be us. For the preservation of our faith, and for… those we lost." She closed her eyes, holding her hands close in prayer. "May the lost souls find peace in the Goddess."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg. Lieutenant of the Fódlan Empire's Ninth Legion. Consul of Magna Theodiscus, in the southern peninsula. A man of little renown and even littler status. His station was given as a toss-away job by the Empire. Nothing interesting happened in the south of Fódlan. Other lands may exist across the seas, but nobody seemed interested in that now.

It has been three hundred years since Emperor Nemesis Trajan Caesar fought against the invading Foenicians. A war that ended in the absolute destruction of the enemy's capital. They say that Nemesis used the Sword of the Creator to ravish their lands into an inhospitable landscape. A weapon that could forge mountains with a single swing.

Of course, it's hard to tell if it was true or not. That man lives today. A living god among men, despite his constant complaints otherwise.

Great works were made. Roadways connected one part of the Empire to the next. Heated flooring for the harsh winters and the invention of burning powder. Freed people enjoyed the sun, generous food programs, and gladiatorial games. Grand works and projects spread across the nation. Why, they were building a temple in his city as he mused. Once that was done, a feast for all the workers and craftsmen.

Obviously, none for the slaves. But they'd be getting a generous meal for loading the stones. His orders.

Still, the issues of modern day living persisted. Banditry was still an issue, and with how the Empire was governed, territories were free to scramble over whatever they pleased so long as they kept the Imperium at large stable.

Recently, a minor outbreak of diseases from the local villages and city. Rumor has it that a strange woman with green hair was wandering about, helping them. Curing them with words and new magics. But other reports came in.

Contamination results from the water springs and aqueducts. These were built above ground, well above people's heads and distributed. Somebody had to get on top of these things.

Sure, there were plenty of reasons that it was just coincidence and it's not like diseases magically disappeared.

No. Wilhelm wanted to know. The truth of this strange woman.

And perhaps, if he could use her help for something personal… Something he wanted for himself.

Imperium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The burning rage of a dead people, they have awoken the [Dragon in Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7lm7-H6IeY)…


	17. Human Nobility

A march was laid before them. Avoiding the main roads and travelling under cover of dusk and night, the Knights of Serios trekked through forests. Slowly, they pieced together what was going on. The mutilated husk of the Adrestian Empire was buried. Something worse arose from its ashes. The Reborn Agarthan Empire.

Rhea and Seteth shuddered. While they were never born in the Human and Nabatean war, they remembered their brothers and sisters' words. A war, a terrible war waged between them and the humans. One that nearly destroyed the world. The word 'Agarthan'. It was the name of the sworn enemy.

They never elaborated. Whatever happened back then was something was so terrible they dared not to speak of it ever again.

As Sothis slumbered in the chambers of Zanado, in the crypt she called a bed, she told Rhea bits and pieces. For all the danger and all the horror humanity had done, what they had done… She hoped to put those souls to rest. Not just because she was worshiped as god. Not because it was some divine right. But because she wanted it so. For everything that was lost.

For whatever madness that lay within the hearts of gods, a darkness deeper still beat wild in the hearts of men…

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Serios looked around. She was being brought back by carriage, surrounded by the stench of humans. Just a night ago, she was surrounded by bandits. They believed in the legend of a healer and sought to kidnap her. Foolishness of course, but there were other people around. She could not claw them down and rip their heads off as a bored child does to grass blades.

No, she needed allies. For days, she waited in that small village, wandering around for the call of blood. Yet, it never seemed to reciprocal. Did she make a mistake? Was it one of those foul men Nemesis had in his close circle? Either way, she'd get her answer.

One way or another.

Keeping quiet, she looked to the next occupant. It was the man that saved her. The one that stepped in front of the bandits. She could've taken care of them herself but… He jumped out in front of her. He _saved _her.

The man was some young buck. Probably just turned twenty, given the simple baby-faced structure. Damn it, all these humans looked the same! Tannish-brown hair trimmed short. Seemed to be a standard hairstyle with the Fódlan Empire military.

He leaned forward. "You're not exactly one to talk much are you?"

"…"

The man pulled back. She continued staring at him. Serios wasn't sure of his intentions or why he was bringing her elsewhere. "So uhh… You're that healer in the east right?"

"Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I've been hearing things about you." He smiled. "In fact, a lot of people here are hearing things about you. You seem interesting so how about I invite you to a little more accommodating homestead?"

She frowned. Sure, the poisons she used in the water wouldn't be enough to kill anybody, but it was enough to cause pain and she really wanted to leave this conversation. Her eyes looked just outside. Wait, they were heading closer to that city.

She felt a small call in her veins. Blood answered blood. Serios turned to the man and nodded.

He smiled back. "Excellent! Perhaps we can also get you some better clothes. Those are a bit… torn, yes."

In no time, they arrived at a humble abode. The other man opened the carriage first, holding his hand for her. Of course, Serios ignored it, taking her steps back on the ground as he didn't seem to really mind.

This was that city she saw in the distance. How the dirt paths were lined with stones and brick, perfectly stacked to reduce flooding and mud traction. This was life in the Empire's further settlements. Most of the activities occur in the heart, or more recently, the east.

Yet, there were still structures being built. Houses raised overnight. Statuses in great honor. Temples for the gods and goddesses.

But she wasn't in any position tell them otherwise. She needed followers. She needed an army and people to follow her. Tools of war, tools of revenge. She looked around, following behind the man as he guided her in. A modest home.

"Just you?" She asked.

"Just me. Nobilitas is just that." He chuckled, leading her to a spare room. "Please change and clean yourself up. I'll have some lunch ready."

As he left, Serios narrowed her eyes. She sniffed the air. Yes, there was another one here. One of her own, but it was masked with the human stench. This entire city was full of them. What wasn't to be expected? Even as a healer, she couldn't keep herself long in their smell. She wondered if it was the same for her.

Still, the Nabatean woman looked at her clothes. She needed something better, something fresh. Mother wouldn't approve of her being so filthy. Serios closed her eyes, collecting herself. Her heart tugged and sunk. After all of mother's hard work, as she was put to rest in the crypt to rejuvenate. She remembered her voice, her songs, how she kept her close and fixed her hair.

She was the baby of the bunch. The one that everybody played with. Even her eldest brothers, groggy and stone-faced, managed to crack a smile for her. Silly, stupid faces that freed their time.

Then…

Serios pushed the memories back. She couldn't think of something like that now. Not yet. Unless these humans were hostile.

Tossing her ruined clothes to the corner, she sniffled the ones left on the bed. No poison, or odd odors. Fingers dragging along its fibers. It didn't feel rough. Just adjacent to the room, Serios spotted a small bath. The warm water still fuming steam. Whatever magic or engineering they did to keep it warm was unknown from her eyes, but it mattered not.

Now, she sunk herself into the bath water. Flakes of dirt, blood and grim slid and cracked off. A bar of soap laid beside as she took it scrubbed herself down. For all the praise and hope the people in that village celebrated, Serios made sure she kept to herself. The visage of a holy woman worked so far, but she needed a proper bath.

For a moment, the young dragon looked at the ceiling. Just a plain brownish color. She reached her hand out, closing her eyes. An image of her mother as she turned just to disappear before her hand touched hers.

Serios sunk herself into the bath water, continuing to wash herself. Once she was done, she pulled herself out, drying quickly. The bath water drained out with a pull of a plug and disappeared. She could still feel the residual heat from the flooring.

With new clothes, she walked out of her room. Several guards stood by the doorway as one of the many servants guided her to the dining room. A plain table, just by the draped windows with a fresh salad, bread, and smoked fish before them. Serios eyed the room. Besides the guards by the adjacent doorways and the various slave-servants, this was a typical Fódlanese home.

"I hope the salad is enough. Sadly, today's catches weren't the best for an esteemed guest."

"Were you expecting company?"

"No, but it would shameful to treat my guest with anything less." He took a sip from his glass. "Please, help yourself. I assume you have manners?"

For a moment, her eyes narrowed. She had her reasons to distrust this human. But his demeanor was most peculiar. Serios felt he was looking at her for something. Silent eyes, constantly evaluating and judging. For a young man, he had eyes for an experienced commander. Perhaps he learned from the various combat games the army played? Or just experience with a man like Nemesis.

Whatever the case, she pulled her glass over. A small sniff as she held it close. Nothing she could tell. Serios drank it. Just plain water.

Feeling safer, she grabbed what she could. It's been a while since she had full meal like this, and she wanted to take every advantage of it. Stacking the food, she almost wolfed it all down. But sensibility stopped her. Mother would disapprove.

"I've heard of your great deeds." The other man continued. "Healing several people in the villages nearby. They say you're a holy-woman."

"I am. I come bearing the word of the Goddess."

"Goddess?" He tilted his head. "Of the many Gods and Goddesses?"

"No, one of divine revelation." She shook her head. "A creator, a holy mother of Fódlan."

"Interesting." He hummed. "And this Goddess of yours, is she not of the pantheon?"

"No. She is a true Goddess, standing above and guiding the lost souls of these lands."

He looked unconvinced. Obviously, he wasn't one to judge about the countless Gods and Goddesses of the pantheon. Just some military scrub in the backwater of Fódlan. The silence continued as Serios bit into her fish. The smoky flavor lit up her tongue as she sunk harder into it. A few bones caught her teeth as she pulled them out and set them aside.

"Please be careful not to choke on any bone."

He struck a nerve. Serios's fingers dug into the food, nearly snapping the utensils she had. But she looked at him, judging with clear eyes. She returned to normal, chewing on her food.

"Did something catch your gums?"

"No. It's nothing."

"Very well."

Minutes passed by. Barely a conversation as they ate. Yet, this man let her. The guards swapped with others. The day wasn't over. She still had much to do. Finishing her meal, she set her plate and utensils aside. The servants immediately grabbed her plate and hurried off.

"If that is all, I'll be leaving." She bowed. It was the least she could do for a free meal. The man stayed in his seat, watching her go.

"If you wish, there are plenty of public transports back to your village. Just as one of them and they'll help you back home. I give you my blessings on that." Still weary, she slowly nodded back.

Before she left, he asked one last question.

"I never caught your name, healer. What is it?"

"… Serios."

"A pleasure. I'm Wilhelm." He had a gentle smile. It was hard not to perk a smile back. Still, she bowed again and headed out the door.

Blood called for blood and she walked. The roads were cleaned, brushed away by water and brush. She kept on going, following her senses and calling. A pantheon came to view, marble-stained and cleaned. As she walked her way up, she spotted men, women, and children passing by. A place of worship, as was any other temple she came across.

In the past, the stories of her people intertwined, local legends of dragons mixed with their gods and goddess. Even now, that religion still exists. A fury simmered in her blood. How much these people forgot about them. How much they'd..!

She looked to the pantheon. Serios thought she was looking at illusions. She rubbed her eyes, thinking the food she had made her hallucinate. But she wasn't. Three men and a young girl. All with deep verdant hair, helping the people as they prayed or handing out food.

The healer dashed forward, running past others as the first man looked over. Revelation and shock wrote across his face as he dropped the items he was carrying.

Both ran to each other, embracing. Hand in hand, body to body. Brother to sister. Family long lost and reunited.

"Serios…" The man choked, barely holding himself. Tears broke his face, pattering her clothes. "Y-you're still alive…! You're still..!"

"Hush Cichol… I'm here. And is that, Macuil, Indech and…" Her eyes lit up. "Little Cethleann?"

He smiled. "Y-yes, yes! C-come, come, please, join us..!"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

In a small village, Rhea looked around. Thankfully, the Knights of Serios were welcomed. The flames of war hadn't reached them yet. A few knights decided to give them minor training, holding out in case this new 'Agarthan Empire' rolls their army through. Even in the face of death, they will come to peace with the Goddess.

Seteth looked on at her side as the Nabatean archbishop chuckled. "Is there something amusing, Lady Rhea?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about our days in Enbarr. When we reunited."

Seteth closed his eyes. It nearly brought tears to his eyes. "We were lost. Hunted. On the verge of death. We wandered the land, barely clinging onto an ever-changing world. As Nemesis's army cleared the lands, he left a lot in his wake. Death on every side, but…"

Her eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you trying to do, Seteth? Are you going to _forgive _this man?"

He returned the frown and eyes back. "Never. I can never forget what happened in Zanado, what we lived through. The pain, the hate, the earth-shattering steps I took to survive. For Flayn and Macha to survive. We did everything we could, avoiding ourselves as the world changed around us."

The Nabatean man looked around, seeing the Knights of Serios laugh and talk with the locals. "I remember the words you said when you told us your plans for revolution. You asked us if we were satisfied with a world like that."

"I said I hated it." She bitterly lamented. "It's taken away so much. Macuil agreed with me, don't you remember?s Indech didn't want to answer. You and Flayn… You didn't give me an answer. Why?"

"I'm not sure myself." He sighed, staring off in the distance. Catherine, Shamir, and Flayn were helping the locals, gathering water and supplies. A smile grew on his face as he continued, "This world is cruel, it hurts, and it takes so much away. The shadows of war linger here still. Look at the Valley of Torment.

"But… It's the very one mother wished to protect. Even after a great and terrible war between us and humanity, she still gave so much love to everything. It gave me love. It gave me Flayn…"

"And yet, it nearly took away her. It took away your wife, Macha."

"I know. I know." He lamented. "But that was my fault. The end of the war was in sight. We rushed it. My own carelessness cost so much. For such a cruel world, yet mother protected it. Perhaps we'll never know why."

"But I know. I still don't understand why." Before Seteth could ask, she shivered. "It's just like before. On the run. Outmatched. Outnumbered."

"The early days were exactly as it is now." His shoulders raised and fell. "We can raise another army Rhea. Just give us time. Just like before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Human Nobility](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vbc-WBVQwY). Never thought such a thing existed…


	18. Sundermount Combat

At last, they reached the coast. These shores were held by the Central Church, allowing ships to sail to other parts of the continent. Or basic explorations to the northern deserts. Several of the knights around hauled cargo into the ship. It'd just be one. Enough to keep them afloat.

Rhea looked at the village that stationed the mini port. To them, war seemed so far away. An idyllic village along the coasts. But the war in the south would come, boiling over Alliance territory. The archbishop was wondering if they could send for reinforcements from the Eastern Church, no matter how minimal they were.

She could always ask for help from the Kingdom! That could work, but if the Empire's controlled by the Agarthans, then… Then maybe they needed all the soldiers they could get. For a moment, Rhea lost herself in thought.

How long has it been since she personally travelled the lands? How long has it been since she's travelled to the oceans, the far ends of Fódlan? She looked around, sniffling.

Even the air felt different from those centuries ago.

A bitter laugh croaked in her throat. She became a stranger in a strange land once again.

"Lady Rhea."

She turned, seeing Catherine bowing before her. "The preparations are underway. Villagers and peasants are locking down the village. Once we're gone, they'll open again."

"Thank you, Catherine." She clasped her hands together in prayer.

Yet the Captain of the Knights of Serios didn't sway from her. "Lady Rhea, if I may speak?"

"Please do."

"What exactly are we planning on doing here?" She looked to the boats. Alois and the remaining professors were helping crates along sides the remaining knights. "Is there a specific place outside of Fódlan we can request aid?"

"We are following old legends, my dear captain. The legend that Saint Macuil left Fódlan to the north. If we follow his trail, perhaps we will find some connection to him. Potential allies, weapons, anything like that."

"But that's from… nearly 1000 years ago. Can we really trust an old legend like that?"

"I'm sure we can." She smiled.

Of course, she knew. Following Nemesis's death, her elder brother fled Fódlan for isolation. He wished to be left alone, away from human civilization and away from the eyes of potential enemies. He was always a grouch, but that's why he was such a stabilizing factor in the war. Whenever the various groups they gathered to fight Nemesis acted out of line, he helped guide them back. Through word or weapon.

Now, they needed weapons to force them back. If anything, she hoped that Macuil would join their cause. If not, lend him the weapons he took so long ago.

"Lady Rhea?"

"Oh sorry, I was in deep prayer to the goddess for our safe passage." Rhea pulled her hands down and nodded. "If that is all, you are dismissed."

As Catherine turned, the archbishop was left to her devices.

Just a stranger in a strange land.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Month by month, week by week, the general presence of Wilhelm coming to the temple to see her was… perplexing. Of course, he gave his prayer to the gods and goddesses of the land, but he seemed more interested in her.

Always with those calculating and evaluating eyes.

Even with a baby-faced exterior, the man was intelligent. He caught on things. How she winced when she was in prayer, taking care of the various statues and vanes. For being a holy woman, she certainly wasn't built for such things.

He came around, asking if she was truly satisfied with her current occupation.

To Serios, she leaned back and laughed. She shook her head. "No… No. In fact, I hate it."

"Never thought I'd hear that from a holy woman."

"Barely a holy woman, Wilhelm." She chuckled. "Just a person trying to make do."

"By the way, are you not supposed to be back to the village?"

Serios stared at him, her eyes widening. "Damn it, damn it…"

"I have a horse ready for you."

The holy woman skipped down the steps, heading away. "Thank you!"

As she took the horse, and rode off, she couldn't help but look back at the man waving her bye. He was something alright. Maybe it was his kind heart. Maybe he was playing her for something. Or maybe it was just genuine affection.

Too many things to think of and too little time. She was thankful that the rest of the Nemesis's regional lords didn't care about their farthest outpost. If he learned about her and the rest of her surviving family, just what would he do?

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Alois patted down the last crate. This was heavy lifting. Enough supplies to last them awhile. It was an exodus of the Church's forces. To distant lands, to see refuge. He… was going away for a while now.

A letter in his armor poked his skin again. With the task complete, he rushed past his fellow knights to one of the village corsairs. "Excuse me kind sir, but you be willing to take this letter to the south?"

The traveler looked at the letter. The man was already geared with a backpack and other doodads on his body. He held his hand out for both the letter and the gold. When Alois forked the things over, the man tipped his hat, looking at the specific instructions.

"It may take a while to head that way. I've heard the Imperial army is marching this way."

"It's not a problem. Just make sure it gets to the person it's meant for." He chuckled.

When the corsair was a good distance away, the family man knight heavily sighed. He wished his wife and daughter safe. The Imperial Army was marching, and he hoped nothing bad would happen to them. These people, these Agarthans… He didn't know where they came from.

A mysterious symbol, dark purple colors. He saw their soldiers, just like Solon and Kronya. If they were in the Empire, he hoped that they'd show mercy. But if they were anything like those monsters, why would they be any different?

Alois felt the sweat in his armor roll down his back. Those instructions to hide themselves. To run in any moments, notice. It was the best to keep them safe. He wanted to bring them with him, with the rest of the expedition, but if they were on the run, it was safer in known lands than wherever they were going.

"Alois?" He turned around, seeing Manuela holding a small towel. "Here." She said, handing it over.

"O-oh thank you." He wiped his face. "Thank you, Manuela."

"Not a problem." She laughed. It was a slightly hollow laugh. The tense in the air didn't help. "I wonder how everybody in Enbarr is doing."

"You were a former diva in the Mittelfrank Opera Company, right?"

"The Divine Songstress, they called me. It seems so far away now."

Alois looked down. He knew it. Everybody knew it. But with a heavy heart, he walked around and patted her back. "We've all had to do what we have to do. We'll be back."

She weakly smiled. "I hope your right."

"How's Professor Hanneman holding up?"

"He's… trying." As Manuela looked over, she spotted the older gentleman. He was on the boat, staring out to the sea. "Seeing the nobility side with the people that oversaw those experiments. Seeing it so greatly corrupted by greed. I don't blame him, for all his research. Why he left."

"He looks so… defeated." The Knight of the Sun lamented. "If I didn't know any better, he'd be jumping off that boat."

"Nobody could've known. Not for this sister. Not for Edelgard. Not for Lysithea, the Empire, the Kingdom."

"Or maybe we've just been blind to everything." Alois rubbed his head. "Thinking back, I never asked why Captain Jeralt left the Knights of Serios twenty years ago."

"Nobody but Rhea knows why he suddenly left. I heard there was a fire."

"Yes, and when he returned, there was his daughter Byleth." He crossed his arms. "I wonder why the professor sided with Edelgard in the Holy Tomb. What exactly happened there. When the Knights checked the damages, the crypts were opened, the objects were moved, but nothing was out of place."

"Wasn't Flayn supposed to stay with the rest of the Black Eagles?"

"Some… thing like that." He rubbed his head. "Seteth pulled her back as the rest of the Black Eagles headed off to Enbarr during that two-week break. Then, with the chaos of the Camping Incident and then what happened in the Holy Tomb…"

"I mean, Flayn's not even a student of the Monastery Officers Academy."

The two adults mused over the situation. The salt of the ocean spray caking their clothes. As Alois looked to the distant sea, he sighed. "It's beautiful don't you think?"

"The sea?"

"Yes. To be fair, I've never actually sailed." He admitted. "Just wish it wasn't because of this."

"We'll return, Alois." She reassured him. "We'll return."

"That's right." The pair turned to see Hanneman walking over. For his age, it looked like his hearing hasn't degraded one bit.

"The Empire's meddling with Crests and with what's going on now… I fear that we've stumbled into a conflict that's been brewing under the surface long since any of us were born."

Manuela raised an eyebrow. "Even older than you?"

Ever so the lightest jab at him, the Crestology Professor continued. "Perhaps something that's been there since the formation of Crests. It's our duty as the adults to… try and fix what we could've prevented."

Across the camp, Catherine checked her weapon again. The Hero's Relic known as Thunderbrand. Despite throwing away her name, saved by Lady Rhea, the blood of Charon still flowed through her veins. That power, both in her sword and in her blood, carried her mission. Even so, the former student of the Officers Academy reviewed what was going on.

Every time she tried wrapping her head around it, it was contradicted by something else. Internal logic didn't seem to make sense. But she remembered her lessons from the academy well. They don't have the complete picture yet. Being on the run didn't help either.

"You're getting distracted again."

She turned to see Shamir checking her equipment, making sure the bowstring is tight and ready. Not a single bit strained to snap at the least opportune moment.

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"For me at least." She barely glanced up.

"Aww…" She waved her hand. "It's just thinking about what we're supposed to be doing now."

"Protecting the boats, leading the rest of the Knights of Serios." She put her bow away. "And making sure Lady Rhea is safe."

The captain of the knights glanced over to Rhea, flanked by Seteth and Flayn as they watched the entire operation. Her eyes turned back to the ships and the villagers who helped them. With the last crate stored on the boats, they were ready to weigh anchor at any time.

"Right, I think it's about time we started heading out." Catherine waved for the trio to head over as Shamir readied herself. These types of operations never went as smoothly.

When the three approached and talked with Catherine, the Dadgan mercenary-knight looked to the skies. Next, the hills nearby. She rubbed her eyes. A bird? No, a wyvern.

"… Lady Rhea." She approached the quartet, holding her bow ready. "I suggest everybody here takes cover in the ship."

Seteth whistled his wyvern over. The brown beast hopped from its sleeping spot as the Right-Hand of the Archbishop readied for battle. "Flayn, get onboard the ship and keep out of sight."

The little girl tried arguing but sighed, defeated. "Rhea, let's get on the ship!"

Catherine dashed around, yelling for villagers to take cover indoors. Archers scattered around, turning their arrows above. With only five Pegasus riders left, they took flight to intercept. It was a pair of wyvern fliers, carrying bows and swords. Strange runes littered their flying beasts, carrying a dark violet hue.

The two spun and twirled around each other before jumping right on the Pegasus knights. Seteth took to the skies himself getting them to formation. But this pair broke off, separating one from the pack.

The right hand of the Archbishop dove in, clashing with the other rider. An axe for a lance. Back and forth, the men clashed. Other knights converged, barring their weapons.

A glowing black blade emerged from the wyvern rider's hand, dicing one of the charging Pegasus riders and cutting them down. Lopped off pieces of a horse's head and limbs scattered to the ground. The Agarthan's wyvern snagged one of the riders and pushed off, gaining space.

The one rider that broke off from the rest of the Knights of Serios twisted and turned, trying to shake off her assailant. Seteth looked; the other wyvern Agarthan held a bow and arrow at the ready, waiting. Like a shark, baiting its meal. The knight yanked back on her Pegasus, the mount stopping mid-air as the wyvern rider flew past.

It was only for a moment. The wyvern rider barrel rolled.

A puff of feathers and limbs shot out of a mini explosion.

The pair scattering again. Seteth took command as they split into groups. From the corner of his eye, he could see more fliers coming. Over the hills, soldiers marched with daemonic beasts hollowing damnation.

This was not a battle they could win. Not with the forces they had. Even one Holy Relic and Rhea's power could not hold this for long.

"All fliers, take defensive positions!" He yelled. Slowly, the knights below stepped back. "We'll retreat!"

He looked to the village they helped them. Frustration and rage boiled in his heart. They couldn't just leave these people to their fate. But… if Lady Rhea was captured, if the Knights were to fall here, all was lost.

The twin pair wyverns harassed their ground forces. Arrows and axes hailed on the archers. Shamir hooked her arrow, waiting for the right moment.

Just as she fired, the lead wyvern rider dove away, dodging so easily. The Dadgan mercenary growled, firing two more. Again, missed. The rider didn't even bother to watch her. In fact, it seemed he was interested in fighting Seteth.

Two brown wyverns circled one another. Each time they clashed, a hail of sparks and magic rocked the air. Little shockwaves as his Blessed Lance matched the Daemon Axe the other had. Purple and blue streaks shown in the sky, silencing those trying to intervene. Back and forth, the flow of battle waged.

Switching her target to the other, Shamir saw what he saw. "Retreat! Retreat!" She yelled. Catherine looked above. She wasn't trained in flying and she couldn't jump that high to even be a combatant in fight. She cursed, hurrying the surviving Knights of Serios onto the boat. The injured and hurt were given to Manuela as she tried with what little medical staff they had.

Back and forth, the skies split open. As Seteth held his ground, cuts, bruises, and fatigue settled in. His opponent wasn't backing down, even against his Crest-bound power. How he wished he had the power to transform. But those thoughts were pushed aside again.

_Flap_.

Another swing.

_Cling!_

Seteth turned back, barring his teeth.

"Seteth!" A knight yelled below. "We're all onboard!"

He turned and ran. The high-powered flapping of his wyvern as the ship took wind and sailed away.

His opponent watched him go. Yet, Seteth kept his eye on him. An arrow pointed at his chest. But nothing came.

The village and its land slowly disappeared as Rhea waited on the ship. Her hands gripping the railing. Her brother would return. Injured but save. More knights died.

Her heart sunk. They were leaving the land that her mother lived and breathed to life. The Holy Tomb. Zanado. Enbarr. Wilhelm's Tomb.

All of it.

They were leaving.

Rhea closed her eyes. Tears dripping down her face. She couldn't bear to watch the land she fought for so many years ago be taken. Her body shook as she looked to the rest of the

_We will be back. This… it won't end like this._

* * *

-.-.-

* * *

"You let them get away."

The wyvern rider scratched the back of his head. "We've been running mission for Commissar Odesse for the past two months. Give us a break. My boy here isn't in the best shape."

"You may be under Odesse, but Lord Thales' orders supersede that."

The Agarthan wyvern flier named Sharanga shifted eyes over. Then gave a salute. "Very well."

Their leader continued investigating the fallen Knights of Serios. Scanners in each hand as they collected blood samples and more.

"… Interesting."

"May I ask what's interesting?"

"These knights, they all carried dragon's blood."

Perseus furrowed his brow. "Isn't that supposed to be the case?"

"No, nothing like these mockeries of human beings. These are implanted with crest blood."

"Of whom?"

"The believed Crest of Serios."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exodus is complete. The Knights of Serios are pushed out of Fódlan. This tale of [Sundermount Combat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDO1xpFo68A) is over…


	19. I Am The One

As the council of the Nabateans sat down, Tathre looked around. Several things were rushing through his head. Besides the general administration of Nabatean people in Zanado, they came across one major problem. Camouflage protection, phantom troops patrols, and agriculture. But now, they're confronted with one of the largest issues. A band of bandits crossed through their barriers, beaten their troops, and camped themselves outside of their hidden village.

How these group of humans found them was beyond imagining, but they came asking for aid.

Their people were split. As tradition dictated, a majority rule before any major actions were done for their people. They were family, the only ones left following Mother's sleep, and Great Draco-Wars. There was always the prospect of finding a mate among the humans, but many decided to abstain from their kind. Cichol was not one of them. Yet, his daughter Cethleann was born as Nabatean as well. A new blood was born into the world. But perhaps that was too risky.

Regardless, those two could not make it. Cichol abstained from the vote. Cethlean was too young for any administrative decisions, and abstained as well.

Thus, they were marked as 'Against'.

With every major counted Nabatean at the table their leader, he spoke. The eldest of the Children commanded a presence equal to the youngest and the last of mother's direct blood. "The Council of Zanado shall continue. As the votes have come to twenty-two to five, we will allow the five who wanted to join these humans to speak their mind."

This was the way, allowing catharsis between those who disagreed.

The first one, Bres stood up. "I fail to see why we are hiding in the shadows, waiting for the enemy to come to our gates. The moment they find us, we'll be trapped in our valley. Perhaps indefinitely."

"And thus, we'll be safe."

"This is now how we should live." He rebuked. "Look at us. What we are doing. Are we not Nabateans? The luminous sun from which all civilization of this land blossom?"

Baler the second, spoke. "That was a long time ago." His voice ancient and gravelly. It's what gave him the title 'Smasher'. "These humans, no matter what era or time, are all the same. Monstrous creatures of weak bones and pale skin, grand in numbers."

"And yet, here we are, imitating their form." Eithniu rolled her eyes.

"Quiet."

The air constantly shifted. Ancient magics from a begone era seeping through word and emotion. Hot air immediately cooled by another's power. Even the shadows and wood felt alive, twisting and turning against the might of their powers.

"Eithniu," Tathre continued. "Are you too one of the members that voted to intervene? What say you?"

Bres took his seat again as Eithniu stood up. "Think about the potential. If we charge into battle against the beings, we can set those old rumors. Be hailed as heroes of Fódlan. No longer will we need to hide."

"And what of escalation?" Another Nabatean asked. "We march into battle; these _beasts_ will adapt. The Great War shown their ability to adapt at a frightening pace."

"Those people are _dead_."

"Says you."

Shouts erupted in the room. Tathre sunk his body into the chair, letting the family argue once more. They were Children of the Goddess no doubt. Magic flinging like some human food fight. Thinking of the humans, his thoughts returned to his brother Cichol. While he found a mate, it was by chance. One human that decided to stay with him for as long as she did. Then she was inducted by the family, taking his blood.

Macuil was furious, storming out of the room, only to return to see their child.

He said it was a one-time deal. To find love in the most unusual of places. Perhaps they too needed to expand. These days, finding company was hard. Everybody knew everybody, family was known.

But Baler was correct. Exposing themselves to the world if these humans were anything like their ancient enemies, would they come with bow and sword? Yes, these were nothing compared to the weapons of the past, but it wouldn't mean it wouldn't hurt. These humans were adapting faster than before.

As for their ancient enemy, there was always a feeling that the shadows were walking. Knifes in the dark, speaking in archaic tongues of a world long dead. Was it paranoia? He couldn't tell.

There were nights when he saw the sky ignited into a sea of flames. Earth reduced to charred remains, and oceans evaporated into nothing.

The argument continued. This was getting nowhere, and the room was getting stuffy. Tathre skirted around the family. There was one person who tried stay away from the rest of the family matters. A young woman, keeping to herself and a small white flower she tended.

"Rhea." He asked, tapping her shoulder. She nearly hopped out of her seat, seeing him.

"T-Tathre, I didn't see you."

"Come, let us leave them to argue about themselves."

"But aren't they...?" Rhea ducked under a lobbed cup. "Right. Let's leave."

Sneaking out of the room, the oldest and the youngest smiled at each other. Laughing, enjoying the levity of it all. No matter what, they were family. Family stayed together, no matter what.

"Rhea, walk with me." He turned. "I saw your vote to join the humans in their fight."

"Yes. I wanted to help them."

"But why?" He asked. "You know of the direct history between us and the humans. What happened in that war. So why join this fight? How is it any different than any other war they wage?"

"Because…" She paused, collecting her words. "Because mother did the same. After the war, she healed this world. In the end, it was the humans that repopulated it. She gave them a second chance. Why should we be any different?"

That sweet nativity. She spoke like mother's warm heart. Always watching, but never intervening unless the world itself was at stake.

She truly was Sothis's favorite. "Yet, you heard their arguments."

"And I still believe we should do the same. Even if that enemy is out there, we can't just sit here. Mother wouldn't want us to recede from the world."

"Even if that world rejects us?"

"It'll only reject us once we stop."

Baler nodded, looking at the rest of their village. Perhaps, one day. Perhaps Rhea will be the salvation for them all…

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Serios rubbed her eyes, leaning up from her makeshift bed. Various bumps and rocks on the rock made her jitter back up. She has long since gained the reputation of a living Saint. A reputation propagated and only slightly exaggerated by Wilhelm.

Through him, Serios was gaining renown. Localized but spreading. When Wilhelm first announced his support for her, she immediately fled back into the temple, tossing herself into the bed. It was beyond embarrassing, even if the people of the city clapped. They all knew her, and that just made things worse.

But as all things, they were ending.

Wilhelm's Consulship retirement was coming. With that, they were searching for another person to fill in. But the people under him were not completely up to the task. In fact, a few wanted him to stay just a little bit longer.

As for the rest of the Fódlan Empire, the various territories were left to wage war or settle agreements between one another. While he was an admirable military leader, the territories Chatti surrounded them.

Seeing the surrounding territories as threats to their own sovereignty, Wilhelm launched an invasion against them. But they were getting bogged down. Casualties were piling on both sides, and Wilhelm was getting impatient.

Serios said they had the blessings of the Goddess behind them, but with an ever-growing counter-offensive, the army of Enbarr was bleeding.

That is where Serios and the rest of her family were heading to. The borders between both territories.

Amid the forestry and fields, Wilhelm's base was neatly organized. Nearby villages offered the soldiers meals and spare food they could give for war beasts. Minor shrines were erected for prayers to the gods.

Indech nervously played with a small flower piece he had. "Aaah, I hate all these crowded places."

"It's for a few days." Macuil snorted. "After this silly bout we can head home."

Serios looked over to Cichol and Cethleann, the father and daughter duo. Cethleann was young, a pre-teen by human standards. Their mother remained in Enbarr, keeping their home tidy. Somebody needed to keep the people welcomed in their prayers. A warm and loving family, even going into a warzone. Cichol lightly bopped his daughter's nose to her displeasure. She huffed, turning away.

Arriving where they needed to be, Serio was the first one off the carriage. The camp was spaced, tents pitched up around with soldiers patrolling, eating and chatting. She searched for the main tend. It was fairly obvious, being the biggest one there.

Several soldiers turned their heads. Awe-struck and mouths agape, their superiors smacked them, getting them back to their duties. As always, they showed the typical human nature: Violent and aggressive.

Arriving at the tent, two men stood on guard. Spears crossed before the entrance as Serios glared. "I have an appointment with Consul Hresvelg."

One of them looked over, scurrying into the tent for a moment. She heard Wilhelm's voice, irate from the constant scouting reports. Finally, the guard returned as they opened up the tent. All of them stepped inside.

A rather spartan setup with a standard bed and carpeting. For a Consul, he lived rather sparingly, just like his house in Enbarr.

Besides Wilhelm was another woman. Iris Hevring, a rising companion of sorts. She was rather sleepy-eyed, a war scholar and inventor of the Empire. Currently, she was looking into ways to improve armor, but nothing has come up thus far.

Sadly, Wilhelm leaned hard into the table, propping himself up by his arms. Before him laid an entire map of the local region. Oblong pillars were placed about the map, colored red and green. The green pillars were numerous over the red, but they had the advantage of a high ground.

"If we take the left flack, it may be better…" Iris yawned.

"But they've got the numbers to swarm us down. Even with our advantage, we are out-numbered 4-to-1."

"With their numbers, I'm surprised they haven't decided to sneak a few to disrupt our supply lines."

"Do you think bandits will swoop down like a bunch of barbarians on our soldiers?"

"People will try anything these days." He sighed, pulling himself back up. Rubbing his hand over his face, he looked back to Iris. "You're dismissed, I've got some guests to talk with."

"As you will." She bowed, heading to leave. Curious eyes looked the family, but she snorted and hurried off.

"Serios. Welcome to the camp. There… there isn't much." Wilhelm finally addressed them with open arms.

"I see that you've carried yourself well on this campaign." Serios smiled. "I heard there was a rat problem as well."

The man scowled. "Disgusting little creatures. Give them too much and they'll grow to enormous sizes."

The last of the Nabateans laughed. "Haa, the Consul of Enbarr is scared of a few mice?"

"There's a difference! Rats are fat and disgusting. Mice are cute!"

Macuil coughed, arms behind his back. He was getting impatient with their lollygagging.

"Yes, Wilhelm. We're hear for support. Tending to the wounded, moral support from the Goddess."

"I mean, that's good and all but," He motioned to the map, "This battle coming up, I'm not seeing it ending in anything bout a rout against us."

"Have you considered backing down?" Cichol asked.

"What? After invading their territory, finding that they were more than willing to fighting us? I wouldn't doubt they did that just to provoke us." He sighed. "Scouts came back, saying more troops of theirs are coming. If we don't capitalize here, they'll march to Enbarr."

"Are you planning to die on the battlefield?" Serios frowned.

"It's a good death." He admitted. "Please. Attend to whatever you wish here. I'll have another carriage ready to evacuate you out of harm's way."

Macuil and Indech moved to the opening. Cichol and Cethleann bowed their heads. Serios however remained in the tent, unmoving. Her eyes closed, a decision made in a split second.

"Wait, my friend." She spoke. They stopped.

"I have received a revelation from the Goddess."

Wilhelm blinked. Serios went over to the map. "If you are to achieve victory here, you must order your army to paint this symbol on their shields."

With a stroke of ink, the Nabatean drew lines. An oval, like an egg top, enclosing around twin-pronged fork and a semi-closed circle. Almost like a symmetrical stylized leaf. Macuil's eyes widened, fangs lengthening in his mouth.

"This is…"

"A symbol of Goddess, one of many. If you paint these, no harm shall come to those soldiers. And especially, you."

Wilhelm tilted his head, eyes narrowing for a moment. Watchful orbs looked at Serios then her family. He shrugged. "I suppose we've got nothing to lose with such a venture. It will be done."

"One more thing, Wilhelm. For this protection, I will need to see you at night. It requires a… special ritual."

He raised an eyebrow. "If any other woman asked that of me, I'd suspect a travelling brothel."

Serios puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms. "How dare you!"

He laughed, "Call it payback from the rat comment. But if that's required, then very well. I accept. The guards will let you in."

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Deep in the end, Serios snuck around the camp. Small campfires luminating the land. She looked to the distance and saw other burning lights. They far outnumbered them. Sentries continued their routes, making sure to rotation between shifts. Passing through tents and makeshift chairs, she continued towards Wilhelm's tent.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

She nearly shrieked, backing up. It was Macuil, eyes glaring, and arms crossed.

"What do you mean?"

"_That_. Your blood. That power…" He warned. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm giving him victory to further his ambitions."

"You are giving him an easy way out. If these humans are truly worthy of our investment, they will win this battle without our aid."

"And then what? Rebuilding ourselves for the next person to get close? Have their ambitions be used?"

"If necessary, yes." He huffed. "You have no idea what giving this _human_ your blood can do."

"It won't be any different from Nemesis and his cohort."

"So you say!" The Wind Caller walked to Serios, inching closer with every step. Weight dropped in every turn, a small gust of wind pushing. "One Crest bearer will not be enough against our stolen brethren."

"One is more than enough."

"You say this, their armies outmatching this pathetic little province. He's using you."

"And we are using him!" She growled. "Mutual relationship."

"Don't give me that, little spawnling. You may be the youngest, perhaps even the favorited daughter, but that does not mean we are blinded by age. I've seen it in your face. Your stance, the way you laugh.

"You like this human."

She scoffed. "What of it? Wilhelm's different."

"Are you going to make a decision based on the delusions of a young girl? A _savior_?" He warned. "We Nabateans have lived on this earth for far longer than any other creature of these lands. Be careful, for the smallest pushes, the tiniest actions may have greater repercussions than you know. Or can see."

"This isn't the pantheon, save your sermons there, Old Draft."

Macuil shook, binding his teeth. Hands curling into fists, charged with a hurricane's might. But he let go. He wouldn't dare hit her. Family was family, and they were all they had left.

"Very well. Go. Do whatever. Do as you please. I'll stay we have Nemesis's head on a pike, but once that is done, I'll no longer set foot on these lands."

Serios returned an irritated head twitch. Always with her older siblings, constantly babying her like some child. Yes, she's mother's favorite, what of it? The last of the Nabatean race. There will be another dawn for them.

As he turned away, he continued. "But remember this, little spawnling. When this is no longer the case, you'll see a world very different for all of us. We Nabateans are long-lived."

He turned away, walking back to his tent. "But these humans are not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Nabateans, born of the progenitor, [she is the One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7fjwfjY7dQ)…


	20. Dark Dawn pt. I

The Remnants of Serios wandered. Hallucinations about the horizon as they marched through dunes of sands. Spiked plants laid about, dotting the landscape. The sun ever bright, beaming hot waves across the coarse landscape.

Expeditions into the sands came back, with so few supplies. Even as their boat was undamaged, the few remaining flying knights noticed an increased activity of Alymrian raider ships. At least they brought some supplies.

As Rhea closed her eyes, keeping herself away from the sun, her heart yearned for home. So quick, all of this happened. The weapons that her brothers and sisters spoke of, unspeakable spears falling from the heavens, destroying everything in a fireball. The nightmare they spoke up was true, finally seeing it with her own eyes.

What of the rest of the students? What of Garrag Mach? The bones of her family? Those who dwelled in the Abyss? So many questions, but no answers.

It was only when Cyril knocked on the door did she open her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Lady Rhea? It's Cyril. It looks like we found that thing Bishop Seteth was searching for."

Emerald eyes glistered briefly. Following the war, her brother Macuil fled to the North, wanting nothing to do with newly established Church of Serios headquarters near their old home. Perhaps those memories were too painful to think back on. Perhaps his disdain for humanity had lessened over the years. An exile to the desert could do some wonders.

Still wearing her robes of the Archbishop, her shoes dug into the sand. So coarse and irritating. Some of the knights stripped themselves of their armor to bare the heat. Fresh water needed to be rationed between them. No hunting for various plants unless checked with some of the more knowledgeable knights.

As her entourage arrived by her, she nodded. "The fabled Wind Caller… Let us see what it has guarded for a millennium."

Catherine nodded, barking to the assembling Knights. "We're moving out. Those not on the expedition, guard our makeshift base."

Rhea took her march, flanked from all sides by her trusted knights. Her most-trusted knight Catherine confidently stride ahead, sword at her hip. Shamir, eyes on constant vigilance. Alois leading the frontlines. When she closed her eyes, the same air as before. Establishing the Empire with Wilhelm. The constant battles, and territorial controls. Bargaining with smaller crooks and lords, all to consolidate power.

It was a simpler time.

The soft sink of sand, the beaming heat from the sun, she wondered why her brother retreated into this desolate place. There were so many islands dotted around Fódlan, so many she could have ordered 'off-limits' by Church edict. Did Macuil really hate humanity?

Just over the dunes, she spotted the familiar green tints of her family. Young Flayn waved her hand as Seteth looked on ahead. Soon enough, they reached over.

"So how far is this… what, Wind Caller?" Catherine asked, shielding her eyes.

"We believe the Wind Caller's nest is around those ruins." The bishop pointed to some outcropping stone structures. Rhea took a look herself. None of these looked like they were built by her brothers or sisters. Perhaps they were ruins by another civilization?

Regardless, the Knights moved on ahead. The green-haired trio lagged behind, just out of ear-shot.

"Did Macuil notice you?" Rhea asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Yesterday, I noticed the ruins, but he was not there. But a few of the artifacts I glanced at were ours."

"And you didn't take them?"

"We are being polite."

"He's family. He'll understand."

"I'd rather not go about angering our last brethren, thank you."

Flayn remained silent, a nervous look on her face. She had not seen Uncle Macuil since the battle against Nemesis, drifting into a regenerative sleep from her wounds. Out in plain view of the ruins, the Knights of Serios halted. Alois toying with his axe, looking around.

A low rumble shook the sands. A growling roar shrieking over the dunes. The air reverberated, several knights kneeling over from the mass air currents. Sand kicked into dizzying spirals before them.

Standing between the cyclones of dust, a bronze dragon stood proudly. Sandy winds picked up around its body, forcing knights to stand their ground. Eyes glared at every one of them, sensing their intent. Their fear or foolishness. A low grumbling hiss passed its peak-like mouth, like grinding blades on a wheel.

"Oh great Wind Caller!" Seteth stepped forward, holding his hands above his head. A sign of peace and reverence.

"We are Knights of Serios, beckoned from our home in Garrag Mach. Our beloved continent of Fódlan is under siege of dark forces, the very same that started the War of Heroes."

The dragon sniffled.

"Saint Macuil traveled to these lands, knowing that the darkness would one day return. We ask of you to guide us to the relics he left behind so we may retake our homeland."

Fluttering its wings, the winds died down around it. Heavy claws and hind-legs dug into the sands. It spoke, gravelly and worn.

"No."

"Ah, thank you very much, this…" Seteth processed what he said. "'No'? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I will not relinquish Macuil's reliquary."

"May I ask why?" Seteth's eyes strained, face twisting at his brother's stubbornness. He was always the pessimist, but never to the point of never helping family.

"I sense trouble brewing. Blood. Tainted blood."

"Tainted blood?" Rhea stepped forward, furious. "Which blood do you speak of Dragon of the Desert."

"The blood of _Serios_." It snarled back. "Macuil retreated to these lands to _escape _from the problems of Fódlan, not be dragged into them. For that, his relics shall not step on Fódlan's soil ever again."

"Blood of Serios?" Hanneman looked around. There was nobody that bore the Crest of Serios here. Only the descendants of the Hresvelg family bore the Crest, and Saint Serios was recorded to have no children. So where did these powers come from? Was the Hresvelg family more spread than they initially believed?

Seteth remained still. He knew it. He knew it since they arrived at Garrag Mach. The Cardinal Forces, the Church's secret knights and spies were all augmented with Rhea's blood. They were gifts, she referred to them. Forces to combat those in the shadows.

What little good it did for them now.

"Wind Caller, we appeal to your humility to –"

The dragon growled, gales shooting through its beak. "Enough. I will hear no more of your rabble."

Rhea's eyes widened. A thousand years ago, she had hoped that Macuil's temper would cool. In those days, a squall laid underneath a stoic face, but he was _never_ this outwardly aggressive. Seteth stamped his spear into the ground. "How dare you…"

"What did you say?"

"How dare you?" He yelled back, pointing the spear back at him. "Macuil would never turn his back on Fódlan, the land of his forefathers!"

"And what do _you_ know of Macuil? The man who never passed his Crest to anybody but himself?" The dragon stomped back. Its head lowered down, creeping closer to his face. "You presume to know a lot about me _younger brother_."

Flayn wormed herself between the two. "Both of you, stop it!"

"Little Cethleann…" Even with a beak, a visible frown lingered on its face. "I thought you still slept."

"I'm awake now. And both of you should stop fighting. Can you see it's just like the start of the War?"

Several of the knights overheard. Whispers between them before one of their lieutenants stood up. "Cethleann? He means 'Flayn', right?" Alois mused aloud. Other knights murmured between each other. Uncomfortable glances each between their Archibishop and the dragon. Meanwhile, Catherine's hand trickled down to Thunderbrand's hilt.

Thunderstrike Catherine was the first one to step between the dragon and the archbishop. Brandishing her blade at the beast, its crimson glow echoing from the odd sphere in its hilt. The dragon growled, eyes slivering to small daggers. There was a venomous hatred there, a glare would melt even the foundations of the great castles. Claws digging into the sand so much, the dragon sunk deeper still.

Shamir slowly reached for an arrow; eyes narrowed on the dragon-bird-thing. She hadn't a clue what was going on, but it looked like they weren't going anywhere with this meeting. If these things can help them, then they should take them by force.

Finally, the dragon relented, scowling once more before turning back to Seteth and Flayn. Their anxious faces drawing closer than before. "This is for family." He stressed.

"You dare speak of family, and brought this army here… And told them nothing?" He snarled. "This is just like it was before, but without a fledgling nation to back you up!"

"Wind Caller, be reasonable. For Rhea's sake, I beg you, show some –"

"_Absolutely _not. She made this bed; she can fix it herself. How long do you think could coddle her merely because she's mother's favorite?"

"She is meant to be the _best _of us!"

"And she has _failed_."

"Where is your sense of family?!"

"Dead as most of them should be!" An eye glanced up to Catherine's blade. "Dead and buried. Do not think my time away has dulled what I see before me."

The rest of the knights waited, anxious for more information. Finally, the brother and sister team turned around. Alois and Hanneman tried reaching to them but only met shaking heads.

Stepping around her protector, Rhea stood between the lines. The dragon held its chest high looking down. A fire lit in her eyes. Ancient magics and power of an age long since forgotten. When the Nabatean's walked the world unshielded from the cruelty of mankind.

"Wind Caller, as the lead authority of the Church of Serios, the Archbishop of the church, I demand under the will of the Goddess to surrender those items!"

Macuil stared back. The soft patter of sand blowing between the dunes. Grumbling rolled up its belly, like gravel pounded by hammers and armored boots.

"You have no power here. And I don't care, _archbishop_ Rhea. The tainted blood I've smelt has broken an ancient oath sworn by Saint Macuil. To see it passed like some kind of candy is unthinkable."

A vein popped on Rhea's forehead.

"And he would not forgive so easily. So take your little army and your fat ass, and get the FUCK of my desert."

Quick veiled shock lit Rhea's face, just as Catherine jumped between them, blade at the ready. "Hold up! You best retract your statement for –"

"I will not speak to the descendants of _murderers _who brandish my brother's bones like some twig!"

Silence deafened the desert. Even the smallest desert spiders froze on the dunes. Catherine looked at the dragon then back to her sword. To the dragon and back.

"… What?"

Macuil looked over to Seteth and Flayn, their eyes and faces twisted to utter disbelieve. Everything that they fought for, brought to question from a single sentence. The old dragon scowled before picking up its arms and body.

A battle cry that called to arms. Apparitions of the fallen, the damned, and cursed rose from the sandy graves, clad in old armors. Swords of the ancient past surrounded them with other pike and axe.

"You've had your fun. Flee now, warriors of Serios. If not, then I shall take your life as punishment!"

Mini tornadoes sprouted, tossing sand about. "**BEGONE!**" It bellowed as the knights nervously clutched to their weapons.

"R-retreat!" Rhea shouted. Seteth and Flayn looked to her. "Everyone fall back! We must go without Macuil's relics!"

Inching furtherer back, the Wind Caller held its ground, eyes darting to the stray knights that swarmed to protect their archbishop. Carefully, they backed away, seeing a breach in the sand walls and phantom soldiers.

The three Nabeteans met the eyes of their scornful brother. Soldiers forming a phalanx before their charge, the dragon turned away. Just as they breached the end of the wall, the winds loosened.

Gone were the ruins, buried under the mounts. The soldiers and armor disappeared, as if they were never there. And the dragon, disappeared along with its relics.

Hanneman looked to Manuela. Teacher to teacher, they turned to the archbishop, longing for an answer. Shamir gazed over. The knights turned to their charge, wondering what the dragon said.

But no words were exchanged there. Under the beating sun, several knights whispered to themselves. If their journey ended here, where would they go? Were those treasures actually going to help take back their homeland?

Discontent spread like a small fire as Seteth walked among them. "Bishop."

Somebody called out. It was Shamir. "Care to explain what is going on? Come clean with everything going on?"

He winced, binding his hands into fists. Flayn gulped, feeling eyes poised to all of them. Some of the knights wondered if the high-ranking members of their remnant army knew what was going on.

"… We'll set up camp tonight. Then we'll talk. To everybody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the scattered words they picked up. The feeling of We are lost in the dark, believing in nothing but a [Dark Dawn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdW0InzfZ6Y)…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are good, but comments are even better. Please leave a comment as the story progresses!


End file.
